Mate and School
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: AU, A story of forbidden love, what would happen one day, after the war the light had won, that Severus's only child, Samantha becomes a student at the famed magical school known as Hogwarts. And what's this, Lucius Malfoy is a professor at Hogwarts? And a hidden Prophecy? LM/OC, HP/OC(diff) DM/HG, Narcissa Black/ OC(diff) BW/OC(diff) Read and find out! 24 is up! R&R!
1. Journey 2 Hogwarts

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, or a Siren,

(This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction in a long time, since my computer was hacked and my old fan fiction account was compromised, *sigh* disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. The pairings are going to be DM/HG, HP/ unknown atm, LM/OC, and somewhat AU, Read and review!)

About six weeks after the battle with Voldemort, the light side had won Harry James Potter battled with the toughest and most evil wizard, true his doings were terrible beyond the pale; yes however they were great... He, Harry, was dating the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid his eyes on- her name was Samantha Angelina Snape, that's right Severus Snape's only daughter; him and Samantha have been dating exclusive for two years, but yet he wanted more. Samantha was sweet and funny and highly powerful not to mention the most intelligent, through and through  
she was perfect. But he wasn't happy, somehow he could tell that Samantha wasn't either, why couldn't he have something like Draco and Hermione have?

Was that too much to ask? It was baffling to say in the least, true when he first saw Samantha he was drawn to her, there was something exotic about her, shoulder length midnight hair, pale smooth skin, curves, yet lean toned, full breasts and enchanting ocean blue eyes. When he first met her, he thought that he had died and went to heaven, he cared for her, and loved her dearly but as a close friend and before the final with Voldemort; she and Harry had drifted apart, true it took her 'VERY' over protective father one Severus Snape a good long bit of time to accept it that didn't mean that he had to like it!

As Harry Potter entered his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had became Head prefect, Hermione and Draco Headboy and Headgirl, things were nearly falling into place. Then something had popped in his head, he saw Hermione and Draco! He had picked up his pace ''Guys!'' The raven haired green eyed now eight teen year old had waved to them excitedly, while running to them, ''Harry!'' They both had called out happily, actually Harry didn't really have a problem with Hermione and Draco being together; however Ronald Weasley did- See Draco had plucked up the courage to ask Hermione, after being her friend for a long time after he had apologied to her and to Harry for everything that he had said and had done.

Ron couldn't believe it! Eversince then the youngest male Weaslely had kept his distance from the three and then Samantha and Harry were dating, as Harry had made it to the two, Draco was in his trademark casual black attire,  
with his hair abit longer than what he had rememebered, Hermione was just in a simple pair of khaki capirs, and a pink tank top, with a pair of white wedges; and Hermione's hair was abit longer and loose around hair back. The young  
couple then smiled and watched Harry walk up to them wearing his regular jeans and a tshirt and his favorite pair of sneakers.

After hugging both Hermione and Draco, they were talking asking eachother how was there summer holidays, ''Oh that's right how was Italy you two?'' Harry asked as they were looking for Samantha, ''It was fantastic!'' Hermione had  
said while wrapping her arms around Draco's taller and muscular frame. Harry would make a mental note to go to Italy, for awhile, ''How was yours?'' Asked Draco, while placing his arm around Hermione's lean waist, until they had noticed  
sounds of a verbal altercation going on to their right?

The three then had gotten closer while fighting their way through the crowds of teenage boys and girls, they had finally gotten in the center of the sea of people, to observe Samantha and Ron in the middle of a verbal argument once more.

Harry had noticed that his girlfriend was in a black school girl robes before the sorting ceremony it had contrasted well with her pale skin and a pair of black wedges, that made her 5'5'' stature taller; and a black cloak made of silk; Ron was in a hand me down clothes- Samantha and Ron were so preoccupied with one upping eachother, they didn't notice that Ron's two former best friends were behind him and two adult males that had decided to watch and just incase if things had gotten out of hand thye would interviene, one of the males had jaw length black hair and dark eyes, that one was Severus Snape Samantha's father; the other by Severus had almost white blonde hair that he always kept pulled back in a low pony tail. When his cold silvery blue eyes had fallen upon Samantha two years ago, he claimed her, he had wanted her for himself, no one else would have her but Lucius Kayne Malfoy...

''Oh really Ronald!'' Countered Samantha not backing down, both had their wands out and both were ready to duel, all who knew Samantha knew that she was not a push over no where near by a longshot and they also knew that Ron would pull a few dirty moves.

So did Samantha, ''Oh come off it Samantha! Everyone knows that you were allowed in Hogwarts for only one reason and one reason alone, was because the greasy git death eater trash that is your father!'' Seething pulling her wand directly in his face ''You sorry wanker! Take those words back about my father, or I'll curse your balls off! Oh I forgot you have to have a set!'' As Ron then glared and said ''Why you little slut!'' Then he held up his wand ...

''Expelliarmus!'' Hermione's voice rung out, disarming Ron who glared, Harry and Draco flanked Samantha, ''Stay out of this whore of Malfoy!'' Hermione's eyes went wide as quaffles, ''Why you... you...'' Before she could get another word out, Draco had guided Samantha to Harry, Straightening his full 6'3'' height compared to Ron's 5'10'' stature ''Care to repeat yourself weasle bee?'' The two men, who were watching the show, decided to make themselves known ''Oh please repeat yourself Mr. Weasley,'' Came the voice of Professor Snape, potions master and by his left was Lucius Malfoy, and to Severus's right was Samantha's Step Mother, Melody Seeriah Snape.

Samantha's step mother Melody, had hair about the same shade as Hermione's but abit darker, she was tall and slender, unlike Samantha's and Hermione's slightly shorter statures, with beautiful brown eyes, and naturally sun kissed skin; she had traditional teaching robes that belonged to Hogwarts. Melody, looked around and made her brown stare back on Ron, however remained silent, ''Care to repeat yourself Mr. Weasley,'' Asked Lucius as he placed his gloved index finger onto his cold silver snake headed pimp cane, Samantha couldn't help but to look at him, he was beautiful...

With the drama with Ron settled, the three adults were boarding the train, he was going to spend two weeks in detention with Professor Sanpe and 30 points from Gryffindor, even though Harry should be pissed as well but it was funny as hell! Lucius then made brief eye contact with Samantha, cold silver blue had met ocean blue, while he was getting on the train, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move!

After Ron had boarded still glaring at Samantha, who had glared daggers right back at him, ''If looks could kill, Samantha, weasle bee would be dead!'' Draco said while chuckling Ron, who had heard what Draco had said, ''Get stuffed Malfoy!'' Ron had hollered through an opened window, ''Ignore the village idiot...'' Harry told Samantha as he grabbed her hand and boarded the train, all three had decided that it was best for Samantha to join the three in their part of the Hogwarts Express- surprisengly without insodent.

(This is chapter 1, I think that this will have 7 or 10 chapters idk yet Read and Review! Be kind this is my first Harry Potter Fan fiction in forever...)


	2. Hogwarts, rivalry, and 2mrw

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, and a Siren: Chapter 2...

(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, and on with the story, warning strong sexual situations...)

The long train ride to the infamous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, went without no real insodent, the sweet elderly woman that always pushes the treat trolly ''Do you dears want anything off the trolly?'' Hermione was really wanting a couple of chocolate frogs and a chocolate cauldrin cake, they were going to split all they bought, Samantha bought a couple of boxes of gummy witches, bertie bots every flavor beans, and one or two chocolate frogs; and on and on.

''So there are four houses at this Hogwarts?'' Asked Samantha, as her and Harry were splitting some bertie bots and a couple of chocolate frogs, ''Yes, there's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.'' Answered Hermione while taking Draco's hand in her's, ''Professor Snape is Slytherin's head of house, Professor Mcgonagall is head of Gryffindor, Professor Flitwick is Ravenclaw's head of house and Hufflepuff's head of house is Professor Sprout.'' Harry spoke, ''Any wandless teachings?'' Samantha while looking out the window, ''Not yet,'' Draco answered, while putting his arm  
around Hermione.

Their conoversation was interrupted when three people had knocked and came in the compartment, two boys and a girl about their ages, Samantha then looked up and her pink lips opened abit ''Toni! Sid! Peppermint!'' Her hand left Harry's sort of recluctantly, and she then bolted up to hug her friends, Draco then stood ''Dray!'' The boy named 'Toni' was tanned with average build, his shoulder length light brown hair was hanging loose he was in casual black jeans and a white tank top with a pair of black combat boots, ''Toni,'' The platuim blonde teen greeted as they shook hands, Sid was wearing a pair of khakis and white sneakers with a red top, Sid also had brown hair but it was slightly shorter than Toni's, and he was of average build as well.

Peppermint was about as curvy as Samantha, but with tanned skin and black eyes and black hair that reached her waist in waves, she was wearing an outfit similar to Samantha- Hermione then broke the silence ''How can we help you three?'' Standing up by Draco, while smiling and getting hugs from the three- during the war Samantha's three best friends had became friends with both Hermione and Harry- as Harry and Samantha sat down, Draco and Hermione sat across from them leaving the three to stand for a moment.

The three were looking at eachother, until Peppermint spoke, ''Well we can't find anywhere to be seated and we were wondering if we could sit in here and ride the rest of the way to Hogwarts?'' Leaving the decision up to Draco and to Hermione.

''Sure,'' Came Hermione, ''You may sit with us.'' Draco had said while they were softly playing music, the train ride to Hogwarts was going swell without insodent, ''How does the sorting ceremony work?'' Ask Samantha, ''It will be infront of the whole school, all you have to do is relax and the hat will do what's best.'' Hermione had said, ''Oh we're here,'' Beamed Harry, while taking Samantha's hand, with the seven friends they then went into the thestral driven carriages, after they had arrived the four newer teens to the school were first to be sorted, then the first years. Due to the final battle against the Dark Lord, Voldemort, Samantha's school, Salem Private School Of The Magical Arts, that her and her friends had gone to was destoried, and the professors that were trying to protect the students were killed off; most of the students were killed.

The headmaster, Dumbledore, had agreed to take a few students for their last year at the famed magic school, in came Professor Mcgonagall in her traditional attire, ''Welcome to Hogwarts, now there will be some changes this year a handful of new students that are going to go first through these doors and to be sorted into their new houses. There are four houses and they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, follow me please, and the younger years will proceed after these lot are sorted.'' The handful of teens followed the deputy headmistress into the massive great hall.

There was a very old skinny man in wizards robes' he then stood as the teens were told to halt by the steps that were leading to the professors' massive dinning table, the four best friends Toni, Sid, Peppermint and Samantha saw Severus, Lucius, Melody there; ''Now the sorting will begin, when I call your name you will come up and I shall place the sorting upon your head and you will be in your rightful houses... *looking at her scroll* Peppermint Parkinson.'' As Peppermint started up the stairs to sit on the wooden stool, most of the hall was full of either wolf whistles or whispers, 'That's Pansy's cousin?' or 'Damn how's that possible?' 'Gimme some of that...' The Professor Mcgonagall then placed the ratty looking hat upon Peppermint's head ''Hmm yes... Slytherin!'' The Slytherin's then cheered loudly.

Somehow everyone had the feeling that Slytherin was going to be pretty full this year, as Peppermint then joined her new house ''Toni Kintya'' The boy then walked up the stairs hearing the girls swoon and sighed dreamy, Toni then sat on the stool ''Yes... hmmmm... Slytherin!'' More howls and cheering from Slytherin house, ''Quiet thickheads!'' Bellowed Snape, to which Samantha had to hide a couple of giggles while placing her hand to her mouth to giggle, ''Sid Kintya,'' The teen then stepped up and again the sighing and swooning the girls' were doing ''Yes... Gryffindor!'' The Gryffindors's errupted with cheers, ''Samantha Snape...'' It was Samantha's turn, the raven haired teen girl was pretty nervous, as she stepped onto the platform the hat was then placed upon her head ''Hmmmm, you my dear are leaving the decision up to me... hmm... right... the house that this witch will be in... Slytherin!'' Severus's lips curved in a slight smile.

Again the Slytherins's had errupted into roaring, no one could believe the wolf whistles directed towards Samantha, to her displeasure, she had to take a seat by the Italian pervert Blaise Zabini, ''Well, my little cia mia, singal yet?'' He had asked lecherously while trying to put his arm around her smaller shoulders ''Any part of you touches me you will not get back in one piece pony boy...'' She had hissed at him... the two didn't notice that they were being watched by all the great hall, until his hand went south on Samantha ''Pervert!'' *SLAP!* and he had gotten slapped out of his seat while  
Samantha then sat back down and acted like nothing happened while shaking her stinging hand.

Dumbledore was watching with his blue eyes twinkling with humor, ''Impressive slapping technique, Miss Snape.'' Her pale cheeks had then turned slightly pink, as she then muttered out a quiet thank you, her ocean blue eyes had drifted on Harry 'What's he thinking?' She asked herself as the younger years were done with being sorted.

As the announcements were done, the headmaster then stood up ''And now before he become too befunddled by our delicious feast, there will be a few new professors starting Mr Malfoy will take up as the History of magic postion until further notice, and there will be a couple of new classes this year for the sixth and seventh years, also there will be a Holiday Ball, if any of you gentlemen wish to ask these beautiful young ladies to it you can! And finally, some of the students will have their own rooms this year due to both houses of Slytherin and Gyrffindor being full, after the feast your head of house will meet up with you and show you where to go... And now let's dig in!'' He then clapped his skinny old hands once or twice and all kinds of food had appeared on the students plates and lined up down the middle; to which the starving students happily dug in, while talking.

Ever since the Malfoys' turned spy and joined the order, everyone in the order was stand offish about it, however in time they were trusted, Samantha couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was being watched... out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucius staring at her not coldly but almost lovingly... Samantha happened to look infront  
of her and see...

And much to her dismay, a scowling Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle, were across from her, '' So Samantha, shag Potter yet?'' The jealous pug face seventh year asked hatefully, while Crabbe and Goyle and Millicent grunted/chuckled, ''So Pansy whens the wedding to Draconis? Oh I forgot he caught you cheating on him with Crabbe over here, so the Malfoy fortune will not be yours... however the consollation is this you get to watch Draconis be happy with Hermione Granger...'' Seeing her fume more and turn more petulant, and more ugly, ''Draco is just blind, that sexless whore mudblood could and never will please him...'' ''You know Pansy, there are other ways to make a man happy rather than flat backing like you dear...'' Even Zabini had to stifle a chuckle, the arguing teen girls didnt notice that the professors were watching them, ''Look here Snape, just because you are Severus's bastard daughter, and just because you helped the boy that will never die, beat the Dark Lord, and just because you are a Slytherin, doesnt mean that we are ever going to get along... so watch your back...'' The ugly pug hissed...

Unknowningly to the two girls Peppermint who was sitting adjacent from them by Draco, the two had looked over and said at the sametime ''Here we go again...'' They both knew that Pansy was going to get herself killed, Samantha Snape was no one to triffle with! The Raven haired girl killed Knott, Wormtail, Avery, and Bellatrix's husband Rudolfis Lestrange, and spat in the face of Lord Voldemort!

The girl didn't fear anyone, ''Watch my back? Eh? Sounds like a threat, and Pansy maybe I should go to the board of govenors and speak to them directly about your unfemine actions and threats towards me and my safety, and as for Draconis stay away from my friend, or I'll send you to hell!'' The ocean eyed girl had hissed in a retaliation...

The professors then interjected, ''Miss Parkinson, since you cannot act like a resctive adult towards your fellow Slytherins then detention for two weeks with Professor Melodiana, and as much as this pains me 40 points from Slytherin!'' Barked Professor Snape, ''Also 30 points to Slytherin for Samantha's determination, and will,'' After that was settled the professors went and gathered the students that were going to have their own rooms, and it turned out the Peppermint and Samantha were going to share a common room!

The two then followed Lucius Malfoy to the room that they were going to be staying for the remainder of the year, since Professor Snape was busy with both Blaise- for his constant gropping of Samantha- and Pansy for her disrespect of her fellow Slytherins and students, so the headmaster suggested that Lucius would show the two teen girls the way.

''How do you two like Hogwarts, so far?'' Asked the aristocratic wizard, the two beamed ''I like it,'' Peppermint said ''I think that I will like it here as well, however I know that it will take sometime to get used to.'' Samantha had said while keeping up with them, ''So Sammy, what does Harry think about you being sorted into Slytherin?'' Her besty asked, indeed that was a good question, Lucius perked up a bit indeed what did Harry think? ''I honestly I dont know Pepps, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.'' Lucuis had gritted his teeth quietly wishing that he would be the lucky one that was by her side, holding Samantha's hand kissing her and holding her; Potter may have earned his respect but when it came to this mere slip of a woman he could provide for her he could love her, see Lucius Kayne Malfoy was a Veela/Siren, and true that was a rare breed within itsself and true he was married to Narcissa Black- however they divorced in private and went their separate ways, the only thing that they had in common was Draco...

As they had gotten to the portrait that had a young male wizard that had reddish brown hair and average appearance, that was hiding Peppermint's and Samantha's rooms ''Think of a password, and I shall tell the staff if they have need of you,'' Drawled out Lucius while his gaze was on Samantha, both had looked at eachother ''Equi Tenebrosum,'' Came Samantha's voice, smirking Lucius said ''I rather like that idea Miss Snape, if Miss Parkinson agrees...'' Peppermint then knodded her head yes, as the portrait then swung forward, inside the tall aristocratic blonde had stepped inside first and helping the two in.

The two had looked around, the common room's colors were green silver blacks- ''You will find that your things have already been brought up,'' Said the new history of magic teacher, as he inclined his head forward ''Goodnight ladies, if either need to talk my door will always be opened to you...'' While having his gaze on the object of his affection, secretly from afar he had watched over her since she was insturmental in the defeat of the dark lord.

He, Lucius, had nearly forgotten that Samantha had gone to Salem until he had first laid eyes on her in almost 12 years at 16 years of age, he had almost forgotten to breathe, Samantha looked alot like her mother that had died when she was 7 she had watched her die, when the only heir to the Snape fortune, had went on with her father in their lives; Severus had met Samantha's step mother Melodiana, after Athena- Samantha's real mother died Severus thought that he would never love again.

True Severus had a childhood crush on Lilly Evans Potter, but then he had met Athena, true she was a beauty all around, same features as Samantha, but when she had died and when her's and Severus's daughter was reaching nine he really relied on Narcissa, Samantha's god mother, to teach her how to act like a lady and to teach her about her powers.

A bit after that he had met Melodiana, Melody she prefered to be called, she had a son from a previous relationship Seth, that was in the field of being a Potions Master in Italy, on an internship.

Anyway Lucius then pulled himself from his musings to only have Samantha keeping his gaze, and Peppermint had gone to her room, ''Miss Snape, if need my asstance in anyway, my door is down the hall to the left, and it will be opened, if you have need... *walking towards her, and gently holding his hand with her's, feeling its softness, and placing it gently upon his lips* Goodnight Miss Snape.'' Lucius had said while giving her hand a slight and tender kiss, allowing his perfectly chisled mouth linger on her wrist for a moment, and then turning his heel and walking out.

And when he had left the room and shut the portriat, he then made a b-line to his private rooms, that were not that far from Peppermint's and Samantha's rooms, also were linked to the history of magic room, leaning against the door that also linked into his bedroom; he needed her, he wanted her, he Lucius Kayne Malfoy will not be denied... While shutting his eyes tightly to tame his wildly beating and pounding heart, slowly opening them; he had started to subconicously started to run his tongue over his sprouting fangs.

Lucius had quickly started to mutter the calming charm, he couldn't afford to loose control now, he couldn't and he will not become a blood crazy demon- see if a veela or a siren cant find their mate and bond to them then they will turn into a blood thristy demon that will be unstopable.

He couldn't do that he would never force himself upon his mate, however if he didnt act fast then he may loose her forever, he didn't live truly until recently. When their eyes had connected it was a true connection that only a mate of a veela or a siren or in this case both; could feel, he could telepathly call to her, or go into her dreams and he could read her heart and soul at will: potions have very little affect on him so do spells, Veela/Sirens are very erratic by nature but when it comes to their true mates they are firecly posessive of them.

With that in mind, Lucius had decided to see her without her even knowing, pulling out his wand from his green jeweled snake headed silver pimp cane and going into his private rooms, and placing his wand in the center, onto the waist length mirror; and chanting ''Seeahing, Memtario, Samantha Snape,'' The mirror slowly pulsed a few times slowly, and to reveal the lively image of Samantha, sitting on her bed wearing a pair of very short sleepy boxer shorts on, and a tank top.

Samantha was brushing her hair, and pulling in a loose and simple braid, she was sighing to herself and getting under the covers, as she was two of her fimilars two adorable calico kittens that were nearly identical having the orange black and white patterns, had jumped playfully onto her bed. Samantha then let out a startled cry ''Damnit! Lypshun! Sysiroe! You both scared the life out of me!'' True she couldn't stay mad at them, her babies.

Lucius watched the mirror he was always kinda partical to cats, while the two snuggled up to their mistress's waist purring Samantha was pulling out a pink and black notebook, and placing her wand onto the notebook, writing began to appear. Lucius watched in awe, as what power that his friend's breathe taking daughter really posessed, he saw what she had written 'Do I love him?'

That alone was a baffling question to say in the least, was she referring to Harry? True the boy and her seemed happy but were they? Lucius had remembered after the war when they were all being checked over at St Mungo's, Samantha didn't even realize that Naginni had bitten her on her left ankle, and how she collasped how they were all worried.

Lucius the most, he visited her everynight talking to her, when Potter and Severus were forced to go home after being treated, he had snuck in and held her hand and spoke to her. He had such respect for her, and admiration, he then flooed the finest healer on his payrole and the elder wizard had came and healed her within two days, the man told them that another three os four more hours Samantha would've been beyond aid even with the charms and the illegal potions that she was using to delay the affects of the lethal serpent's venom- when she had discovered that she was badly hurt.

That alone had scared the hell out of Lucius, noticing that his Samantha was almost asleep the wizard watching through the mirror, decided go to bed and try to sleep, things will look clearer in the morning, ah yes a fresh start tomorrow, he then had looked up at the reflection one more time; and then placed his palm to his mouth and then blew her a kiss ''Goodnight my Innamorota'' He whispered, while getting ready for bed Ah yes a fresh start tomorrow everything will look alot clearer by then...

~~~~~~ Meanwhile with Samantha~~~~~

Samantha had decided to pen a note to Harry asking him if he were angry with her for being sorted into Slytherin? And he had replied back with (:No why would I be?:) (:Because I am not in the Gyrffindor House,:) (:I see... no I'm not mad at you... just dont beat us in quidditch too badly,:) she smiled. See they bewitched some some notebooks so that they could communicate whenever they are not around eachother.

~~~~~ with Harry~~~~~

Meanwhile in the head prefect's room, for some unknown reason Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his girlfriend of two years, it could be nothing he could've been imaging it but it seemed that Draco's father was staring at Samantha like she and him were the only people in the world. He didnt know what to make of it, Harry James Potter- the boy who lived- will get to bottom of it!

As the head prefect got ready for bed, laying down, for two years he has never told Samantha that he loved her, and the same around; did he ever love her? He had never even told her that he loved her?! Like when a man would love a woman? It wasn't fair to either of them, sure they have snogged a few times, but that was it really; maybe when she gets settled in the school a bit more, he will talk to her about their relationship a bit more.

Harry then had fallen in an almost uneasy sleep that night... rememebering how Samantha fought against Voldemort and his darkness she was so brave she even gave him her first kiss infront of the dark wizard!

(End of chapter 2, o and btw Equi Tenebrosum- means dark horse in Latin, got that idea from listening to Katy Perry's song: Dark Horse ft Juicy J, R&amp;R, dont worry dear readers the plot will thicken... in future chapters there will be strong sexual situations...) 


	3. 1st nite, nightmares, memories

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, and a Siren: Chapter 3

( Disclaimer, see chapter 1, and on with the story...)

Samantha was tossing and turning and talking in her sleep, and sweating profusely, ''Expecto- NO!'' Her familars were mewling and pawing at her trying to wake her up, failing miserably both kittens were busy trying to figure out how to wake up their mistress- until Lipshun had landed on her head, ''Damnit! you two!'' She swore as she rubbed her head for a few moments, and sat back up as the two kittens were purring and cuddling up to her again, in an apology, as Samantha sat there remembering it her ordeal as if it were yesterday, while bringing her legs up to her chest and placing her hands on the back of her neck crying, the memories will never leave her be!

The day before Voldemort had abducted Samantha, she had kissed Harry infront of the dark lord...

Getting up and taking out her pensive, still covered in sweat and her voice was hoarse, talking to her pets ''I dont know you two, *looking at her kittens* will I ever find peace and happiness?'' She had asked, 'was that so much to ask?' she had thought to herself, while leaning over the pensive...

~Samantha's Pensive Memory~

Samantha was in Voldemort's dungeons' being tortured, after she was abducted from what was left of Salem, she was held there for a month being beaten daily, starved, and dementors were patrolling the cell keeping her nice and weak. Right after Samantha had killed Knott, Wormtail, Avery, and Bellatrix's husband Rudolfis Lestrange right infront of the already highly unstable woman, and spat in the face of Lord Voldemort! But still he was far from angry, he almost seemed amused, everynight and everyday he tried to 'convince' and entice her to join him as his queen and kill Harry Potter for him.

And Samantha would always fire back at him, with a 'no,' or 'death is more appealing!' She was tired, weak, hungry, and starting to reconsider, but she had kept to her morals; she Samantha Angelina Snape, would never turn coat over to the dark side! Going on a month now, Samantha was sarting to give up all hope of being rescued, she knew that her wands were taken- Salems that were amidextrus could fight with two wands if they desired- she found a flaw in Voldemort's plan in order to keep her a servant, or 'queen', during the changing of the guard it was about a 15 minuet delay give or take.

She also had noticed that her two wands were laying on a simple mahogany desk, Samantha also was well aware of her not being chained on this night- whenever Voldemort was in the mood to hurt her he would grab the chains on the wall about three feet from her and chain her, or whenever he was in a 'giving' mood he would hold two objects in the air and ask her which one would she prefer; one night Bellatrix had snuck down to Samantha's holding cell with Crabbe and Goyle as they held the going on 17 year old girl down the unstable woman had craved her certain areas of flesh cruelly with a rusted dull death eater dagger!

Her poor father must be worried about her, not to menton all of her friends and all of her family; Samantha saw her chance this was as good as any, she gathered all of her power and all of her will, by war crawling to the bars,  
and as she then reached for the bars to support herself she was using the to pull her weak and battered body up.

Reaching her hand through the bars willing herself and her power one wand flew at her hand, and she quickly hid it in her tattered clothing and the other she had done the same, Samantha knew that Voldemort had no knowledge of who was her godmother; that meant that she could stay with her until she was well enough to go and aid her friends.

Samantha had heard some foot steps sounding like high heeled shoes, noticing that one of the death eater guards were coming after the dementors had left, they had no idea of her powers! Samantha acted fast, improvising, trying to come up with a good fool proof escape plan; of course! Bellatrix it was her turn to 'guard' her tonight! Samantha would gload her into freeing her to beat her...

''Well, Samantha, I get the privilage of babysitting you tonight, so says the Dark Lord.'' The young teen was smiling inside as Bellatrix was sitting upon the mahogany desk cross-legged, and pouting, ''That will give us time to have a girl to girl chat,'' Samantha had rasped, while looking at the dearranged woman ''Pitty,'' Samantha had playfully pouted, ''What was that?'' Belltrix asked looking over at the beaten down girl in great anger that came to Hermione's aid; ''So Bella, how have you been, lately? Any new hubbies since I killed yours!'' That did it! ''Bitch! I'll kill you!'' She screamed while unlocking Samantha out of her cell, and pulling her out by her hair- that was dirty and covered in dried blood as was the rest of her smooth and pale flawless skin was now covered in ugly gashes and bruises, Samantha was then kicked a few times in the back; before the physco bitch turned around; Bellatrix had made a big mistake by looking away for a moment.

Samantha quickly gathered her strength and stood up with her wands in both of her hands, ''Petrificus Totalus!'' Samantha had screamed while Bellatrix was turning back around with the rusty old knife, and a whip, but as  
soon as Samantha had said the enchantment; the crazy bitch's hands and arms had locked to her sides and fell down to the ground hard! Samantha then pointed her wands at the now petrified woman, ''Wingardium Leviosa.'' She chanted, while levitating her in the cell and locking the door, hiding the key, also making sure that she had a head start, ''Accio Bellatrix's wand.'' To which the wand had floated to her and Samantha then placed it on the desk; before  
leaving, she turned around and said ''How dare Rudolfis die without saying goodbye, it's bad manners...'' Samanthat then smiled and left, she then ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

She had managed to fight through couple of the grunts, and take other routes that didn't have dementors watching, and she- Samantha- an unregistered animagus, looking around again, before sneaking out of the window feeling the cool rain upon her dirty and abused skin, opening her mouth allowing some of the water to aid her; while she was on the roof of the massive hideout, before transforming into a raven. As her body contorted into a raven, her favorite bird, Samantha then flew the hell out of there hoping against hope that her will and powers and her adrenilne would hold out until she had gotten to her godmother's manor. As she flew over head, a good while into the flight- flying wearily, watching for the right tree that was a clue that she was almost there.

Samantha was started to get weaker and more tired, due to the fact that he- Voldemort- barely fed her, 'Almost there,' she willed herself more and more, on this night that she had escaped she had overheard a conversation with Voldemort and some of the death eaters that he would not be there to 'help Samantha see the error of her thinking' because he was going to get the 'Mudblood Granger' as he called her, Samantha had to protect her! 'Please body hold for me a bit longer,' and she focused everything that she was and more to find her godmother, then  
she saw it!

Samantha had made it to Malfoy Manor, ''Cissa, please be okay!'' She prayed while running to the secret passage ways that the servants use, as she entered through the passage ways thankful that there were no servants during the  
nights. Running fast as she could, while holding onto the lavish walls, she had heard voices through one of the walls, one was Draco's, the others were Narcissa and Lucius and there was another belonged to Hermione? Of course the highly intellegent muggle born and her dear blonde dragon are dating... She was too tired to think, the blood loss was too great, her hunger, her body was dying for aid!

''Father, any word as to where is Samantha?'' Draco asked with a hint of worry in his voice, ''No Draco, The Dark Lord has been very secretive, not even Harry could see throughly into his mind to try to find her, about where he has taken her, I have been secretly taking some memebers of the order to the places where he goes and harms people who defy him, or for the joining...'' Came Lucius's sexy drawl, he too also had that slight worried tone within his throat, more than Draco, ''I feel that she is alive.'' Came Narcissa's voice with the same worried tone, and shaken with fear and very  
deep concern- she was a mother after all and she considered her godchildren her's, ''Alive but very weak,'' She finished, Hermione remained quiet for a minuet, then her face had lit up in surprise, as if she discovered the fountain of youth, ''Wait a minuet, how did Pansy know about Salem being destoryed? And better yet, how did she know exactly where Samantha was station alone during Voldemort's attack that night?'' Three looked at her, true how did she know? Draco then put his arm around Hermione tightly, he knew that his crazy bitch of an aunt had tramintized his angel, by carving that awaful name into his perfect Hermione's arm; first things first the two Malfoy men had decided to go looking for Samantha it the morning.

Until Samantha had made herself known, by slowly walking in the room, holding onto the opened door frame, no one noticed her due to the fact that they were having their heads down looking through parchments and books, trying to get a hint they even pulled out some old maps! And that she was quiet, ''I'm ok,'' Her very hoarse voice had annouced, all four heads had popped up quickly to see the girl that had been missing for a month!

She slowly gimped towards the closest person, which was Lucius who walked to her seemingly with a blink of an eye, tipping her chin weakly up to his 6'4''stature, and meeting his burning and worried stare and from what she could muster ''Help...me...'' Before fainting in his arms.

~~~ End of Samantha's memory~~~

Samantha, who was sweating more profusely as she was being thrusted out from her pensive memory; fallen onto her side on the floor, breathing hard, her now loose braid was fallen out and her hair was now damp laiden with sweat and in her face. Her kittens walked over to her by hopping from the bed and onto the floor and purring and nuzzling her; trying to soothe her.

Which it had worked for awhile, Samantha then looked up Lipshun was at eye level with her while Sysiroe was tenderly nuzzling her left side. The girl smiled, her kittens were looking out for their mistress, ''Lets go to bed babies, mommy  
is going to take a potion to help her sleep...'' She then gathered the kittens in her arms and they were placed on the bed, as their mistress went and got a vile with a sleeping draught...

~~~~ At that moment, in Lucius Malfoy's bedroom, during the time when Samantha had her nightmare...~~~~

Lucius's cold blue eyes had snapped awake when he had sensed that something was very wrong with his little raven haired witch, he then got out of his bed, the veela/siren had noticed that he was sweating like 'he' was having the nightmare. As he had placed his hand onto the mirror and had said the same enchantment as earlier this evening ''Seeahing, Memtario, Samantha Snape,'' The image of his mate, his Samantha had appeared back in the mirror's reflection rather than his own. She was thrashing around in her bed, muttering screaming in her sleep ''Expecto- NO!'' then she had sat up in a cold sweat panting very hard and putting her now unruly bedhead in her bent knees, with her hands clasped over her neck's nape.

This worried him, why wasn't she asleep peacfully, he then heard her somewhat muffled sobs, this had torn at him wishing that he would be by her side when her night terrors, before the dark lord's defeat, he could tell that his little Samantha was tramatized by the dark wizard; hell, Lucius even feared him and the elder Malfoy never feared anyone!

The man had wished that whenever those horrid nights would rear their ugly head that he could hold her until they have passed, whenever would strike and holding her and telling her that she was safe...

Then his curiousity spiked when she was by her pensive, he watched how she tricked Bellatrix into releasing her to beat her... instead his Samantha had casted the Petrificus Totalus hex on on the lunatic, and fled to his manor, his sanctuary that would be only for her...

With the image of Samantha back on her bed with her kittens, and a sleeping draught, before he had gone to his pensive Lucius had extended his arm to the mirror and placing his hand back on it shutting his eyes making sure that she wouldn't have anymore terrors he had replaced them with something very wonderful and beautiful.

Lucius knew that Samantha loved unicorns and waterfalls and roses, so he had created a dream for her so that they wont show their ugly faces to ensure that she would sleep more soundly; he would go into her dreams  
he would alter his appearance slightly and keep her safe, with Samantha taken care of, for the night, he then turned abit to get his pensive to look at that faithful night...

~~~~~ Lucius's Memory~~~~

Lucius wasted no time, before hoisting the unconious girl within his strong arms, ''Glompsy!'' Narcissa screamed for her house elf, *pop* ''Glompsy is here Mistress Narcissa, what can Glompsy do for you gentle mistress?'' Lucius was carrying Samantha up to his rooms, ''Call for our family healer, now!'' The little female house elf bowed and popped away doing what she was told, while the three Draco, Hermione and Narcissa ran upstairs to Lucius's rooms they have found her laying on his king size lavish bed, he was bathing and dressing her wounds; while Narcissa quickly ran to her god daughter's otherside with tears in the older woman's eyes.

Samantha was like a daughter to the woman, as Draco and Hermione got closer, Severus's daughter had suffered, ''Look mother...'' Draco said pointing at the prone girl's arms the words 'whore,' 'blood traitor,' 'mudblood lover' engraved into her skin, 'whore' was on her right arm, 'blood traitor,' was on her smooth curvy yet lean stomach, 'mudblood lover' was carved into her left arm, since her clothes were about ready to fall apart at the seams.

Hermione then looked down at her own arm, with tears, and back at the hateful and hurtful words that were carved onto Samantha's flesh ''It was Bellatrix,'' The three looked at her, ''How do you know, love?'' Draco asked just as confused as his parents looked.

Hermione then rolled up her sleeve and showed them, the words were identical, proving Hermione's theory right as her and Draco were helping the two older people with the girl's wounds ''Good God and heavens, what did he do to her?'' Asked Narcissa, on the verge of tears, and anger *pop!* ''Glompsy is here mistress Narcissa, and Glompsy had brought, the healer...'' ''Good job, Glompsy, enter Troy!'' Narcissa ordered, the elder man then came in and treated the girl's wounds very delicately, as he was done he then gave Lucius a vile of very deep red substance, ''Give her this twice a day, when she wakes, and put very little of it in some tea or in a broth and make her drink it, this potion will heal all her wounds. then give her green tea with only a pinch of belladonna, it will make her sleep and she will get better faster  
she cannot be moved for at least five days!'' The elder healer had said as he left, Lucius then placed the vile onto the nightstand by his bed, sat by Samantha's prone frame holding her hand, ''Draco?'' The Malfoy patiarch had asked his son, ''Yes father?'' The boy replied ''Floo the order, and tell them that Samantha had managed to escape from The Dark Lord, she is weak and beaten but alive, we will give them the word when she wakes.'' Came his father's voice while his hand was still twined with Samantha's.

The four had decided to take turns watching over Samantha until she is well enough, Lucius had decided to take the first watch since he really doesn't go to bed until late. Narcissa had went to her rooms, reluctantly, Draco and Hermione went to his, to do what his father had asked of him and to be with Hermione, as Lucius adjusted the blankets around her, then sat back down on the chair that he had pulled by her to watch over her.

Reaching over and holding her hand, he had felt complete, her hand was so soft and delicate; standing up and leaning forward a bit and giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek and on her forehead, her other cheek; and his lips had brushed questiongly over her soft ones- slowly placing a kiss onto her lips, then he kissed her forehead once more.

He had dreamnt about her being in his bed, but not injured, Lucius dreamnt of the day that his mate his angel would be under him crying his name out in pleasure, he watched over her for three days; he didn't really remove himself from her side, only when Narcissa had made him, to get something to eat and to get refreshed; sometimes she even forced him to take a nap.

As Lucius then sat back down on his bed, still remembering, three days later her ocean blue eyes had opened slowly- she then looked around in her new surroundings- with her head still shaking a little. And noticed that Lucius was watching her, while holding her hand, ''Lu.. Lucius?'' He had tigthened his hold onto her hand, while his other to stroke her hair.

They both had heard Severus's and Harry's voices rung through the hallway to Lucius's rooms, as they opened the door Lucius had quickly- and reluctantly let go of her hand as Severus enetered the room, he immediately was by his only child's side ''Papa,'' She whispered, as he placed the back of her hand onto his cheek, and then placing it back down.

Harry then came in ''Samantha! I'm so sorry! I should've been there alot sooner!'' The boy who lived had gone to her otherside, and held her other hand ''It's... it's not your fault Harry, I.. dont blame you...'' Narcissa then came in with Draco and Hermione in tow, ''Samantha!'' The three had exclaimed while everyone was talking and bickering at once, it was giving both himself and Samantha headaches; he could tell that she was getting one by her constant shutting her eyes and holding her head.

She had sat up, slowly, Samantha then looked at her arms and noticed the slurrs engraved on her, still the bickering went on and on her father was blaming Harry, Hermione was trying to calm the two hot heads down. Draco and Narcissa were keeping the two apart; Lucius was sitting by her while holding her hand trying to calm her down.

Samantha then looked at him, the expression on her pale delicate face was filled with pain, sorrow, distain, the list would go on and on; Samantha finaly had enough ''Enough! please!'' They had stopped fighting, and listened to her, ''This is no ones fault, papa, I decided to patrol the nothern part of Salem, by myself, Harry wanted to go with me but I told him to go with Peppermint and Toni; I put up a fight somehow I don't know how I was knocked out; and I woke up in those dungeons. Everynight and everyday, he would try to threaten me or 'bribe' me to become his queen, and everytime I would tell him no. Then he had the dementors patrol my cell that he was keeping me in, he would beat me non stop, I was starved, and beaten, one night late Bellatrix and Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy snuck down to where I was being held... Crabbe and Goyle held me down... while Pansy was kicking me... Bellatrix then got a knife...  
and did this to me!'' She then showed the people as it what had happened to her in her time of being abducted...

Lucius wanted to make those respondisble suffer and then die, if they were lucky, for touching what was his...

~~~~End of Lucius's pensive memory~~~~

He then sat back down on his bed, to watch Samantha sleep, getting back up- still in his night clothes- flooing to her room quietly, he needed to be near if only for a moment. Walking to her bed and seeing her kittens on the other side of her bed, on her pillow, with a sleepy eye each opened a bit; then they went back to sleep: Lucius then sat by her bed side, and gently scooping her up in his strong arms, to hold her in his lap; holding softly tenderly. Placing his lips to her ear ''Me nigra sum, cobra,'' He whispered softly, ''Angelus autem meus es tu,'' While kissing her temple, then pulling back, then gently kissing her lips, ''Tea amica mea,'' Lucius said as he pulled back; and placing her back in her original position.

Lucius then went back to his rooms and had gone to bed, it had taken all of his endurance and his will not to take her to his rooms and ravish her all night... with that in mind, he had gone back to bed...

(Chapter 3 ends, chapter 4 will be getting worked on, R&amp;R! and yes I will be getting my other stories up soon! and the translations are as follows me nigra sum, cobra: i am your cobra, angelus autem meus es tu: you are my angel, and finally tea amica mea: you are my love...) 


	4. month l8tr, and finally, and buliding up

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, and a Siren: Chapter 4

(Disclaimer see chapter 1, I'm going to speed it up a bit it's to be a month since the new year had begun...)

Exactly one month after Samantha, Peppermint, Toni, and Sid had came to Hogwarts they were doing very well; it had turned out that Narcissa was the new Diviniation Professor, and Bill Weasley was the new wandless teacher- and for some reason Peppermint seemed happy, and the new DADA was Sirius Black!

Towards the end of the war, Sirius had to fake his death as did Remus, Harry was upset about it but after a couple of days he had calmed down and talked out his problems with the two for doing that; and Samantha and Harry had gone to Hogsmead and talke everything out and they decided to just be friends...

Samantha had been in a daze for the past few weeks, she couldn't figure out what was going on, everytime that she had looked in the direction of Lucius Malfoy she would start breathing hard. Remembering the first night that she had fallen back to sleep after her nightmare, she was dreaming of a gorgeous black unicorn, with purple eyes and a thick very dark mane and tail; and beside it was an equally beautiful man he looked almost like... Lucius?!

Or he at least looked like him, the tall very handsome man had extended his hand and she started walking towards him on the soft grass by a serene lake; as soon she had reached him- the man then took her hand. As that action had happened, Samantha then looked down at herself and she was wearing an Ocean Blue Corset Dress with Sequins Evening Dress to match her eyes; and her hair was blowing freely in the wind; before Samantha knew it his strong warm arms were around her smaller frame. She then snapped her head up to meet his burning and penetrating stare, Lucius then bent his head to where his lips were by her temple- he started to whisper ''Oculos tuos, et dulce mihi somnia volare...'' He then brought her close, and they were seemingly flying very high with only the two  
in the warm air whipping around her hair as she stared up at him.

Again she had felt his lips by her temple, ''Oculos tuos, et dulce mihi somnia volare, Innamorota...'' She was clinging onto his traditional black robe as if her life hand depended on it, tilting her head up to meet his again burning gaze. They had stopped flying, and just stayed floating there, peering into each others' eyes, as her arms then wrapped around his neck; leaning more and more into what was to come, as their lips were meeting both parties had closed their eyes and their lips had met...

At that second, ''Oy, Samantha!'' Screamed Peppermint, ''Huh what?'' Samantha had dozed off on the couch of the girls' common room ''Come on it's the first match, us vs Gyffindor!'' Samantha and Peppermint and Toni were the Chasers, Draco was the seeker, Michelle Ayburn, the Keeper, the Beaters were Crabbe and Goyle. And the Gyrffindors, Harry the Seeker, the Chasers were Ginny, Sheamus, and Sid, the Keeper was Ron, the Beaters were Dean and Nick. The old rivalary fueled with not only the Gyffindors and the Slytherins, but the Salem Dragons and the Serpents, those were true rivaries within themselves...

As the two had made it, dressed for Qudditch, with their brooms in their hands, Draco was outside waiting ''About time...'' He growled, ''Samantha had fallen asleep,'' Peppermint had said while they were entering the changing rooms where the players were already dressed. After a couple of minuets of going over the strageity, the Gyrffindors were already out on the field flying around the pitch getting cheers- Draco, being the team captin, was infront, then it was Peppermint flanking his left and Samantha on his right, and the rest had followed.

As the opposition had flown in the air in their respective positions, Samantha happened to turn her head slightly and noticed that her father and Lucius were sitting in the teachers section of the bleachers- Samantha really needed to calm her wild heart right now!

As Draco's stare ventured to Hermione, who was calling the match with Lavender Brown, his gaze had softened a bit 'Oh how I love her, does she know?' He had mused to himself, as Madam Hooch had stepped onto the field ''Now I want a nice clean game from you lot!''As the bludgers were released, Samantha had quickly put her hair up in a loose pony tail, then the golden snitch, both Harry and Draco's heads were wipping around following the snitch's movements. As the referee and the flight instructor, had released the Quaffle, Samantha dove and the game had begun!

As the three Slytherin Chasers were flying towards Gyrffindor's goal post, where Ron was gurading the three hoops, "Pepps!'' Samantha screamed while throwing the Quaffle, she caught it and for a distance, "Toni!'' Another toss, ''Sam!'' And what the raven hared daughter of one Severus Snape had done was impressive, by kicking while being upside down, the Quaffle in the middle goal post...

Hermione: Samantha scores ten points to Slytherin!

Ron had glared, as Hermione had said that, again the interception by the Slytherin Chasers, this time it was Toni but he headbutted the quaffle into the end hoop...

Hermione: Toni Kintya scores, another goal for Slytherin!

Lavender: I have to admit Hermione, they are playing fair...

Before Hermione could come back with anything, Peppermint had scored! Ron was getting really pissed as the match was going on the Slytherins were singing ''Weasley is our King!'' Hermione was trying not to laugh, the score was Gyrffindor: 70 Slytherin: 190, Ron was seething more and more!

The youngest male Weasley was turning as red as his hair, as Samantha was taking posession of the Quaffle; during the match both Lucius and Severus had looks of pride on their faces, Lucius loved to watch his dragon at Qudditch, but now watching his mate with unbridaled pride in his face- his eyes were speaking over endless volumes.

As Samantha was flying with the Quaffle tucked saftely under her arm, unknowningly to her Ron quickly grabbed one of the bludger clubs and as soon as one of the dangerous balls that have no ally; Samantha was nearing Ron at break-neck speed.

Ron bidded his time, as she had gotten within five feet of the middle hoop by faking out Ron, she had scored again! Earning another ten points to Slytherin! As Samantha was flying high above where the teachers' section was, then flying back around showing off a bit- surprisingly the Slytherins weren't really getting booed?!

As Samantha had made eye contact with Ron, and he smirked and blasted the dangerous bludger right at her! She couldn't get out of the way fast enough! Until it had busted and broke Samantha's broom: her Nimble Fire! It was very expensive! A gift from Narcissa, Samantha was falling fast, she couldn't think or react!

Before anyone could react, Lucius had flown to her rescue, he had her bridal style still in the air, he had noticed that his mate was holding her arm as if she were in pain! Then it had dawned upon him, during the bludger's travel though her broom her arm must've made contact with it!

Lucius wanted to kill the boy, but his mate needed care, Madam Hooch had stopped the game before either Seeker could persue the small golden snitch. And the boos for Ron were non stop, Harry glared at Ron, but saw Harry's now friend Samantha in the arms of one Lucius Malfoy; and how they were looking at each other was interesting, to say in the least.

Both, Samantha and Lucius, looked as if they were speaking with either their minds or their eyes- no words were spoken- ocean blue had met cold blue silver, his iris' were glowing then she had heard a voice in her head (tu mihi innamorta) The headmaster, Dumbledore, had postponed Qudditch for the Gyrffindors until he had gotten to the bottom of this. As Lucius had slowly lowered himself and his dainty mate in the teachers' bleachers, were Severus was taking posession of Samantha- how Lucius wanted to lash out and attack to protect his mate, but he knew that his old friend would never harm his only child.

As the stadium was cleared out, Samantha was then taken to the hospital wing were she would remain until dinner time. Harry and his team mates were giving Ron million degrees of hell on earth by giving him the cold shoulder, and telling him that if the Slytherin house wanted his blood then they wouldn't stop them!

The Slytherins were pissed! Minus a couple that hated the 'perfect and virginal' Samantha, as Samantha's friends were walking up to the hospital wing, they heard arguing in an empty classroom as they could tell, the two voices were male, and adult. Hermione got close to the door, that was ajar, and saw Severus and Lucius they were arguing; trying despartely to keep their voices hushed- they were failing miserably. From what Hermione could hear, they were fighting about Samantha, ''What is your game, Lucius?'' Severus had asked growling, okay true the man was her father and had every right to be over protective and concerned; Lucius knew that Samantha was Severus's life.

The tall blonde aristocratic wizard had gotten up from his chair and walked over to his irate friend of so many years, ''Severus, I have no idea what you are speaking of, and besides Samantha will be 18 in two days, she is an adult, I know that she is in a relationship with Potter, also I will not devalue her honor Severus...'' (AN: Lucius didn't know about her an Harry breaking up, and remaining friends...) As the blonde wizard, approached the seething dark hared man.

As that action had taken place, Severus then grabbed Lucius by the throat and hissed in his ear, ''If I catch you anywhere near my daughter, Lucius, I will send you to hell!'' She then saw Snape making his way to the door, where she was at, and she quickly hid in another empty classroom- as soon as Snape was gone with his black  
robes flowing behind him.

She then saw Lucius walk out of the classroom looking angered and irate, and really pissed off; The headgirl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary, watched as Lucius placed his traditional attire back into rights, to glance over in the same direction that Severus had taken off ''We shall see old friend,'' With that said he had taken off to the hospital wing knowning that his classes were done today, he also knew that Severus was going to be busy for the rest of the day; he also knew that The Heads boy and girl were going to be busy with the prefects so Samantha will need his care.

But, something had ripped directly through him, the presence of danger Samantha! He dashed down the halls leading the the hospital wing, as he had came in saw Samantha being thrown from her hospital bed and getting the wind knocked out of her, by Crabbe, ''Now you little...'' He hissed, getting ready to do some serious damage, until  
Lucius had grabbed the boy by the back of his neck, ''Get out, now she's mine!'' As Crabbe turned around to see the father of his former 'friend' with the older man's teeth were gritted in hate and boiled rage, the terrified boy as about ready to leave when ''60 points from Slytherin, and Crabbe you have detention with me until the end of the month,'' The  
whale of the boy had ran for his life!

As Samantha laid on the cold floor trying to get her breathe back, she felt like she was being carried, as she turned her head to see ''Lu-Lucius?'' He gently picked her up, noticing her trying not to wince so much, ''It's alright I'm here, you are not safe here, Samantha.'' With that decision set in stone, he was grateful that today was Friday, so that  
he could have alone time with her, and talk with her. Lucius had temporarily placed her on one of the hospital beds, then he had taken off his cloak and wrapped her in it; after that he had picked her up carefully, and taken her down to his private rooms.

The blonde knew that she would be safe there, as he had gotten to his private rooms and placed  
Samantha in the soft silken sheets.

He, Lucius, was and always will be her protector, he would guard her with his own life! Veela/Sirens are immortal so it would be hard to kill them, even their mates, once the dominate has mated to his true soul mate then they too will be immortal; but it was to be on the eve of Beltaine- he longed for her, and from what he had seen in her eyes, maybe she longed for him? She was the other half his heart, and he the other half of her soul; she couldn't deny it, how she stared deeply into his eyes. Lucius knew that she had heard his voice within her head, but he had altered it slightly; he had read it within her soul, as he gently set her down onto his spacious bed, and sat next to her- while looking in her eyes.

Samantha sat there entranced, why was he being so tender with her? Looking into his burning heated stare, she then felt Lucius's hand cup her face stroking her skin's softness, allowing his hand to gently travel to her neck and holding the pulse there, while her breathing was not erratic, it was actually calm. He needed to taste her, he yearned for her, today it scared him, she could've been seriously injured, his other hand had gone to her arm that was in a sling until the end of the day, he then reached up and stroked her hair- that was wild from the Qudditch match and her attempt to defend herself from the oaf Crabbe.

Lucius's blood was boiling, how dare that shaved troll touch what was his?! Noticing that Samantha was sitting there with him in silence, while nibbiling on her lower lip; did she really have to test his endurance now? Before she knew what was happening, or beofre she knew what she was doing, she had found her lips pressed against Lucius's, first in a chasted simple kiss, but then it had gotten very heated very quickly. Pulling her gently into his lip facing him, feeling his tongue to her lower lip, to which she had allowed his entery, while their tongues were dueling for dominance, which he was wining- Lucius felt her hand, that wasn't in the sling, go in his freed hair. That action alone was making him loose what little sanity was left, and that was putting it mildly, one of his hands were wrapped around her waist, and the other was around the nape of her neck.

He was in heaven, he soft warm mouth pressed against her perfectly soft rose petaled pink one, turning around slightly and crawling onto the bed fully and gently placing her laying down, with their lips still connected. Samantha then wrapped her legs around his waist allowing the black dressing gown to slip up her legs, letting his tongue explore her warm sweet mouth while her's was doing the same in kind, he was pressing himself into her hips to attempt to releive himself of the tension; that was building at a very dangerous rate in his trouser area. Unwillingly breaking the kiss, she looked so perfect, so beautiful, and yet fragile, his dainty witch- his mate felt so right; but he knew that she wasn't ready yet- and two was she still with Potter?

Samantha was breathing very hard and deep, ''Aren't you not with someone?'' Lucius had asked while touching her hair he needed to touch her, ''Harry and I broke up, but we decided to remain friends,'' His eyes had widen, while his iris' were lighting up in an enchanting silver, and immeditaely went back to caliming her mouth for his own, while she whimpered and moaned in pleasure, 'Mine!' His inner Veela growled and purred...

~~~~ Meanwhile with Draco and Hermione...~~~~~

Hermione had spoken the password and walked through the opened portrait, Draco looked up and noticed that it was Hermione ''Where have you been?'' Her boyfriend had asked from his spot on the couch, walking towards him and sitting on his legs, and wrapping her arms around his neck; she thought that he needed to know what was going on- Draco had wrapped his arms around Hermione's slender frame, ''Draco, my dragon, there's something that I think that you need to know...''

(End of Chapter 4! Well part one: Chapter 4 will be a two part chapter, R&amp;R, dont worry fanfic readers Harry will be with someone! Translations are as followed: Oculos tuos, et dulce mihi somnia volare, Innamorota- Close your eyes, and fly with me in our sweet dreams, tu mihi innamorta- you are my innamorta... )


	5. Dragon's secret and answers

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, and a Siren: Chapter 4.5

(disclaimer, see chapter 1)

As the two had laid there kissing each other as if their lives had depended on it, Lucius had suddenly broke away, breathing hard- seeing the confused look on his mate's face, reaching up and brushing her fallen hair back from her face, he would make a mental note to speak to her about growing her hair back out. Samantha used to have hair about as long as Peppermint's but thanks to Dark Lord abusing and beating her, and hacking off most of her hair, and Bellatrix did as well just that sheer memory within itsself angered Lucius again; however his stare had softened  
when his eyes settled upon his Samantha, ''Love, it's not like I don't want to, I do, I know that you want too, but I know that you are not ready yet.'' What a true gentleman, she had reached up and brushed some of his soft light blonde locks, away from his still glowing iris's they were glowing a lethal silver. He had leaned forward and gave her another chasted kiss upon her trembling lips, ''Who's going to discuss this with my father?'' Samantha had asked sort of scared, oh that was a good question...

Placing her, carefully, beside him laying on the bed before he wrapped his arms around her and bringing her close to him, ''That my dear, we will come to that bridge once me get to it...'' Lucius had said while placing his forehead against her's while their eyes were closed, when the dominate Veela/Siren has his mate near they cant deny them. True whenever they are stuborn they can release pheromones, to speed things along, he sensed and felt that Samantha had felt what he felt; but she was reluctant if only a little.

True they knew it was forbidden love, true but the heart wants what the heart wants, it was imprinted on both of them from birth; there was the wizarding world true both names Malfoy and Snape were scandalous enough due to the two respective paitriarchs' pasts, poor Draco and Samantha had to suffer being labled, the age wasn't no real big factor- true his age was 42 and her's going to be 18; in the magic world you have to be at least 16 to consent to sex and there was a student/teacher factor.

And the biggest factor of them all, was Severus Snape and yes Samantha was his only true blood child and the man's only daughter, and that alone made him more and more paranoid; Lucius could provide for her hold her and be there for and love and protect her- once upon the Beltaine moon he will take Samantha as his mate. Lucius happened to look over and see Samantha starting to rest her eyes if only for a few minuets, with the dark lord gone everyone could breathe much easier and relax much more.

Everyone involved with the dark lord's demise needed a long over due vacation, Lucius thought again, maybe him and his dainty mate could travel together in Italy- Lucius knew that Samantha loved Italy- her being part Italian, on her mother's side.

Or they would marry, after her graduation from Hogwarts, Lucius also heard a rumor that Samantha was considering training to be an Auror- he will have to speak to her about that, Lucius also knew that his Samantha would want to go to Merlin Magic University, his little witch would never cease to amaze him. It had worried him that she would want to be an Auror, he had seen these people die they had friends and families, they were someones' sons and daughters they were husbands wives...

He, Lucius, had watched and participated in those monstrous acts against their lives alone, it wasn't until two years ago when his eyes and Veela/Siren heart had casted upon Samantha- true she was a half blood, however that didn't matter to him. When he first saw her, he was drawn to her he was finding it very hard to believe that Severus could sire a child that had grown into a beauty, a priceless jewel that Lucius would kill for, he would fight for her, he would die for her! He knew that she had felt the connection with him too, because whenever a Veela/Siren first sees their mate, they memorize each other know their souls first- and that's what happened. The moment that their eyes had connected, he felt truly alive, he could feel regret for what he had done so many years ago- the pain that he had caused the families of the ones' that he had murdered.

Samantha's unbroken arm, had slipped tigther around him, as if she was sensing his discomfort, and placing her head on his chest, Lucius in turn wrapped his arms around her more; he loved her from the moment that she  
had came back into his life two years ago, but he knew that they couldn't say anything about their now newly found 'relationship' He would loose his job, not that the money had mattered to him, he would have no access to her.  
His inner Veela/Siren would be in a haze of anger and hate, and would stop at nothing to bring her home with him, where she belonged.

Lucius happened to look at his at his very expensive pocket watch that was made from gold with green saphires, it was dinner time, sadly he would have to be separated from his mate, for a time, that alone had killed a bit but  
he also knew that the students were going to be crowding the halls to get to the Great Hall for dinner; so carrying her back to the hospital wing was definitely out of the question. His gaze then fell upon the floo, yes he could  
floo her up to her rooms and she would change her clothes, and he would escort her to the hall. As he then sat up a bit, and went to wake up the etheral beauty that was his mate, ''Innamorta, wake up,'' He had whispered against  
her relaxed sleeping mouth.

~~~~~Meanwhile with Hermione and Draco, while Lucius was carrying Samantha to his rooms~~~~~

Previously:

Hermione had spoken the password and walked through the opened portrait, Draco looked up and noticed that it was Hermione ''Where have you been?'' Her boyfriend had asked from his spot on the couch, walking towards him and  
sitting on his legs, and wrapping her arms around his neck; she thought that he needed to know what was going on- Draco had wrapped his arms around Hermione's slender frame, ''Draco, my dragon, there's something that I think  
that you need to know...''

Now:

The Slytherin Headboy's head had popped back up and tighetened his hold her ''Whatever it is we can work it out, Mione, don't leave me!'' Struggling to look at him ''For the love of Merlin's wand! Dracoins Michael Malfoy, let go of me!'' He knew when she had used his full name that his ass in for it, he then immeditely losened his gripe on his angel, after Hermione had gotten her breath back.

She then sat up a bit straighter upon her boyfriend's strong knees, ''It's about your godfather, Severus, and your father, and Samantha- and technically Harry.'' Draco was listening, ''I didn't mean to spy, but I heard your father and Severus they were arguing about Samantha, because Severus thinks that there is something going on between your father and Samantha.'' Hermione started the story, ''Hermione, I don't control my father, and besides Samantha is singal, yes Hermione I know about Harry and Samantha splitting up and being friends; however I don't get into my father's affairs.'' Draco had said while cupping her face ''But, my dragon, you have to admit Lucius stares at her alot...''  
That was the truth ''Hermione, I'm going to be honest, Samantha is attractive, and there's something that you need to know sweetheart...'' Hermione perked up, she loved how her and Draco were always so honest with each other.

The young Malfoy heir had taken the longest and deepest breathe that he could ever take, or would ever take, ''Hermione, I'm not an entirely a wizard...'' His girlfriend of two years, had a look of shock registered on her face, ''Wh- What are you talking about, Draco?'' The Headboy then sighed, he had to tell her there was no way out of it! Taking one of her hands in his, and placing it upon his chest so that she could feel his beating heart that he always said that it beat for her only; Hermione had looked so confused ''What do you mean?'' His eyes had closed for a few moments, ''Hermione, I am a Veela/Siren, like my father, and Samantha is his mate, I had suspected- I knew that my father wouldn't and couldn't do anything because of the war. If You-Know-Who got wind of the last of the Veela/Siren race, he would've somehow attempted to get us to kill our mates.'' Draco had explained ''How do you know when you have found your mate?'' Hermione had asked, shocked and intergued, ''It varies from our race, depending on the lineage in truth, towards the end of fourth year I knew that you were my mate, when the fates had decided that their destined mate was ready. And the mate would know it too, but when had came to my father I suspected something with him. Because before the war truly began, when Samantha and our friends were aiding us, I saw the way that my father had looked at her- my suspicious were proven right after Samantha managed to escape from you-know-who. How he was  
acting with her, never leaving her side I knew then and I also knew then that they were destined mates- he her dominate and she his reason his submissive. Hermione, we Veela/Sirens can be erratic and firecly posessive of our mates when the time comes, we can not harm them, they can not harm us we are hard to kill; I know that Samantha belongs to my father just as you belong to me...'' Hermione blinked a few times, her mind was in choas, ''Draco, if what you're telling me is true then would Samantha be in danger?'' Fearing for her friend's life ''My love, Samantha is the only one that I can honestly say is truly safe with my father; and yes I am safe too.'' This confused Hermione more.

''Draco, he will try and m-mate with her on Beltain Eve?!'' Hermione had asked shocked ''Yes Hermione...'' Then it had dawned on her, ''Then that means...'' Her sentence was cut off by Draco's soft mouth crushing her lips...

(Chapter 4.5 done chapter 5 will a while so bare with me, and yes I'll get my other stories up asap! R&amp;R) 


	6. A duel, and an appointment

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, and a Siren: Chapter 5,

(Disclaimer see chapter 1... okay this Chapter 5 will be long, and there will be a strong sexual citrus so bare with me okay?)

As Samantha and Lucius had flooed up to her rooms, '' Interesting trick Luicus,'' She had compilmented while taking his hand further into her room, ''What else do you know about me?''Asked the girl as she ducked into the bathroom very quick to cast a few cleaning spells on her person and spell her Slytherin uniform on, she was coming out of her bathroom brushing her hair while taking a seat at her mirror, seeing his frame behind her while taking the brush, ''My angel, I know everything about you your favorite color, your favorite candy, I even know whenever your menstration week comes...'' Seeing her eyes go very wide from shock, her cheeks turn into a borderline brillant pink and red; all through the mirror.

''Did you notice that 'someone' would send you your favorite chocolates and roses about that rough time of the month?'' Samantha had thought back, yes 'someone' was sending her those items around that time of the month, noticing her thinking he then leaned forward pressing his lips against her ear ''Your favorite color is black, sometimes you are partical to others, your favorite chocolates are chocolate frogs and the finest muggle chocolates to ever be made. The color roses that are your favorite Red, White, and Pink, I even know that you always wear your hair up when it looks much better down, and it looks much better longer.'' Running his fingers through the silky teresses, hearing her pulse and breathing hike up.

Her neck was slightly exposed through her hair, Lucius had noticed that her piercings were noticable Samantha didn't put her charm on; she has four in her right ear and three in her left, and her cartlage on her right side. Samantha would place a charm on her, because if her father found that out, and may God himself help her if her father were to find out about a muggle tattoo she had gotten, ''You are starving, love.'' He could feel her hunger, helping her up, and removing the sling ''Put you shoes on and I shall escort you to the great hall,'' With her hand on his upper bicep, wether it was accidental or intentional, Samantha had found herself against the wall near her bed and Lucius's hard frame pressing against her much softer one. Her scent was sending him out of control, with that action his forehead was automatically pressed against her's and with one quick fluid motion he had lifted her with his hands on her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her as if he would never see her again.

Feeling and hearing her moan and whimper into his mouth, and feeling her hands run throughout his hair, Samantha felt his hands go to her rear as that action had happened she had felt a big and rising 'serpent' he was pressing himself further into her shaking body, Lucius could feel her heat.

And that heat of pleasure and arousal, combined with her natural musky strawberry scent was driving him mad feeling him tear away from her mouth as Samantha them opened her eyes to stare deeply into Lucius's heavy lidded stare, he immediately attached his perfect mouth had attacked her slim delicate pale throat; upon hearing his new mate cry out in pleasure and in surprise only encouraged him more and more!

Samantha's eyes were in the back of her head, until she had felt his teeth graze her collum of her throat again she could've sworn that she had felt a pinch, ''Lucius...'' Feeling and hearing him growl against her throat, he knew that his mate was feeling the pleasure that he was giving her.

Her scent was starting torement him to the point of breaking, her nipples were becoming very hard against his layered clothing and it wasn't helping his moral, her small pale smooth hands were snaking their way through his hair and around his neck, just then their little 'fun' was interrupted when they had heard the bell for dinner.

Reluctantly pulling his mouth away from her sweet throat, and admiered his handy work showing itsself on her smooth perfect pale skin was a mark it shape of his fangs and mouth; Lucius had quickly licked his fangs before  
Samantha even noticed, he then slowly allowed her legs and feet to land onto the floor while touching her neck then gently putting his hand around it, while he was stroking her pulse with his thumb.

Samantha's lips were swollen from the lustfilled and heated kisses, they were almost drugging, he then took his hand from her throat and placed two fingers under her chin to silently command her to keep eye contact with him.

His eyes were glowing again, it was beautiful yet haunting, the iris' were glowing gold now, Samantha was staring into his eyes entranced ''We must be going soon, Angel, however before we leave to the great hall, there is something that I wish you to think on.'' Lucius had said while placing small kisses on her forehead, ''What is it, Lucius?'' Samantha had asked in a very husky and breathless voice, and boy was she grateful for him and the wall pratically holding her up, ''Go with me to the Holiday Ball, I do not care who knows, think on it Angel, that old man said anyone could ask anybody.'' She had agreed to think on it.

As he had taken her hand, after she had put her shoes on, Samantha and Lucius were walking the pratically desserted great hall hand in hand as they had ventured to the massive door. Samantha didn't know what to do, does she walk in while holding his hand? What was going on? Why would he ask her to the Holiday Ball? Lucius had seemed to sense her worry, ''Are you proud to be with me, my sweet angel?'' Samantha's mind was in overtime! 'Yes, it feels right!' She had that feeling within her heart's core, tighten her grip on his hand ''Yes,'' Giving her hand a delicate kiss, '' Then show it, love, I want you to feel comfortable with me, I know that this is sudden,'' Samantha smiled up at him ''I am comfortable with you I always have been darling, don't worry I shall protect you from my big bad daddy...'' She teased while winking at him, he had given her a look that promised retaliation.

Instead, they had walked in the massive great hall hand in hand, hearing the gasps and murmmers both had kept their heads high, Samantha happened to look over at Gyrffindor table and she saw... Her Cousin?! Krystia Jasmine  
Bae, and at the teachers' table was her mother Diana Lillth Bae she was sitting next to Narcissa that had a knowing grin on her face as did the head master, Samantha's aunt then smiled sweetly at the two.

Samantha dared not look over in her father's direction, she could only imagine what would be going through his mind. After escorting her at the Slytherin table, and giving the back of her hand a sweet tender kiss, everyone was whispering and gasping and gwaking at the two as Lucius had made his way by Severus at the staffs' table, on the otherside from the knives.

Krystia had met her younger cousin's ocean blue gaze, Samantha always secretly envied Krystia tall and slim and tanned and with flowing silky black hair like Samantha's however her's went to her ribs- Krystia's eyes were a haunting black.

Everyone was whipsering still about what had just transpired a few moments ago, Samantha didn't realize that there was a 'love bite' on her neck and she flipped her hair off of her shoulder a bit. As Draco's eyes had met Samantha's profile, his blue stare had landed on Samantha's neck; his eyes had then went as wide as Hagrid. As the daughter of one Severus Snape was acting like her meal of chicken and mashed potatoes, and a fruit salad was more interesting, her gaze had then drifted to her father- who was peering daggers at Lucius.

How she had wished that this were different times, technically there were no laws being broken, well besides the student/teacher barrier, Samantha sat cross legged at the Slytherin table and concerning herself with her meal until Pansy had opened her fat ugly mouth ''So Samantha, can't keep off of your knees? Your just like your mother! Hey Goyle throw a sickle at her and you'd get a blow job!'' Everyone in the hall had gone ominusly quiet, upon seeing Samantha twist the knife in her hand, plotting it out, ''What's wrong Pansy, jealous that you would never amount to anything but the next KnockTurn Alley whore!'' That had done it, Pansy was pissed off! While the students in the hall were laughing...

Before Pansy and Samantha could even realize that everyone had their eyes on them, ''Come off it Samantha, do the world a favor and kill yourself or allow me the pleasure to kill you!'' They then stood up facing each other, ''If your convictions are really that deep then, Pansy, then do it I dare you!'' The raven haired girl had hissed at her in a dare, everyone had gotten the hell scared out of them when the caretaker of the infamous magic school, Filch, came busting in the great hall with his cat Mrs. Norris by him.

The ratty old man came running to about the middle of the hall ''Bellatrix! Was Spotted in Hogsmead!''

The students; minus Krystia, Peppermint, Toni, Sid, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Samantha; the teachers and the headmaster then stood ''SILENCE! Everyone please do not panic, teachers will accompany me to Hogsmead, Headboy and Headgirl will be watching the front doors and Prefects will take the students up their rooms. And Misses Peppermint Parkinson and your partner in crime, Miss Snape go to your rooms, I know that Bellatrix is after your blood Samantha, Harry make sure that Kyrstia stays in your rooms; Samantha no heroics.'' The girl had looked around and followed Slytherin's Head Prefect Blaise much to her dismay the perverted prefect whispered in her ear ''Let me know when you tired of an old man cara mia and I'll show you a real...OUF!'' She had elbowed him in the ribs hard!

As Samantha had turned to look behind her, to see Lucius stare at her, 'Be careful,' She whispered, he had knoded his head towards her; Lucius will protect his mate til his last breath, as Draco ran back to Slytherin table and collected Samantha, ''Come on, Samantha, my father can handle himself!'' Draco then let go of Samantha's hand as he had met Hermione to go to the front doors.

As Samantha passed the dungeons, she heard ''help...me...'' It was faint and weak, she couldn't ignore it, quickly walking down to the eastern part of the dungeons; she was hearing very heavy breathing and foot steps- upon desending to the bottom of the stairs.

Samantha had that feeling again that she was being watched, then she had heard the familar high heeled click clack shoes, turning around and hearing a VERY familar female chilly voice...

:Meanwhile with the teachers at Hogsmead:

As the teachers met back at the three broom sticks, ''Nothing,'' Came Diana's voice as she was standing by Narcissa, ''Same,'' Professor Fltiwick confirmed, Narcissa looked around thinking and looking around for any type of sign of the deranged sister; Lucius and Severus had joined the group along with the headmaster. Narcissa had stepped forward ''Find anything?'' The three men had shook their heads side to side, ''I wonder if the rest of the professors that are guarding and patrolling the dark forest are having any luck?'' Asked Professor Flitwick in his grandfatherly like voice, ''I hope that the students are safe.'' Came Bill Weasley's voice as he was coming from Zonko's joke shop alley way 'Mainly her,' the elder Weasley male thought to himself.

Diana had this feeling that something wasn't right, call it whatever you want, reaching in her silky red robes and pulling out a tear-shaped jewel '' Diamond of knowledge, point us to Bellatrix Lestrange!'' As she had tossed the clear jewel into the air, which had spun for about a few minutes.

The gem then glew red, turning upright starting to enlarge itsself from its original size, it was spinning around once more, the diamond then had landed on its side it had pointed to...

:Meanwhile with Hermione and Draco, while the professors were away:

Hermione and Draco were standing hand in hand with their wands out and ready, hoping and praying that the professors had caught the highly unstable woman; Hermione was looking around outside feeling Draco's hand squeeze in reasurance. The Headgirl had turned around and smiled, ''Don't worry, darling, everything will be fine...'' Draco had promised in his calming voice, ''I hope so,'' She couldn't help but shake the feeling that something wasn't right...

: Meanwhile with Harry and Krystia, while the professors were away:

They were heading to Harry's Common Room, until Krystia stopped, going for his hand ''Samantha! She isn't safe!'' The Gyrffindor's Head Prefect had turned and looked at the girl as if she had lost her mind, ''Allow me to explain,'' She had started while breaking off in a run towards the dungeons, ''Krystia, what if her and Peppermint are either in their Common Room or Slytherin's Common Room?'' The newest Gryffindor had shaken her head side to side ''No Harry, she isn't, Samantha and I are telepathically linked whenever one of us are in danger, and before you ask me  
where I was when Voldemort had her as his prisoner, he was using very powerful wards- so I couldn't intefere...'' Harry had stared at her in shock there where still none too many people that where still in the wizarding world that had refused to say his name; they had ran faster to the Eastern part of the dungeons...

:Meanwhile with Samantha and Bellatrix, while the professors were away:

Samantha had turned around to hear, ''Samantha... come and play...'' Bellatrix had appeared out of nowhere, giggling and cackling at the sametime drawing out her wands, Samantha knew this was going to be fight to the death; ''Well, Bellatrix, I thought that you were in Hogsmead?'' The girl had asked cooly while keeping the weapons at the ready- Bellatrix had done the same in 'kind,' while grinning like a chestire cat. Samantha then had looked aways to her right and about three feet away was Neville Longbottom, he was seriously hurt!

Her ocean eyes had turned to a dark cold unfeeling blue, ''Coward,'' The girl hissed while carefully side stepping towards her friend, ''Neville, can you hear me?'' Samantha had asked while keeping one of her wands on Bellatrix, while feeling the boy's throat for a pulse, ''Oh Samantha, you should be more conerned as to what will happen to you, rather than that blood traitor!'' The woman had screamed while Samantha had winced, ''Bitch that was my ear!'' The girl had screamed back.

''Winky! Cherry!'' Just then two house elves had appeared ''Mistress Samantha, Cherry at your sevice...'' Cherry bowed, '' Winky is at your service, Mistress Samantha,'' Winky bowed, ''Take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing and put a barrier around the room until you see the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and take this and give it to my father Cherry *Handing her personal house elf her Slythering Ring,* and Winky I'm ordering you to stay near Neville until then!'' They both had gently placed their small hands on the boy's shoulders, while bowing their heads, ''Winky and Cherry  
will do,'' With a pop they were gone, as that had happened, Samantha then stood up slowly knowing that there was a pretty good chance that she may not make it out alive; but she had came to that conclusion.

Samantha knew that Bellatrix was out to settle the score once and for all, ''Ready to join Rudolfius and Voldemort in hell?'' The raven hared girl had asked cooly, as if she were inquiring about someone's day ''You dare speak their names? You filthy half blooded whore!?'' Their weapons were raised, there was no turning back ''Seal my fate tonight,'' Samantha then muttered as their duel had begun!

:Back to the professors:

The group of teachers were running as fast as they could go, a popping noise had sounded infront of them, it was Samantha's house elf, Severus and Melody had stepped forward ''Master Severus, Mistress Melody, Cherry came, because Cherry was ordered to by Mistress Samantha!'' That had gotten their attention ''Well?!'' Barked the potions master, Cherry then handed the potions master the Slytherin ring that Samantha had given, ''Bellatrix Lestrange, sir! She harmed a boy by the name of Longbottom; Mistress Samantha had gone to try to protect him, Winky is with him now in the hospital wing sir! Until Master Dumbledore comes!'' ''Show us!'' Came Lucius's voice, Cherry then bowed and a singaled for them to follow her to which they did...

:Meanwhile with Samantha:

The two were dodging the other's attack with counter attacks, but Samantha being younger and faster she was able to duck, and fire back with her own counter curses and hexes, just as their duel was nearing its climax. Samantha somehow had found herself pinned by the protrait of Salazar Slytherin the founder of Slytherin house himself, being strangled, at that moment the Slytherin students were coming out of their common room with scared expressions on their faces ''Get...Back... I-Inside!'' Samantha had strangled out, with her left wand broken sometime in the battle; and her right one knocked down to the floor some feet away and cracked!

Samantha had blindly reached up and from what she had grabbed wasn't anything that she would expect, upon wrapping her hand around the object that had felt like and wand to the girl; grabbing it tighter and bringing it in Bellatrix's face; and the look that the Lestrange widow had on her face spoke thusands upon thusands of volumes ''Rings.. of... bindius!'' Samantha had done it!

Just as the rings were wrapping themselves around Bellatrix's shocked frame, Samantha was being flanked by the Slytherins' that love and respected her, Samantha and Bellatrix had looked in shock as to what was in the girl's right hand- for within the hand of one Samantha Angelina Snape was the missing wand of Salazar Slytherin, not just any ordinary wand but the first elder wand!

At that moment when Samantha had knelt down to collect Bellatrix's also her broken left one, as the professors had enetered the Eastern part of the dungeons, they saw Samantha and Bellatrix, who was completly dosle now, they had neared her and find the she was fairly unscathed.

Just as Harry and Krystia had came into the dungeons, and see that Bellatrix was taken care of ''Miss Snape, are you alright?''Came professor Mcgonagall's voice, ''Yes, professor, I'm ok, what of Neville?'' Placing her hand onto the girl's shoulder ''Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and the school nurse Madam Promfrey they are with the boy now,'' The girl then licked her lips and said ''I know that I had broken the rules Professor, but I heard someone crying out in pain- my heart and mind couldn't take living with that kind of guilt, if I hadn't came down when I did Neville might not have made it.'' True she had spoken the truth...

As they were led out of the dungeons with a binded Bellatrix with Severus handing Samantha her ring, they had met Professor Dumbledore, in the hallway, and he didn't look pissed?! ''Miss. Snape, I already know that Bellatrix was using Neville to lure you down there to kill you and the glamor that she had casted was a ploy to get us from the castle, so no punishment would be giving. 90 points to Slytherin, for protecting your fellow students, now I believe that we have had enough adventure for one night; Miss Snape would you please hand me Bellatrix's wand?'' The girl did what her headmaster had asked, the headmaster had noticed that the girl's left hand was the missing wand of Salazar Slytherin?

''Miss Snape?'' She had met his stare, ''Yes sir?'' Walking towards the girl, that was standing by Luicus, using his stronger frame to help her stand, ''Who's wand is that in your left hand? How did you get it?'' All had looked at her hand, at that moment Draco and Hermione had came running up to the teachers, The Head girl's eyes had widened at an alarming rate, ''Merlins Robes! Samantha do you know who's wand that is?!'' The brunette had asked shocked while pointing, ''Th-That's Salazar Slytherin's missing elder wand!'' All were trying to look at the wand that she was holding, to which the girl lifted her hand up for them to see, it was similar to Dumbldore's but black with a green jeweled picture of a serpant on the hilt, ''I don't know how I have it, sir, somehow I had found myself being strangled by the protait of Salazar; then when I reached up I had felt it in my hand- and the rest is history...'' Samantha said while keeping her eye on Bellatrix.

''Miss Snape, would you like to keep the wand? It is obvious that it has chosen you for its new master, or should I say mistress?'' The very elderly man had asked her, ''Samantha?'' Harry asked while walking towards her slowly ''Yes Harry?'' She had met his stare, Draco had noticed his father's posessive posture, ''What had happened to your Dragon heartstring wand?'' Her 9 and 1/2 inch wand got broken during her battle, and the right handed wand the Mahogany, 13 inches, that was made from Unicorn hair from its tail, ''It was badly damaged,'' Came Blaise's voice handing her the almost broken wand, ''Tomorrow, Miss Snape, you will go to Diagon Alley, and Mr. Ollivander and see if he can repair it if not then he will issue you a new one; and now my dear go to your rooms you are going to have a very busy day and you have had a busy evening. Lucius, please escort Miss Snape to her's and Peppermint's rooms...'' As Lucius then went to take her hand...

''Headmaster, I must object, I will escort my daughter to her rooms...'' A seething Severus, who was trying to stop grinding his teeth, ''Severus, I am afraid that I need you to accompany myself and Narcissa, Diana down in the dungeons to figure out how Bellatrix had gotten in Hogwarts so quickly and undetected... And I believe that it's bedtime for you students,'' Said the oldman peering over his cressant moon glasses, 'I'm going to kill that old codger! And my so called childhood friend!' As Snape's mind was in an angered frenzy wondering who to kill first, as he reluctantly followed the headmaster and the two women down to the dungeons...

Meanwhile with Samantha and Lucius

The two were walking to the Common Room, hand in hand in silence, Samantha was worried that Bellatrix would be able to escape again from Azkaban, the last time that Bellatrix did was when Samantha had watched her mother die hiding in the closet, ''Love, I am not angered with you I would've done the same, if you like I would accompany  
you to Ollivander, if he can not repair your unicorn hared wand then he will have you get another, just as Dumbledore had said.'' She had squeezed his hand in reply, she knew that Lucius had grown to respect the boy ''I know, I'm just confused as how I had gotten Salazar's wand, when from what I had gathered he wasn't too friendly towards half breeds let alone muggle borns...''

Indeed that was a good thing to ponder, as Samantha had uttered the password, they had walked in and went to her room; ''Maybe I'll research it,'' Samantha had said while closing her door, while her left hand was still twined with Lucius's...

They were sitting on her bed, ''I know, love, that you were attached to both of your wands, allow me to assure you that your powers will not be broken nor will wayne you are just in shock.'' The beautiful man had explained to her while gathering her close, her body was a bit on the cold side, they both had looked at their feet as they had heard two  
slightly different sets of *meows* Lipshun and Sysiroe were sitting at their feet looking up at them purring then hopping on the bed. The two kittens had then nuzzled against the blonde wizard for a few moments and went to curl back up in their big pink fluffly blanket that was on a black leather arm chair, ''I think that I was just given approval...''  
Said the man with some humor in his voice, as his cold silvery blue eyes were glinting; then his iris' started to glow silver then gold.

Samantha didn't seem to notice his eyes were glowing due to the fact that her head was on Lucicus's shoulder and her eyes were closed 'I feel safe,' Samantha had never really had felt this safe in a long time, a small smile had formed on her face, if Lucius had wanted to read her mind he could but he had decided not to tonight, his stare happened to fall  
upon the night stand; he then saw the sleeping draught that she had been taking just to get her through the night.

Lucius's eyes hardened a bit, ''Samantha, love, do you think that I could take a look at the vile of sleeping draught that is on your stand?'' Feeling her knod 'yes' against his shoulder, without even distrubing her, after examing it for a few moments, ''I believe, angel, that you do not need this anymore.'' Lucius had told decisively while pocketing the vile.

''Why is that?'' Samantha had asked while lifting her head reluctantly from his broad shoulder, ''Do you trust me?'' She had known the man most of her life, and now she is in a 'relationship' with him, ''Love, you will not have any need of this; believe me it only delays the inevitable the nightmares will return harsher,'' She had looked at him questionably, as if she were asking 'How did you know about my nightmares?' Lucius then reached up and tucked some fallen hair behind her ear, as she kept eye contact with him, ''I used to rely on the viles of the draughts of slumber or the draught of the living dead, I did not want to rememeber my victims, but when you came into my life again two years ago. I felt remorse, I felt pain for the families and the people that I have harmed,'' He had placed his forehead against her's, while looking at her deeply in her eyes.

''How am I able to do this, Lucius, when trouble always seems to find me? When I'm moments away from being killed, I don't go looking for danger, I could just be sitting by the lake and a hoard of dementors could come charging at me.'' Lucius knew that she had spoken the truth, at Salem she had to learn to rely on herself 'Now she has me,' The aristocratic blonde wizard had thought to himself, ''And I've learned from my father never to show any weakness, or rely on anyone but myself.'' She had finished, ''Severus, is my good friend my dear however you now have me, and I will take care of you- Samantha you are the only person besides my son and a select few others that I can honestly say in true conviction that will be safe and will always be safe.'' His other arm pulled her even tighter to him, he had felt her uncertainy about everything even him.

Samantha was so 'programed' as Hermione puts it to rely on herself, and even Lucius had to admit that his mate could take care of herself but he could take better care of her ''Lucius, how am I supposed to keep my nightmare away from me if I can't use the draughts?'' Seeing him lock eyes with her, gently placing soft and calming butterfly kisses on her lips, ''Love, allow me to handle that,'' Feeling her soft hand go to his face, ''What about you, Lucius, you could lose your job over being with me? And you might lose your life if my father gets ahold of...'' Samantha never gotten a chance to finish her sentence or 'babble' due to the fact that Lucius had crushed her lips with his...

Within that action everything was spinning in a momentus fury of passion and need, as they had landed on her bed with him ontop kissing her tenderly, as they had broken apart; their lips were swelled from their long feverish heated passionate kisses. Lucius then brought Samantha's hand to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm and the knuckles, then back to her palm and placed it on his cheek. Samantha was breathing hard and erratic, '' I hope that this means that I'll get special treatment from now on...'' She teased, 'Damn woman,' Teasing him like this will not help his fading resolve, ''What about Hermione?'' That confused him, ''What about Hermione, love?'' Samantha then sat up, with her hand still on his face, ''You said Draco and myself are the only ones that are safe with you a long with a selected few others...'' True he did say that, ''She is like my daughter, and the best thing that could ever happen to my son; she is safe.'' Lucius had said while running his thumb along her knuckles.

''Love, I feel that you are tired, we do have a busy day a head of us tomorrow; after you have had your breakfast I shall take you to get your wand either repaired or get brand new one.'' Helping her off the bed, as he stood up to his full height, with his hand still twined with her's, ''Do not worry about the headmaster, I will not loose my job, and you will not be exspelled.'' Funny she never really seemed to worry about herself, ''You are an interesting woman, love, you never seem to worry for yourself.'' Pulling her close, ''People say that I'm like my grandmother, Christine, in that respect.'' True she was, personality and looks, and the girl's grandmother was a Slytherin, ''I already know, Lucius...'' Samantha's voice had rung out, distrubing him from his thoughts...

He had looked at her shocked, hardly anyone knew, Samantha had met Lucius's inquiring stare ''Athena and Diana were and will always will be sisters, Christine was their mother Jack their father, my grand parents. It wasn't until recently that Krystia had found out who her father was, it was a big shock to everyone! It had taken a long time for Krystia to accept it, with both of her parents.'' Lucius was lifting a lock of hair that had fallen to her face, as she continued ''I also knew that my grandmother and Voldemort had dated from sixth year to about a year or two after they had graduated,'' No one knew?!

(End of real chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be up asap! Be sure to Read and review! and be sure to check out some of my other stoires!) 


	7. Out and Shopping

Mate of a Veela, and a Siren: Chapter 7

(Disclaimer: see Chapter 1)

As Samantha was slowly walking away from Lucius's embrace if not reluctantly, and shedding off her Slytherin robes to stand on the balcony feeling the cool wind play with her hair; she then felt Lucius's hard and warm frame pressed against her softer one, his arms wrapped themselves wrap her warming her more feeling his warm breathe on her ear ''Angel, how did you know?'' True, no one really knew so how did she, ''The night that Voldemort abducted me, he told me, while he was trying to to...'' She didn't want to finish it, and he wasn't going to make her talk about it, turning her so that she could face him, it didn't take a genius to figure out what The Dark Lord was going to do to Lucius's mate.

His mate then burried her face in his chest, and started to cry, he then wrapped his arms even tighter around her shaking frame ''I fought him nightly and daily, usually he called me Christine, and that 'I was blind' and that 'I could've had him' that Jack wasn't 'good enough' for me... *sniffles, sobs more,* Oh Lucius I was so scared!'' She then tightened her hold on him, and cried harder, ''H...He found out...who... my... father was, he... was... going to... kill him!'' Unknowingly to her Lucius's eyes were not glowing either silver or gold, they were in blood revenge, blood red, his fangs were growing again!

Samantha's sobs tore at him hard, he felt her fear and he had felt her pain, somehow through all what she had just told him he knew now more than ever that she had looked up at him. Samantha's teary face, her heaving sobs, two lone tears were slowly leaking from her eyes as her sobs were calming down within his arms. Lucius's hands soothing her cries drying her tears, ''Love look at me... *she did* there I am with you now, no more talk of the memories or the darkness, I will never leave your side Samantha. Here come inside with me you will catch your death of cold, you are freezing, come love take my hand.''  
Slowly he extended his hand out to her, and she then took it.

As the two then went back inside, with a wave of his hand the fire place was warming up the room with her hand still in his; Samantha had her head down slightly, her shoulders were shaking slightly. This had torn at Lucius, bringing her tightly in his arms they started to levitate, Samantha then looked back up at him as his head was coming down towards her trembling lips...

''Sequuntur, non plus me in altum volare suavis somniorum,'' Lucius had whispered against her mouth, ''Lucius...'' Samantha had whispered against his mouth, before their lips had met again 'He's so warm,' She thought to herself, as their eyes had closed she could've sworn that his eyes were glowing gold, as their kiss had deepened, 'He's gentle, warm, beautiful,' Her thoughts were becoming, more and more passionate, as soon as they had broken a part unwillingly, they were laying their foreheads on each others- while their eyes were still closed.

''Flavaque pulchra corvum Angeli,'' He whispered as both of their eyes had opened, ''Tea amica mea,'' Lucius had whispered as his hands were traveling up to her face, while laying simple chasted kisses on her lips, Samantha had happened to look down at the floor and noticed that she was float with him in his arms. Oddly enough she wasn't scared of him, or the fact that she was oddly enough very comfortable with him, Lucius knew that Samantha had a pretty difficult childhood somehow Bellatrix Lestrange managed to escape from one of her parole hearings- during the time that The Dark Lord was 'dead' and she made it to the Snape Manor, where Samantha was about seven at the time and her mother Athena where the only ones that where home.

Severus was at Hogwarts, Samantha was placed in the closet by her mother and was told to stay there, the child heard the whole fight and somehow Bellatrix had gotten the upper hand on Athena. Samantha had witnessed in horror,  
her mother being killed with those immortal words, 'Avada Kedavra!' Samantha froze, after the Aurors had tracked her down, and taken Bellatrix away. Samantha had ran out of the closet crying with her head on her mother's. The poor girl was left alone, with her mother's dead body, for about six hours; then Narcissa had gone to Snape Manor, because his good friend had told him that she 'Couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, at Severus's home.' When Narcissa had gotten to Athena's and Severus's room, her jaw had dropped in shock there lied Athena... dead and there whimpering in emotional pain was young Samantha.

Lucius remembered how Narcissa had came back to Malfoy Manor carrying the scared and crying child, and when Severus was alerted to what had happened his childhood friend had came immediately to the Manor to collect the girl. Samantha was with Narcissa, when Severus had came and the girl then slid off of her god mother's lap and ran to him crying...

As Lucius had snapped out of his thoughts when he had heard his mate calling him, ''Lucius,'' Pressing his forehead against her's ''Amica mea, you are tired,'' As he lowered them back onto the ground and unwillingly so that he could look at her better ''Get freshened up and get ready for bed, I am going to speak to the headmaster, I shall come back up and talk to you a bit more and you will go to sleep.'' Lucius had said while laying a simple chasted kiss on her lips, and stalked out of the bedroom and the common room, as Samantha had stood there for a few moments; she had quickly pulled out a simple and comfortable white nightdress and a white satin bra with a pair of matching lacy panties. Samantha ran into her bathroom, and started to fill up the tub with strawberry and jasmine, she wanted vanilla but she couldn't find it! Oh well tomorrow in Diagon Alley she'll get a few essentials as well, she had made sure that the water was filling to perfect temperature, she had started to peel off her sweaty Slytherin uniform. Once she was in just her black satin bra and a matching black thong, As the tub was filling up the sweet scents of strawberry and jasmine were filling the room as Samantha was finishing brushing her teeth and her hair.

As the girl had finished with her teeth and hair, with a wave of her hand the water had stopped filling the tub then a few vanilla and strawberry scented candles were floating around the tub and a few on the counter, floating around the room she decided to have some relaxing music playing. Samantha was no fool, she knew that Bellatrix would be back, she knew that Samantha had killed the crazy woman's husband right in front of her! Sighing to herself as she was getting in the water and starting to bathe her mind was starting to wonder about the past few hours, now she's in a 'relationship' Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange had managed to escape custody of the 'guards' the crazy woman had killed Samantha's mother right in front of her!

After some moments had gone by, Samantha had finished bathing and got out and dried off and got dressed, with another wave of her hand the bathroom was cleaned and placed back into rights, as Samantha then placed her hair in a low braid while walking into her room and seeing her kittens on her bed waiting for her. Both were sleeping on her pillow, she smiled, ''And where am I supposed to sleep?'' They had opened their eyes and gave two *Meows* and went back to their fluffy blanket, giggling and shaking her head side to side Samantha was about to curl up in bed and open a couple of books until she had felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

As those arms had gone around her waist, she had gone to scream but a familiar bare hand had covered her mouth, ''Shh, love,'' She had spun around ''Lucius, are you trying to give me heart failure!'' Her chest was heaving, clasping her hand gently so that she wouldn't get away, ''I apologize, love,'' He then looked at her nightdress, it was white silk that reached her thigh, with slits that went up the hip and it was low in the bust it had clung to her curves and figure perfectly, he had brought her close, ''What did the headmaster find out?'' Pressing his forehead against her's ''We still have no idea how that woman had gotten in the school.'' Looking in his eyes ''Will the govenors do anything?'' ''That I do not know, love, and Dumbledore has said that we are not in trouble with him; as long as we do no flaunt our newly found relationship.'' Samantha winced ''What is it, amica?'' ''I know you read the Daily Prophet,'' He inwardly groaned, ''Someone already tipped off the Evening Prophet,'' She had summoned the paper and handed it to him; Lucius looked at her ''Page 4, don't forget to read the front page.'' Before he had seen the front page, he saw the head head line 'Raven hared Temptress had broken The Boy Who Lived's Heart,' By Rita Skeeter continued on page 4.

When he had opened up the page, he had read ''This reporter for the Even Prophet can report that, our savior Harry Potter and Samantha Snape, the daughter of one Severus Snape, former death eater to he-who-must-not be-named, and our dear innocent Harry Potter had split up. Harry is putting on a brave front, this reporter can also clarify that on good information (you could say first hand Even Prophet readers) that young Samantha has a taste for the older dark wizards, it appears that 'loose' Samantha and Lucius Malfoy another death eater, have been on a secret relationship all along; we can only hope that the next girl that comes into our young Harry's life will mend his broken heart. And when it comes to Samantha, this reporter hopes that she can live with herself knowing that she had broken Harry Potter's already fragile heart...'' As he went on reading, Samantha had crossed her arms and sat on the bed with her head down trying not to cry.

''And this dutiful reporter can also clarify that in this picture shows the Raven Hared Temptress, and the richest wizard/ death eater embracing, and staring lovingly in each others' eyes...'' Samantha groaned and grabbed her pillow and burried her head underneath of it, Lucius had stopped and sat down beside her ''Amcia mea, do not hide from me,'' He had tenderly spoken to her while prying the pillow away from her head ''A retraction will be printed, or that woman will lose her job...'' Lucius had vowed while drying her eyes, Samantha had scooted over to him to mold her body more into his, ''Why does she have it out for me? How did she know that Harry and I were in Hogsmead?'' That was a good question, the next thing that she knew her head was pillowed on his chest.

Samantha was feeling Lucius's fingers run gently through her hair, ''Love I will handle all of that, first thing is first tomorrow we will go and get your wand straightened out, and well will go from there.'' His head then turned to gaze upon his perfect mate, there were no other words spoken their bodies were molded perfectly into each other, 'Why does this feel right?' Samantha had pondered to herself while she had felt Lucius's perfect mouth kiss her forehead 'Mine!' His inner Veela/ Siren thought possessively.

Lucius had scooped her up in his arms again and placed her in the covers and pulled them around her '' Go to sleep love, I will come and get you first thing tomorrow morning.'' He had kissed her lips softly, ''Lucius,'' Reaching for his hand, ''Yes love?'' He then tightened his grip on her hand, ''Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?'' She needed him, ''Of course, angel, I am here just relax; just hold onto me and my voice,'' Tucking some loose hair from her braid behind her ear, while leaning forward and placing a chaste simple kiss on her lips and her forehead, he talked to her quietly, softly, ''Lucius?''  
''Hm?'' ''That night I escaped,'' ''Yes?'' Stroking her forehead and her cheek ''Thank you,'' She smiled, ''For what?'' The veela/siren had asked confused, ''For, for staying by me.'' She knew?

''Love, how did you know?'' Stiffing a yawn, ''Like my father, who can sense Harry's invisibility cloak, I can too from time to time- I can also tell if someone is by me whenever I am unconscious. But it comes to me asleep, it comes and it goes, but I just wanted to say thank you, for taking care of me, I'm sorry...''  
''Sorry for what, angel?'' He asked softly ''For putting you in danger with 'him'.'' Was she referring to the dark lord? Or to her father? ''None of that matters now, love, you resting and your health matters, go to sleep...'' His eyes were glowing again, gold, her eyes closed and she was asleep, he personally ensured that no one would intrude or harm her, and making sure that those horrid nightmares will not come...

Reluctantly getting up, and looking over towards her familiars *meow, meow,* ''Ensure her safety until I return tomorrow,'' Both understood and hopped from the chair and with their mistress, with a knod of satisfaction, he had slipped out of the room via floo he readied himself for bed. Lucius chanted the incantation, ''Seeahing, Memtario, Samantha Snape,'' He had seen her image of her sleeping, she then started to toss and turn, closing his eyes again and chanting from the veela/siren heritage ''non sollicitus, mihi pacem,'' How dare the Skeeter woman print such lies about his mate?! Reaching into his Samantha's mind, his eyes were closed and his voice could be heard 'Somno angelum meum in me amorem cum volare... Os meum es, innamorta...innamorta meus es, aeternum,' Samantha will never be haunted by the darkness, anymore.

As Lucius had gotten ready for bed, he knew Samantha would sleep very peacefully, her birthday would be coming any day October 31st, he had decided to get her something nice for her 18th birthday; he knew what she wanted. She was pretty easy to please, but his mate deserved the best- with that in his mind while his mate was at the wand shop, Ollivanders', he would get her something for her early birthday. With a peaceful smile on his face, he had gone to sleep, Lucius had beautiful dreams of him and his Samantha walking during the autum months, sitting in the foryee of the manor with their children opening Chirstmas gifts, lauging talking and making love at the end of the day.

The next morning, the blonde wizard had risen from his blissful slumber, he had remembered that him and Samantha are going to go to Diagon Alley today and see about her broken wand or her cracked one. Since the Headmaster had given permission for the two to go today, that meant that Lucius and Samantha would spend a good bit of the day together. And that brought a bit of a smirk upon his face, as he got ready in his traditional attire making sure that his mate will eat some breakfast before she went; he wanted to make sure that she was well cared for. Lucius could provide for her, however her father who had given the man too many death glares to count, he knew that Severus would have to be dealt with.

As he flooed up to her rooms, he saw her guardian kittens open one sleepy eye at him, they had meowed and hopped off of the bed were Samantha was and purred at his feet and hopped at the foot of her bed. Walking up to her sleeping form, she looked so ethereal, so perfect, leaning forward pressing his lips to her sleeping ones- as she breathed in, her arms had by their own vilition had wrapped themselves around his broad shoulders. Her ocean blue eyes had opened then closed for a few moments to enjoy their good morning kiss, placing his hans upon her face. As they parted very unwillingly, Samantha's eyes opened up, ''Good morning angel, you must wake up, we have a busy day.'' Placing a kiss on her forehead.

As she got up, and grabbing some clothes, taking a fast shower brushing her teeth and styling her hair down deciding on some make up, and then putting on her red thong and matching bra, next came her black dress that clung to her figure perfectly, placing her black wedges on and placing her red silk cloak over her forearm. As she exited the bathroom, Lucius stood there entranced, Samantha was the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid his Veela/Siren eyes on. Samantha had swung her cloak over herself to place her arms through it with the help of Lucius, he made sure that she had eaten, before they left; as they walked down to the main entrance hand in hand, thankful that no one was really up around this time of the morning. As Samantha looked over to her left, she had seen Ron both had glared at each other as the couple passed the youngest male of the Wealsely brood had mouthed 'You are dead,' while making a hand motion and pointing obescenly to her. Samantha sneered at him and ignored him, and placed her head onto Lucuis's shoulder, as they had exited the magical school; Samantha felt safer and proceeded to walk with her 'boyfriend?' The thestral driven carriage, the tall aristocratic wizard had helped the raven hared teen in the carriage first then he entered.

The two were in a comfortable quiet, as the carriage arrived to Diagon Alley, they had exited as he had offered her his arm; to which she had taken gladly, Samantha and Lucius were walking to Gringotts to make a with draw, a lot of the people whispering hushedly and some were pointing and reading the Daily Prophet. Samantha tried to ignore it, with Lucius by her she felt stronger, an older goblin looked at them ''Mistress Snape and Master Malfoy,'' It's raspy croacky voice announced, ''I wish to make a with draw...'' Samantha had said while keeping her eyes on the goblin and everyone around her, feeling Luicius's hand on the back guiding her to the vaults as she handed the short ugly goblin her key.

''Hang on please,'' The thing had said while the three had gotten into that fast and violent transport, after they had arrived to the Snape vault ''Lamp please.'' Goblin had ordered as Lucuis handed the creature the light, the two had gotten out, ''Key please,'' Samantha had handed him the key as he unlocked it ''Mistress Snape, run your hand along the lock's pad and the door as high as you can reach and back down, please?'' She did as she was asked, the vault had opened, there were gallons among gallons wall to wall, ''Papa was decendant of royal blood lines I guess,'' Samantha had said while she took what she needed and they had the goblin lock everything back up, and the couple were on their way to Ollivander's wand shop.

''Go on in Innamorta, I shall join you in a moment,'' Placing a gentle kiss on her right knuckle, then her lips, Lucius unwillingly left her for a short period of time, as Samantha sighed and entered the shop, the girl was startled upon seeing the older man ride one of his stocking ladders making it 'bang!' she gasped. Ollivander smiled ''There you are my dear, I was informed by Albus that you have some troubles with your wands?'' The wand master had asked while she had produced the two broked/and or cracked wands, ''Oh dear...I am a master wand maker... however I fear that this is beyond me, my dear, however I was told that you had received Salazar's elder wand?'' The girl nodded and showed him the wand while he threw the two wands that he couldn't repair away.

''I see that you are destined to be this wand's new owner, the wand chooses its user, my dear girl... hm... maybe one of my wand will suit you...'' He had gone to look for the perfect wand for her, ''Try this?'' Handing her an 10'1/2'' rosewood wand, for her left hand ''Accio!'' Samantha had given it a wave and nothing happened but a loud explosion, the two then ducked. The older man ''Apparently no... maybe this one...'' The ocean eyed girl then handed him the failed wand ''Prehaps this one...'' Handing her a dragon heart string 10'' ''Try this one my dear...'' He had offered gently, ''Avifors!'' She had chanted, the wand burned her hand a bit, ''Ouch!'' Dropping the temperamental thing and shaking her hand ''That is a no... I wonder...'' The old man had muttered to himself.

As he had came back with a thin box that was black velvet and with a red bow, ''This will suit you...'' Opening the box and handing her the black wand, ''Try this one, my dear,'' Taking it with her left hand once more, it was pulsing slow and quiet, then it started to get louder and louder to where ''Accio, spell book!'' She had called out to which it had flown to her. The man smiled ''Interesting... very interesting...'' He had muttered, ''Sir?'' Samantha had asked, ''Ms. Snape, I remember very signal wand that I have ever sold or made, this particular wand is an interesting blend, made from black unicorn fur and dipped in the blood of a black dragon, it is maghony as you can see 10 inches, and polished to perfection.  
This wand, like every other, has a sibiling I sold to one other within you blood line and that person was your grandmother; Christine Baea, she did great things... as will you...'' She had paid him and thanked him and left.

As she then went to another shop to get some more of vanilla bath oils that she loved, and she had gone to Florish and Blotts to get a couple of new books, in a daze thinking about what Ollivander had told her and what was going on within the past couple of days... Samantha was startled when she had felt Lucius's hand on her shoulder, ''Lucius you scared me half to death...'' With her hand on her heart trying to calm herself down, ''My apologizes, angel, I have something for you you can call it an early birthday gift.'' Handing her the box, and seeing her face, ''Open it...'' He had softly ordered, she did and Samantha's eyes grew as wide as quaffles!

Within the box was a necklace, but not just any necklace, it was silver with Posed with delicate limbs crossed and fair face half turned away, this lovely fairy is swayed by deep emotion. Her polished wings are laced through with sky blue enamel. Sterling silver, fairy is 1 3/4" across and 1" tall silver chain. She couldn't believe it! As Lucius gently took it from her hands and placed it around her neck, it glowed for a moment and the fairy's wings had gone to the color of red.

Samantha thanked him, and kissed him... without the two knowing that they were being watched...

(end of this chapter long over due i know R&amp;R!)


	8. The attack and Samantha's revelation

Mate of a Veela/Siren: Chapter 8,

(Disclaimer, see chapter1, on with the story...)

Samantha and Lucius were sitting out in an enchanted outdoor restaurant having brunch, where the climate is comfortable, talking laughing as her hand had traveled to where the silver expensive necklace was hanging, Samantha smiled. Lucius caught it, the necklace had brought his mate joy, he felt himself flying never before had a girl like Samantha affected him in such a way. True there was her 'very' over protective father the blonde wizard would deal with his long time friend, making sure there will no knives present, or maybe cast a binding charm on him?

Samantha giggled at that one, he loved her laugh, reaching up and tucking of her fallen raven hair behind her ear, ''May I ask your hand, for a dance?'' Lucius had cordially asked her, while extending his gloved hand, she smiled and said yes, as he got up he then walked the space between them, and held his arm for her. Samantha took his larger arm, and they made their way to the floor, placing her hand on his upper bicept, and the other locked rightfully with his. Bringing his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him to so that their bodies can mold themselves together, and clasping her hand and bringing it to his warm lips and giving the back of her hand a kiss.

The young woman blushed very hard, she had tried to nibble on her bottom lip and look down, Lucius wasn't having any of it, tipping her chin up to meet his brooding intense stare, ''Angel, do not look down from me...'' As they began to dance, their eyes speaking, their lips meeting, without them sensing or knowing pictures were snapping quietly, ''I never want this day to end, Minamoto...'' Samantha had said while laying her head upon his chest to hear his heart beat... it matched her's?!

It had hit her, he was made for her, she was made for him! They were like two pieces of a puzzle becoming one, Samantha had never been in love before but this feeling... what is it? Somehow, in someway, it had felt right in every sense of the word, was it deeper than 'love?' was it more personal? More spiritual? As Lucius spun Samantha across the dance floor, she laughed and enjoyed this feeling, immensely.

Their lips had met again and again, after the song some of the patrons there were clapping at the beautiful couple out on the floor, he kissed her hand and then he grabbed her and spun her around again. Samantha and Lucius were actually happy he kissed her again, the blonde man could do this forever, his mate was by him... his heaven... his angel... his everything.

They had left, with Samantha's arm twined with Lucius's, sadly they had to go back to Hogwarts, they would see each other daily however he wouldn't be able to kiss her or touch her; that pained him-and his inner Veela/Siren. Lucius always wanted his mate near him, ''Angel?'' She had looked at him from her looking at the window watching things pass by, ''Yes,'' She had responded.

''Have you thought about my offer to take you to the Holiday Dance?'' The man had inquired to her, ''Yes, I have, and the answer is yes!'' He had cupped her face again and kissed her cheek and temple. Samantha smiled, as he continued on the other side of her face and then her forehead, ''Samantha,'' They both had made eye contact with each other, ''Yes?'' Holding her hand, ''What do you what to do after you graduate?'' Lucius had asked her while the smooth carriage ride was journeying on to the famed magical school known as Hogwarts.

''I don't know, I have a lot of options, I could be a professor like my father; knowing my luck I'll get the Defense Against the Dark Arts Post, and knowing papa like we do, he may skin me alive... or a Qudditch player with Toni and Sid, but I fear that me poor knees are not what they used to be... I have been thinking about going to the University that was created in honor of Merlin, before he was a fall down drunk... Why?'' Samantha had counter asked the man, ''I want you to move in with me, Samantha, think on it...'' Lucius had asked her while the carriage pulled up to Hogwarts.

As Lucius got out, he had helped Samantha down, the day was blissful in about another hour or so it will be dinner time; as Lucius and Samantha walked in the halls of the school not paying any type of attention to the people with the Prophet in their hands whispering. Samantha sighed as she had felt Lucius's hand twine with her's again, ''Do not acknowledge this...'' He had muttered against her ear, sending her to shudder.

After they had gotten to her rooms, he had given her a kiss on her hand, ''Do think on my offer, Angel, take your time... and,'' Tipping her chin up to meet his stare, ''Be proud to be with me, I am proud to be with you.'' Samantha smiled and leaned up and kissed his lips softly, as she said the password stepping in, reluctantly leaving him for a while...

With a soft smile on her face, Samantha had placed her hand on her heart, and started the walk up to her bedroom when she had heard a noise; she thought that it was either her kittens or Peppermint in her own room. It had already been ten seconds, and she missed Lucius terribly, the way that he would hold her hand with his, the way that his lips would meet her's; as her mind wondered while she was climbing the stairs-Samantha couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong.

Something wasn't right! She knew it, she felt it! Samantha thought that she was being paraniod from the previous night, and the war, just as her hand had touched the door knob; Samantha had felt her body being thrown back down the stairs. With a cry of pain, as she landed hard at the foot of the stairs, coughing and nursing her leg and her rib trying to get her breathing back to normal and attempting to mutter some healing charms. However she didn't even get a chance to gather her scattered wits, Samantha had felt herself being grabbed again by a tall masked teen, and tossed roughly over the black leather sofa and the coffee table had broken even under her weight.

''HELP!'' She screamed, ''No one will hear you... cunt...'' The voice had rasped while pouncing on her again, she tried to fight him, he had backhanded her, ''Bitch! Don't fight me!'' He had screamed again while she had cried out with every slap and every backhand. Pulling out the rusty death eater dagger that was used to carve into her flesh, and slicing off the top half of her dress, ''L-Lucius!'' The attacker had slapped her again, ''NO! Lucius help me!'' The attacker then made a mistake, by lighting his form off of her's for a moment to unzip his pants, in that moment it had allowed her to get her elder wand.

''Conjunctivitis!Crucio!'' The teen boy feel to his knees, clutching his eyes, Samantha had wasted to time at all, and gathered her wands and wrapped her cloak around herself as best as she could the raven hared Slytherin seventh year knew that her leg wasn't broken. But it still hurt like hell, standing up as fast as she could and gimping fastly and opened the portrait door and running anywhere ''Someone! Help!'' She continued to run in the empty hallways... hoping that Lucius could hear her...

Meanwhile with Draco and Hermione- while Samantha was escaping

As Harry joined them from his rounds, ''Anything?'' Asked The Headgear, ''Negative, general, a couple of snogging students... nothing major.'' Both looked around and Draco said ''How about we look over a few more hallways and call it a night, I am getting tired,'' Both had agreed, ''And I have to finish proof reading my Charms assignment, before I turn it in.'' Came Harry's voice, the three had decided to check down one or two more hall ways and pass it on to the teachers.

The three were turning the corner, ''Krystia! You scared the life out of me!'' Hermione's voice had came, ''What are you doing out of bed after hours?'' Draco's voice rung out, ''Samantha's being attacked!'' The three knew about the cousin's mental link, ''Where?!'' Harry's voice had rung out in concern, he cared for Samantha a great deal still, ''In her Common Room,'' The four had ran down the hall going to Samantha's room, they had seen the portrait door opened and from the looks of it, it looked like a hippogriff's mating frenzy.

''What the bloody hell...'' Krystia said while crying and running in with the three hot on her heels, ''Sam! Where are you? Answer me hunni!'' She had screamed in pure panic, as Draco was looking around until Samantha's scent had gotten caught in his nose ''This way!'' The son of Lucius and Narissca had pointed while running back out the Common Room, and following Draco's running figure.

Back to Samantha

The girl had managed to reach the Headmaster's office, ''Chocolate Imps!'' She had screamed and the statue had opened while it was opening she was looking around, to make sure that her attacker wasn't behind her; she had a bit at ease. Samantha had ran into the opening where the Headmaster's office had lied, the girl had neared the door and heard voices they sounded male, one sounded like Lucius, naturally her father and the other belonged to the elder Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

The girl was shaking and scared but she thought that the coward that was trying to do God knew what, would be coming soon, she had barged in and fell on her knees crying, ''Ms. Snape!'' The elder man had ran from his desk, her father was shaking his head in disbelief, Lucius was in a flash gathering his mate in his arms. The blonde had taken off his trademark robes and slid it around her cold form, a shaking Samantha had wrapped herself around Lucius crying loudly, ''Lucius!'' He was soothing her, who did this to his mate, would pay a very painful end; the headmaster had flooed the nurse.

Poppy had came in her typical nurse's uniform, ''Albus you called?'' Guiding her to the distraught girl in Lucius's arms, as Severus knelt down to try and comfort his crying child, ''Oh Merlin!'' The nurse had screamed while hustling to the three, ''Child, what happen to you?'' The headmaster had kindly asked in a grandfatherly voice, shaking looking up at him ''I..I don't k-know...he he wore a mask...he...he...'' Samantha's cries tore at Lucius's heart, her arms were shaking and wrapping themselves around him.

''Lucius, help me get her to the hospital wing,'' Poppy had gently asked him, while he was helping his mate up, ''Samantha,'' Her father had called to her, her tear filled ocean blue gaze had looked at him ''Papa...'' She had fearfully whispered, ''Come here, daughter,'' Reluctantly leaving her boyfriend's arms and briefly going to her father's, ''Severus, come with me to Samantha's Common Room, both of us will personally see to this matter, my dear, *she looked at her headmaster* what else had happened tonight in the room?'' He could tell.

Samantha had got out of her father's hold and ran to Lucius's arms and cried harder, what was going on with his mate? The girl was heaving and hyperventilating, ''He...he tried...tried to rape me!'' Crying harder on Lucius, who had tightened his arms around her. Severus was trembling with anger, Dumbledore stared in shock; Lucius was twitching his inner Veela/Siren was in chaos... who ever did this would pay a very high price... As the blonde wizard gathered her bridal style, and carrying her to the hospital wing with the school nurse.

''Lucius,'' Her hoarse and uneven voice had called his name, ''Angel?'' He replied, ''What about Peppermint? She's there in there!'' He had assured her that Peppermint will be taken care of they had followed the medi witch to the hospital wing; and he had placed his mate down on one of the beds. Samantha didn't want him to leave, holding onto him tightly, 'I need him...' The raven hared soon to be 18 year old was crying, ''Ms. Snape, release Professor Malfoy, just for a moment while I spell something on you.'' Poppy didn't yell at the girl, she was traumatized which was natural.

Samantha had reluctantly released Lucius's middle shakingly as the medi witch closed the curtain for a second and spelled on a simple white gown, and tucked her in the bed, ''Lucius come back in, Samantha is decent,'' The girl had sniffled, as he came around the curtain, and sat at her bed and started to hold her hand and kissing her temple gently, she wasn't flinching...

''Stay with me, Lucius...'' Samantha had whispered before the last of her adrenaline had passed- Lucius watched as she passed out... he had tightened his hold on her hand ''I will never leave you, angel, Poppy give me what she needs to heal her physical wounds, and I will see to her needs in my rooms, she is not safe here. Whom ever did this, may be back, or may target someone else, I will not hear anything else Poppy.'' Lucius had drawled out his order, Poppy did as he ordered her to against her own better judgement.

With that decided and done, Lucius had picked up his mate and carried her to his rooms without anyone noticing him, ''me nigra sum, cobra,'' He had whispered against her temple as he tucked her in his bed that was big enough for two, '' Stroking hair hair from her battered face, feeling the anger rise even more, he couldn't even get a scent! Samantha needed him! That was more important, besides making that sorry sod pay dearly for what that bastard had done to his dainty and delicate mate; leaning forward, ''flavaque pulchra corvum Angeli, Oculos tuos, et dulce mihi somnia volare, Ego ero yourside...'' Lucius had whispered while spelling his night clothes on and cuddling up to his mate, holding her bruised and battered body.

''I will kill who ever touched you...'' He had growled in anger... in vengeance... Samantha would move in with him during her remainder of the school year, there will be no questions about it...

(end of chapter 8 R&amp;R)


	9. Attempt Arrest, and Friendship

Mate of a Veela Siren: Chapter 9

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1, and on with the story...)

Harry, Draco, Kyrstia, Hermione had arrived to the headmaster's office ''Chocolate imps!'' Rang out while halting briefly so that the statue can open, as the cold statue had opened there were both the headmaster and the potions professor. The adults had stared at their students, ''What are you lot doing out of bed?'' Asked a concerned headmaster, ''Where is my cousin, sir?'' Krystia had asked scared, and angry, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder, ''She is a bit shaken up, however she is alright, she is with Professor Malfoy in the hospital wing.'' Came the elderly wizard.

Krystia, who looked like she was zoning out, ''No, she is not, she is with Lucius in his private rooms, the coward that attacked her hopefully this person will not be so foolish as to attempt an attack, tonight...'' Krystia had replied, while thinking then Hermione had a thought, ''Where is Peppermint?'' The Headgirl had asked, true where was Samantha's best friend? The group of students including the headmaster and the potions master, were walking down the hall ways to Samantha's and Peppermint's Rooms.

As they had gotten in the broken portrait door, it had looked like there was a definite hippogriff like mating frenzy that had happened, ''Peppermint!'' Came Harry's voice, while running up the stairs, with Snape on his heels ''Come back here, Potter!'' Harry had pulled out his wand and Severus had done the same, Peppermint's door was ajar and that alone was nerve racking; both had looked at each other and back at the door, Severus and Harry nodded heads up and down once or twice.

Harry had opened the door and flung his body out of the way so that Severus could point his wand in the girl's room, everything was tossed around, like with Samantha in the Common Room, both were looking around then Harry peered into the bathroom, and saw ''My...God...'' There laid Peppermint barely conscious, Severus soon joined Harry's side, ''Holy Merlin...'' While going her side ''Ms. Parkinson... can you hear me?'' Lightly patting her face, as he did her eyes had fluttered open and focusing her black eyes for a second ''H..help...'' Before passing out.

As she did so, Harry had wrapped his school robes around her and lightly lifting her up, ''Careful Potter,'' As the two men were exiting the room and gently carrying a battered Peppermint down the stairs. Draco, Hermione and the Headmaster were checking out the crime scene that was displayed in the Common Room, as the three looked up upon hearing the stairs creak, Hermione had brought her hands up to her mouth, ''Oh my God!'' As the group headed to he hospital wing, Krystia had kicked the door up.

The annoyed medi witch had came bustling in ''Mr. Potter!'' She had looked, ''Oh Merlin, what had happened to Ms. Parkinson?'' Draco was helping Harry set Peppermint down on the bed by them, while the school's healer was mending her bones. Severus had stepped forward, ''It appears the same thing that happened to my daughter.'' Hermione looked around, two attacks in one night? It doesn't make any sense... The schools' Headgirl, who was deemed the smartest witch of the century will earn her name, ''Hermione, you seem to be in deep thought?'' The Headmaster had asked while joining his students and his professor of potions.

''It seems a bit odd, sir, that there were two attacks in one night... I have a theory, sir, maybe Samantha had came sometime after the attack, and the person that did this discovered her going to her room after Professor Malfoy had escorted her to the portrait... Then the person probably thought that he might have attacked the wrong person, or he had attacked Peppermint so that she wouldn't try to save Samantha; he blitzed her from behind...'' That was a good theory, ''And some how, she had managed to curse him or hex him and get away, and get help,'' Completed Hermione while looking up at the room.

''Hermione, you watch way too many Investigation Discovery, but that's a good theory... obviously, the attacker is male, and could know the password the two's room...'' Came Harry's voice in thought, ''No who had been watching Investigation Discovery?'' Hermione had to razz him, Krystia just stayed quiet, ''This coward it attacking girls... I don't understand...'' Just as that moment Bill Weasley had came in the Hospital Wing, ''You sent for me Headmaster?'' Asked the eldest Weasley brother, before the old man could answer, Bill's gaze had drifted to a prone and battered Peppermint..

''What in Merlin's name!'' He had flown to her side, and holding her hand, ''Peppermint... can you hear me? Who did this?'' The red hared man had growled angrily, Dumbledore had laid a calming hand onto the man's back, ''I will personally look into this matter, my boy, tomorrow will be a fresh start... Bill, do you wish to stay with Peppermint until she is alright you may; I will take over your lessons until then, as for you lot off you all go.'' The elderly man had said while the group of people were following him out, he was right a fresh start tomorrow- who did this and why?

Meanwhile with Lucius and Samantha

The blonde Veela/Siren was laying in bed with his bed, just as he had gotten a bit more comfortable, two sets of 'Meows' had alerted him, to the foot of his bed, ''Chair,'' He had softly said while he had wrapped his arms around his mate to keep her warm and to keep her safe. His Samantha's two little adorable kittens had obeyed, with meows they had hopped off the bed and settled in the near by sof black leather chair, as his face turned from the kittens to face his mate, Samantha had opened her eyes.

''Lucius...'' Pressing herself closer to him, ''Sh, I am here now, angel...'' She started to cry softly into his bare chest, he hated to see her crying, ''My mate...'' Nuzzling her his inner Veela/Siren was still in chaos, it was calming down, Samantha reached and hugged Lucius's middle, 'Mate, needs us...' He inwardly groaned his inner creature will be a constant annoyance, and he would be unstoppable until he had bonded fully with his dainty witch that was laying by him now, ''Lucius,'' She whispered, with his keen hearing, he could hear her perfectly.

''Angel, what is it?'' He had asked while making eye contact with her, ''Lucius, I love you...'' Samantha had declared while cupping his face and kissing him, after they had parted, pressing his forehead to her's thankful that it was the weekend, and she will remain here with him until she graduates. After then, she would live with him at his manor, then marriage, oh their possibilities were endless...

The next morning...

Cherry, Samantha's personal house elf that followed her everywhere that she goes, had popped in the room that her mistress was in, Lucius had opened one eye to see the small house elf, ''Master Lucius, forgive Cherry for Cherry's interruption, but Headmaster Dumbledore, wantses to sees both Mistress Samantha and you Mister Lucius.'' The house elf had informed the man while bowing to him as if she was saying that she knew that Lucius was with her mistress; so that meant that he was her master too.

''Very well, Cherry, inform Dumbledore that Mistress Samantha and I will be up in his office soon...'' Cherry bowed again, ''Cherry do, what Master Lucius says...'' With a pop she was gone, turning himself from where the small house elf was, and placing his attention back upon his dainty raven hared mate. It pained him to have to wake her up, however the old man wishes to speak with both of them, ''Angel, wake up,'' She was talking a bit in sleep, Lucius had found it adorable. He tried again, ''Come on love, we must get out of bed,'' She growled for a second and pulled the covers over her head; Samantha was not a real early riser on the weekends- not that he could blame her.

''Samantha, come one angel, we must rise the Headmaster wishes to speak with us immediately,'' She was starting to wake up, ''Hm?'' Her breath taking ocean blue eyes were still fluttering open, Lucius had taken those few moments to look at her eye lashes even they were perfect- Samantha his Samantha, was perfect for him. As her haunting even beautiful ocean blue gaze had opened up to meet his cold blue silvery one, ''Good morning, my love, are you alright?  
We must go, love, to the Headmaster's office as soon as we can; I believe that he wishes to speak to us.'' Seeing the questioning look upon his mate's face, ''I have no knowledge about what he wishes to see us for,'' As Samantha slowly sat up and gotten out of bed.

She had looked down to notice that she was in a white dressing gown from the hospital wing, suddenly the memory hit her, she was going up the stairs from her Common Room to her own that lied behind the portrait... Then someone had attacked her from behind and threw her down the stairs, and attacked her, hurt her, tried to... Samantha had lowered her head and started to shake it from side to side, and running to the bathroom and getting ready to go see the Headmaster. Samantha had Cherry bring down her clothes and things until further notice, as the raven hared ocean eyed Slytherin girl, quickly showered and got ready in a simple black and blue plaid skirt that reached her mid thighs, putting on a white oxford styled blouse, and a pair of black knee high socks.

As she had put on her black platform boots, and brushing her hair out, and walking out of the bathroom after putting a bit of makeup on; Lucius, who was ready dressed and ready to go, took Samantha's sight in... his mate looked so ravishing. Those boots made her short stature a bit taller, as he watched her walk to him, conjuring a black cloak and holding out to her, ''Come love,'' He commanded, as she walked towards him and stepping in to the cloak, she then took he offered arm and escorted her to the old man's office.

The hall ways to their destination, were empty, pretty much, as they had passed the warded off Common Room that Samantha and Peppermint... wait a minuet! The girl had stopped dead in her tracks and halting Lucius ''Angel, we must not be late,'' He seemed to notice her stare, ''Where is Peppermint?'' That was a good question, Peppermint could've been attacked as well, or she could be with Toni! Samantha was really hoping that the second was true however she knew something had happened to her long time childhood friend. After Lucius slightly tugged her along, Samantha had quickly fallen into time with him, ''Chocolate Imps,'' The History of Magic Professor had drawled out, as the statue had opened they both had stepped in and walked up the stairs.

Samantha's body wasn't really hurting, ''I healed your wounds last night my love, while you were passed out.'' She had felt his lips press into her temple softly and lovingly, Lucius had opened the door, to see Dumbledore at his desk, Draco, Hermione Severus and Harry all were waiting for them. Samantha had walked further into the room while Lucius was closing the door, ''You requested to speak with us, sir?'' Samantha had asked as Lucius was guiding her to the old man's trademark desk, to which he smiled as Draco, Hermione, Harry had greeted the couple.

''Ms. Snape, if you are up to it, I would like to ask you some questions,'' She had said ok, ''Is Peppermint alright, sir?'' Samantha had asked, as she had taken a seat by Lucius, much to her father's dismay, and crossing her legs, ''That I fear my dear, it has seemed that Ms Parkinson was not lucky to manage to escape...'' Seeing the look on the girl's face, ''She is it the hospital wing well tended, if I may my girl, may I ask what else you remember?'' Before Samantha could open her mouth, the door had busted opened and there was the newly re unstated Fudge, and Umbridge.

''Cornelius, Dolores, what can I do for you?'' Dumbledore had asked while placing his elbows upon the arms of his chair and placing his boney finger tips together, while nibbling on a piece of candy, ''Albus!'' In came Professor Mcgonagall in her teaching attire, ''It is alright Minerva,'' Dumbledore had said while looking at the annoyed deputy headmistress, ''Cornelius, what can I assist you with?'' Samantha had a bad feeling as she stood up and no sooner than she did, Lucius had done as well, ''Albus, we have come to collect Ms. Samantha Snape.'' The girl's heart was beating faster and cling onto Lucius tightly, he in turn, wrapped his arms around his mate to convey comfort to her.

''What are the charges? Am I to presume that she is under arrest, on her own birthday?'' Lucius had asked coolly as if inquiring about someone's day, true today marked October 31st meaning that as of today Samantha Angelina Snape is 18 an official adult, the two Ministry workers, had signaled for the two big aurors had came in to collect the terrified girl, who was shaking her head side to side and clinging onto Lucius's middle ''No! Don't let them take me!'' While she cried loudly, ''We have received word that you Samantha Angelina Snape had used an unforgivable curse last night... Do you deny it?'' Asked the Minister angrily.

''No, but I was being attacked...'' Dolores shook her head side to side ''Cornelius, it is clear that Ms. Snape is not telling the truth.'' Harry and Hermione stepped in front of the couple while Samantha was begging Lucius not to allow them near her, no one but Harry, Draco and Hermione saw the blonde wizard's eyes glow a red in a warning. Harry looked at the older man, ''Harry, son, please stand down, you two as well!'' Ordered Fudge the three were shaking their heads side to side ''Minister Fudge, in all respects, who accused Samantha of this crime?'' Harry had asked with his wand trained on the older man.

''It was Anonymous,'' Fudge had puffed out in an indignant manner, almost like a petulant brat, ''If you wish to drag Samantha out of this school kicking and screaming you have to go through me,'' All four angry people had looked shocked, ''And you can not do this to a girl! Under section 56 artical 23 in the school rules 'If a female student is under attack, in the school grounds, then that means she can use any method that she can think of in order to defend herself' so your argument is invalid.'' Came Hermione's voice while Dumbledore was standing in front of his students smiling with great pride.

''I apologize, for this waste of time Dolores and Cornelius however Samantha acted in self defense, there will be no punishment giving to her. However for the guilty party that attacked her and another student, will receive punishment,'' Lucius had interrupted the old man, ''As of today Fudge, you will not have my backing, harming an innocent you woman that did no wrong to anyone, if I catch you anywhere near my mate again you will regret it.'' Lucius had said while not leaving his mate's side, it was clear to everyone that had a brain in their skulls, one didn't have to be a genius to look at Samantha's face to see the evidence of her attack last night.

As the four re treated angry that they were showed up by a muggle born! The remaining people were getting their breathing back Harry actually stood up to the Minister of Magic! Sensing their looks, ''I took on Voldemort, and lived to tell the tale, but if I were in your shoes last night Sam, I would've done the same thing that you would've done. And besides, I am glad that you found someone that can make you happy, you like me, deserve to be happy,'' Samantha smiled and dried her eyes, ''Thank you, Harry, that means a lot to me,'' While clutching Lucius's waist but not as tight, his hands were soothing her fears away.

''What about Peppermint, Headmaster?'' The elder man had turned to her and the girl's hand, ''She is fine, Bill Weasley is tending to her needs,'' Samantha nodded 'yes' ''Was she, forced?'' Dumbledore shook his head no, she had breathed a sigh of relief, as the Headmaster handed Samantha back to Lucius, to which he had taken custody of her. Severus couldn't believe his childhood friend, after he had warned him, and now it seems that his darling daughter- Samantha has fallen under Lucius's lure- a supposed spell if you will...

As Lucius received permission to take Samantha back to their room, after breakfast in the Great Hall, no one was muttering- well not too much, but the stares and the points were ramped, Samantha had seated herself by Draco and Toni, thinking that would be safer.

After dinner Samantha was talking to Draco and Hermione soon joined the two with Toni and Sid flanking Hermione at that moment there came Harry and Krystia- who have been in a relationship during the few weeks- as Lucius came and collected Samantha, with their hands twined with the other's they had walked down his rooms for the evening... as the group watched the couple go down the hallway they knew that tomorrow Samantha would see Peppermint sometime then... wondering who had attacked the two and why?

(End of Chapter 9! Read and Review!)


	10. Another Attack, and a warning and a book

Mate of A Veela/Siren: Chapter 10,30 April, but sometimes on 1 May, or about halfway between  
the spring equinox and the summer solstice

(Disclaimer, See Chapter 1, and on with the story!)

It had been a couple of weeks since Samantha's and Peppermint's attack, all the girls' were on their guard, the professors were tirelessly working on this who could be the guilty party and why? It seemed there was a pattern, that both Samantha and Peppermint have a lot in common, one they are almost built the same, two they are best friends, three they are both in Syltherin house, and four... what was the fourth? The attacker seemed to know their habits, or that person seemed to wish to hurt them.

Peppermint, who recovered from her physical wounds, was released from the hospital wing, her description was identical to Samantha's, both were trying to remember anything abnormal about that mask. Sadly they couldn't get a good look at him, and who knew what will happen? Samantha had moved in with Lucius in his private rooms, as planned after the attack Lucius had said 'He would burn in hell before anyone hurts you again, Samantha,' The girl had thought that it was endearing, and loving of Lucius to say that.

Samantha and Peppermint, were hanging around Draco, and Sid Toni, and Harry and Krystia along with Hermione, anyone could be next... everyone was on high alert, when Samantha and Peppermint had said that the person had attacked them both with a rusty death eater dagger. There had to be an explanation, about the question is how they were able to slip in and out without going undetected? Hermione had snapped her head over at Harry, ''Harry how is the search for your cloak?'' Samantha had remembered Harry did say something about the cloak that he had inherited from his father James Potter.

''Not good Mione, Draco has been helping me but we've come up with nothing,'' As the boy had completed his story and slipped an arm around Krystia's waist, she had leaned in and smiled, Samantha who was getting stares and points and whispers, was trying to ignore them. Samantha growled in annoyance, and shoved her stuff in her red bag, and took off causing Draco to worry and follow. After the blonde younger Veela/Siren had exited, he had followed Samantha to talk to her, sniffing for her scent and tracking her; hoping that nothing will happen to his father's mate anymore than the previous night.

As Samantha exited the study hall, she ran until she had gotten to the bridge and sat on one of the rails, and started to cry, she hated this- deep down she wanted peace, was that so wrong to want for yourself once in a while? Even though Rita Skeeter had printed a retraction, and apologized to Samantha, it wasn't enough! Then the attack upon herself and her best friend, Samantha had slowly started to shake her head from side to side for the past few seconds. Allowing her tears to fall, allowing the autumn wind to play with her hair, ''It's so peaceful, quiet...'' She had whispered quietly to herself...

When she had heard a cold unfeeling voice, that belonged to a male, ''You don't heed things too well do you... for a Syltherin?'' Samantha had hopped down from her place and to face Ron with Pansy flanking his left and Crabbe and Goyle to his right. Samantha's hand had gone in for her wands, ''What do you pea brains want?'' The girl had asked annoyed Ron, who had his arm around Pansy took it off, and slowly started to walk to her, ''I heard you got beat up, you ok?'' The red headed teen had asked rudely, while the other three chuckled.

Samantha had noticed that something was off on Ron, she had looked into his eyes, and sensed something that she didn't like, ''Weasle, is our King, he always lets the Quaffle in, creative song by one Draconis Michael Malfoy.'' Ron sneered, ''Mind your attitude slut!'' Draco who was running to see, he immediately ran to Samantha's side, ''Hey Samantha! Weasle bee? They allow the poor people here?'' Samantha had to giggle at Draco's snide comment.

''Oh and Ronny-kins! You told me to mind my attitude right? Well at least 'I' can afford an attitude, unlike you who needs a hand me down personality!'' Samantha had said while allowing Draco to guide her behind him, due to the fact that her face still had a couple of bruises, on it and her rib was hurting on and off. Ron glared more, and Pansy had stepped forward pissed off at Draco, ''You could've had me... but you chose that skank mud blood!'' It was Draco's turn to glare.

It was wrong to piss off a teenage Veela/Siren, that alone was suicide, pissing off Veela/Sirens in general you had to be wanting a death wish; Draco's trademark eyes were glowing like Lucius's eyes were, Samantha, who had seen many things, however this was not normal no where near by a long shot. Draco was going to go in a blood shedding spree, Samantha had grabbed Draco's sleeve, ''Come on Draconis,'' While trying to tug him away ''What did you just say dog?'' Pansy sneered hatefully.

''Desist, you pug! Nasty harlot!'' Samantha noticed that Draco was growing fangs, her eyes widen fearfully, ''Come mate of my elder bloodline,'' Draco had growled out angrily while grabbing Samantha gently making sure that he didn't hurt her. As they were leaving with Samantha's bag in his hand while he give it to her ''Just to let you know Samantha, accidents can happen, just remember, our friendly chat...'' Ron had said while his group were backing away, while he was wrapping his arm around the smirking Pansy.

As Draco was making sure that Samantha was safe, after those 'people' left, his eyes were becoming more and more blood raged red, and his fangs were poking through his mouth, ''Mate, I need, mate...'' Her long time friend had panting out, while running away to find Hermione, leaving a very confused Samantha behind, the raven hared girl stared where Draco had sped off at an inhuman level, ''What was that all about?'' She had asked confused.

As Samantha went to sling her bag over her shoulder the strap had broken and one black book had fallen out ''Damnit!'' She cursed as she had crutched down and gathered the book, to find it opened a page, the page number was 67, and it was titled 'Veela, Vampires, Lycans, and Sirens' By Merlin...

Lycans: Are either born or bitten upon the full moon, watch out for changes in this person's behaviors, such as the 'sudden' disappearance during the period of the full moon, let alone the red blood full moon, Lycans can find mates, but it varies on the lineage.

Vampires: Obvious, changes, however the vampires can limit their time in the sun, muggle crosses do not work upon the creature, only beheaded the beast and setting them a blaze works... when a vampire wants a simple pleasure of the body... sex... they will find someone that interests them, however it's rare that a vampire can have a mate let alone sire a child...

Veelas: Can either be male or female, small similarities between Sirens and Vampires, natural enemy of a blood drinker otherwise than a lycan, characteristics are eyes that change colors at will: just like Sirens and Vampires... Immortal... however the Veela differs, their touch is warm... like us humans... when they see their mate, they will have a great need of them; after they bond with them and spend every moment with them. Veela's can go into their mates dreams and see if their intended is alright, Veelas are fiercely possessive of their mates, on the eve of Beltaine, the same with Sirens, the Veela will take their mate... Beltaine is the 30 April, but sometimes on 1 May, or about halfway between the spring equinox and the summer solstice

Sirens: Same rules apply with the Sirens like Veelas, however Veelas can not fly- well not often- *Samantha had shivered as the cooler wind blew and wrapped her Syltherin robe around her remembering that Quidditch game against Gryffindor* Sirens can fly, it just varies if their mate- yes Sirens can have mates, see Veelas- however the Siren can speak in their mate's mind and call to them if they have need of them, yes Sirens are fiercely possessive of their mates,  
as well as Veelas, if the mate wishes it, and if they desire other things. When it does come down to it, Veelas and Sirens have no real differences.

If you get a rare combination of Veela/Siren, the dominate will know their mate, their mate can hear the Veela/ Siren's voice from time to time, and they can replace dreams, if their mate is troubled with malevolent night terrors; they will take care of their mate. Their mate will see the the Veela/Siren's aura, depending on the lineage, the Veela/Siren's eyes will glow a beautiful gold then silver...

Samantha had perked up at that one...

And the Veela/Siren, if they are holding their mate, can fly or levitate with them in their arms...

Samantha had closed her eyes and allowed a signal tear to fall, ''Samantha...'' She knew that voice, she had turned to see her godmother, ''What are you doing here by yourself, sweetheart? Come here, that's a girl.'' Grabbing her hand and seeing the broken strap on Samantha's bag, ''Mendo,'' Chanted Narcissa, immediately the strap was no longer broken, ''Thank you Narcissa,'' Diana had soon joined them, ''Narcissa, there you two you found her!'' Came Diana's voice, coming to flank Samantha's side.

Narcissa had seen the book in Samantha's hand, she sighed, her goddaughter had found out what the older woman's now ex husband was, ''I know,'' Came Samantha's voice, both women didn't say anything they couldn't Samantha Angelina Snape would find eventually. After they had walked the girl to lunch at the Great Hall, she had sat by Toni and Peppermint, the older Kinta twin was taking his job to protect both Peppermint and Samantha very seriously,  
Samantha had looked over at the corner of her ocean blue eye at Lucius...

He, like always was staring at her, she wasn't scared by it- she had looked over at the Gryffindor table to find no site of her cousin Krystia, she naturally saw Hermione and Draco soon joined her otherside; perhaps Lucius did speak to his son about aiding him to protect Samantha, whenever the older man wasn't around. As Samantha was staring over at a worried Harry, who had caught her gaze, both were wondering where could Krystia be? Maybe she had fallen asleep in either Harry's common room that he shared with her, or she had fallen asleep in Gryffindor Common room.

After lunch Sid, Toni, and Draco were flanking Samantha as Hermione - who was sporting a 'love' bite- joined them ''What do you mean you have no idea where my cousin is?!'' Screamed Samantha in shock, placing her hand at her temple, and shutting her eyes. Just then an ear piercing scream had sounded from the dungeon where Samantha had faced Bellatrix the night that the deranged woman had escaped from custody to kill Samantha. The daughter of one Severus Snape, had noticed that she was alone, and slowly and carefully walked down the stairs, she knew the dungeons as well as her father.

Taking out her wands and having her guard up to 'High Alert' looking around and hearing shuffling and muffled sobbing, ''He...lp...'' Samantha had realized who it was... that bastard had crossed the line indefinitely... remembering that Veela/Sirens can communicate with their mates if the mate wishes it, *Lucius?* She had mentally called out while still on her guard, *Angel? Where are you?* Samantha sighed *I am in the dungeons, I think that the attacker is in the dungeons and had Krystia...* Lucius would be on his way, *Stay where you are, inamorata,* Came his word.

Samantha knew that he would be here in no time, she happened to light some more of the dungeons then she saw it... the after math... she screamed, ''NO! Krystia!'' She had fallen at her cousin's side, and cried, while Lucius and the professors had showed up... Lucius had gathered his mate close to him, while the medi witch and Sirius had spelled Krystia on the gerny to the hospital wing... as Samantha had looked up to the wall and saw a warning in Krystia's blood:

'Have your fun, Samantha, Krystia was a joy... too bad Boy wonder Harry Potter could never find out... Soon Samantha I'll come for you... and kill that old bastard...

Signed:

Your Stalker'

(End of Chapter 10... Read and Review!)


	11. Cobra's Claim, and Passion

Mate and School, Chapter 11: Cobra's Claim, and Passion...

(Disclaimer: See Chapter1, This will be a decently lengthy chapter, explaining everything, this chapter will be mainly about Lucius and Samantha, there will be hot steamy sex in this chapter if you don't wanna read it then don't read...)

Samantha was ushered in their private rooms after Krystia was taken to the hospital wing and Harry wouldn't leave his girlfriend's side, Samantha's hand was still twined with Lucius's larger gloved hand. He had seated her on the black leather couch, and sat by her he hid a bit of a grimace as his knees had popped a bit on the loud side, he then pulled her into his lap; he then placed his nose in her throat and breathed in her scent.

He needed to be near her, if only for a moment to breathe in her strawberry sweet scent that was for him and only him, then his Veela/Siren had to open his trap, 'Mate knows about us, mate can speak with us... love us mate...' Lucius's eyes had snapped open from their original position of being closed. The elder Veela/Siren's trademark eyes had gone from the cold silver blue to the enchanting gold, with his face still buried in her throat 'Mate... was nearly defiled this person threatening to take her from us!' It had roared in pure anger, and untamed rage.

Samantha had seemingly sensed his anger, had slowly reached up and stroked his hair with both hands to pull him closer, she was so close to be dragged out against her will by Fudge, and tossed in Azkaban. That thought alone had sent him and his inner creature would go into a complete frenzy, and Samantha and her best friend was attacked and then her cousin... not to mention her, she sighed, and continued to stroke Lucius's very white and soft hair she loved his hair down. She was trying to be brave when, in fact, she was scared of being thrown in Azkaban, she had heard a lot of stories about what the male guards do to the females- like in most muggle jail where women that break muggle law get thrown into no one deserves that no matter what, that thought alone had frightened her more than that attacker ever did or ever will.

True she wasn't really frightened at all by what Lucius was, ''Angel, I was glad that you were not hurt again, I hope that Krystia is alright,'' Samantha was still and stroking his hair, and cheek, even his skin was soft, Lucius could hear her heart beating perfectly clear. Samantha's heart wasn't erratic, but is was not so normally beating is it should, well given the situation he couldn't blame her, ''Lucius,'' He was purring, at the sound of his name from her red lips, as she closed her eyes.

''Hm,'' He had responded not removing his nose from her neck, her pulse looked so tempting, even with the necklace that he had gotten her, had made her silm pale delicate throat much more appealing than normal- he tasted the spice and the sweetness that was her warm blood, and he wanted more ''Look at me please,'' He did, while his arms were tightening further around her encasing her in like a shield... or a cocoon, his iris' were still glowing a bright gold it was beautiful.

Samantha was licking her lips a moment then sighed a bit, if he wanted to he could journey within her mind to find out what is wrong however he wanted his mate to have complete and total trust between them, ''Inamorata, look me at me,'' She did, he then continued ''Whatever it is we can work it out, do you not trust me?'' Lucius had asked her while reaching up and brushing some fallen hair from her shoulder.

Samantha was still looking at him, ''Yes I do, it is just many things.'' The blonde older wizard had perked up at that second, but his gaze had remain on his mate, ''I know,'' He looked confused at those two words, ''Know what love?'' Placing his hands on her face, noticing the thick black book within her opened red bag that she carried with her everyday all day, taking the book out with one hand Lucius then looked at the title and the author.

The title had read, 'Veela, Vampires, Lycans, and Sirens' By Merlin, ''I see, love, what else do you know?'' His tone wasn't angry, or ominous, ''Are you a Veela, Vampire, or a Siren,'' Samantha had asked while trying to think of sane thoughts- obviously he wasn't a Lycan, there was a possibility that he was a vampire, 'He's too warm to be one,' Said her brain, 'Ok, so he would have to be a Veela or a Siren... Could he be both?' Samantha had thought to herself. Samantha had snapped from her thoughts, as Lucius pulled her to his warm chiseled mouth, their lips were touching ''I am a Veela/Siren, angel, I will never harm you, I could never harm my mate,'' He then closed the distance by sealing his lips tenderly with her's, he loved how their lips molded together.

Their session was heating up, as he had felt his dainty mate moan against his mouth, laying her down onto the couch, 'Mate... soft...' His inner creature was purring, ''Lucius...'' She had moaned between kisses, He reluctantly left her hot mouth to suckle on her neck, her moans and whimpers and gasps were pushing his wavering sanity out of the window, his mate was ready! And he was definately ready, Lucius had felt it in his mate's soul and heart- her body was crying out for his.

His hands had found their way to the front of her shirt, her tie was gone, his expert hands were undoing the buttons of her white oxford shirt, her hands were on his back and in his hair, encouraging him to continue more. As soon as Lucius took care of her shirt, leaving her in her Syltherin skirt that had reached just below the mid of her thighs, and her red satin bra with red lace trim that hooked in front, he had began to drift up to lean up to see his blushing mate, heavy lidded with heated want.

Her rose petaled lips were a bit swollen from their kisses, her chest heaving up and down with every breath that was being taken, he had growled and pulled her up in a sitting position and began to kiss her more pressure they could taste each others' wants and needs to the core. Samantha had felt one of his larger hands reach in front to unclasp her bra with only one finger, setting her full breasts free, as that act had happened- her hands were roaming his clothed form, reaching up and un butting his shirt. While their lips were connected, their eyes closed, their hands working on their own accord to help Samantha take off Lucius's shirt, she had felt the hard heated broad chest, evenly toned and lean, under her touch.

As he had laid Samantha back down onto the couch, and began to kiss her again and again, making her way down to her full and aching breasts, he growled and pulled them both in a sitting position to where she was sitting in his lap. Lucius's mouth then assaulted her chest, hearing his mate cry out in the pleasure that he giving her it was music to his ears, 'Mate, is sweet for us!' Paying his Veela/Siren no mind, he wanted this to be sweet and intense and very pleasurable for his dainty witch; as his mouth began to kiss her breasts, her nipples, hearing her whimper and cry out for more. And to which Lucius happily delivered, with one arm around her waist and the other cupping the breast that wasn't in his mouth.

Her hands were wrapping themselves around him, ''Lucius...'' Samantha had moaned/whimpered, he wanted to please her, feeling the necklace against his forehead with every one of his movements; his mouth then left her left breast to work on her right one. Samantha was crying out for more, 'Mate... we must mate... we must bond...' Standing up still with Samantha in her present position, making their way to the bed, both had fallen onto it with Lucius ontop after having his full of her breasts, he began to trail feather teasing kisses along her smooth lean and curvy stomach, his hands had then made their way to her pale hips.

Her skirt was hiding the rest of her treasures that will be only for him, ''L...Lucius...'' Samantha had panted out while her hands were on his broad shoulders, with a bat of an eyelash, her skirt was gone leaving her in her in a red g string that had tied on her hips, and her black fishnet socks. After her socks were taking care of, as his hands had gotten to her knees he began to kiss his way up to her g string's ties, as soon as that was taken care of, he could see his raven hared beauty.

Panting and whimpering, her curves, her pale skin, ebony hair her rose budded pouty blood red lips, his golden glowing eyes had trailed up and up her young shaking, temping form; his intense stare had landed on her sparsely hared mound- slowly going down to between her legs...

As Samantha had felt his mouth on her mound ''Ah GODS!'' She cried out while her body arched up, to meet a tongue and lips, while his hands were idle upon her hips, Lucius had began to please his mate, her could smell her purity, her passion her true essence, that was only for him. Lucius's tongue was teasing her into submission, one of Samantha's hands was bunched in the sheets of the bed, while he other was in his hair while whimpering, Lucius growled sending the vibes to go throughout her body, while placing her knees over his shoulders, and lifting her body half way off the bed. Her pleas and whimpers were encouraging him and his inner Veela/Siren further, her eyes were in the back of her head, ''Lucius... please.'' Samantha had cried out, she was almost there, one of her hands had drifted to his as she released, she tasted like strawberries... musky vanilla... he could drink from her forever...

As Lucius then gently set a trembling Samantha down onto their bed, he began to climb on top of her again, and began to kiss her, she had tasted herself and his passion, while her legs were drifting around his waist; she had then sat up and began to unbutton his tailored black pants to find that there was nothing underneath. Samantha was in a bit of shock 'How will that fit?' As the last part of the clothen barrier was gone, she saw the 'King' Cobra, ''It..does not bite my love... however I may, if you ask...'' He had purred out in desire.

Samantha, who had never seen a man naked at all, had often thought about making love to the right man, and this man in front of her was beautiful, had gotten up on her knees on the bed, to gently hold his very endowed length; and planted light kisses on the tip and the slit. The little ocean eyed temptress... a man could only take so much... reaching down, to pull her tenderly up, and started to kiss her, their heated skin was molded themselves into one... gently placing her upon the bed, their lips had parted, ''Need you...so much...'' Samantha had panted out between kisses, his face was in her neck again, one of her hands had gone to the forearm where the dark mark was and now it was very faded, '' intunericul a fost trecutul meu , ngerul meu , esti viitorul meu.'' He whispered.

''Face dragoste cu mine mi Veela / Siret.'' Samantha had whispered while cupping his face, ''I will be as gentle as I can, Ego ero yourside...'' Lucius had whispered as he slid inside, her untouched barrier, he knew that this would be painful for her- the first time. As carefully as he was sliding in, he began to place tender kisses along her face and lips, ''Te Iubesc...'' He had whispered her mouth, before he had gone all the way inside, he immediately placed his mouth onto her's while his hands had cupped her face as her's had gone to his shoulders, her legs had wrapped themselves around his lean waist.

As the hours had pasted Samantha and Lucius were too wrapped up in each other, his thrusting hips and her heated very tight sheath, as their mouths had parted from each other... their climaxes were coming, somehow Samantha had ended up on top of him, and bounced and grinded on him for all she was worth. As his hands had gone from her hips to her breasts, 'Mate... ours...bond...' Lucius's hands had gone back to her hips, and rolled her back underneath of him, he was coming as he came he bit her on her right side where her neck and shoulder connected, ''Oh...Lucius...'' He was marking her, bonding with his mate, upon Beltaine he will not only exchange her blood with his his mate will carry his child, however not now...

After their highs had slowly and blissfully passed, Lucius had tenderly and carefully rolled off of her and onto his back, and gathered her within his arms, she had placed her head her on his chest, two tears had dropped from her face, sensing it, Lucius had slowly lifted his right hand and wiped them away ''eu sunt cu voi acum...'' He whispered, while tightening his hold on her, '' flavaque pulchra corvum Angeli, Oculos tuos, et dulce mihi somnia volare, quia in aeterunum mihi est...'' He had felt her hand travel its way up to his chest, his hand had gone up and clasped her's as their eyes had closed... Lucius felt peace... Samantha was flying in their dreams...

(End of chapter 11... Read and Review... translations are: intunericul a fost trecutul meu , ngerul meu , esti viitorul meu, the darkness was my past, my angel, you are my future... Face dragoste cu mine mi Veela / Siret, Make love to me my Veela/Siren... Te Iubesc... I love you... Ego ero yourside, ill be by yourside... eu sunt cu voi acum, I am with you now... flavaque pulchra corvum Angeli, my beautiful raven haired angel... Oculos tuos, et dulce mihi somnia volare, Close your eyes, and fly with me in our sweet dreams... quia in aeterunum mihi est, my love is forever for you... )


	12. Salazar Slytherin, untold prophecy

Mate of a Veela/Siren, Chapter 12: A Talk with Salazar Slytherin, and the untold prophecy of Syltherin...

(Discalimer: See Chapter 1, this will be sped up a bit, and there will be a confrontation between Lucius and Severus NOTE: there will a be some VERY strong sexual situations...  
You have to be at least 18...)

By mid November, the snow was falling getting cold Quidditch became sporadic, there weren't anymore attacks seemingly with had scared everyone, Samantha and Lucius were still living together, Friday- normally Samantha would go and seen her godmother; but she didn't want to leave Lucius alone. True she hadn't seen much of Narcissa or her aunt Diana, Samantha had even heard some rumors that Krystia was released from the hospital wing. And Peppermint and Bill were sharing a room too, Samantha felt at ease, she had felt at peace as the two were sitting together in the living room on couch while her two kittens were laying lazily by the fireplace, she was sitting cross legged with her head on Lucius's shoulder while he read to her softly.

Her eyes had closed softly, upon hearing his soft voice, her breathing was relaxed and calming, every now and then Lucius would kiss the crown of his raven hared mate; since that first night that they had made love- it was beyond heavenly. He would never tire of his mate, he would never wonder, just being with her was enough for the Veela/Siren, ''You can go see your godmother, love, I know that nothing will happen to you while you are with her...'' He was right, sensing her reluctance.

''My love, my angel,'' Lucius had muttered lovingly while kissing her temple, ''You are right, darling, I have been neglecting Narcissa and Aunt Diana, I may drop in on them for a half hour, and I will come straight back.'' Samantha had promised while standing up and leaning down to give Lucius a kiss, to which he had responded in kind, after unwillingly parted ''If you have need of me Innamorta...'' She smiled, ''I know...'' Samantha had replied while smiling more as he stood to his 6'4'' height.

''I know you know,'' Pressing his forehead to her's before continuing, while wrapping his arms around her feeling the velvet black turtle neck that she was wearing it was clinging to her so beautifully, and a simple black and blue plaid skirt that brushed her mid thighs. Leaning his lips to her's ''You know, I will not allow you to take our vows away...'' She knew what that meant, when Samantha and Lucius had made love for the first time, they vowed to be with each other.

Giving her a short sweet kiss, ''Hurry back to me, my love,'' Lucius had said while giving her a kiss on her forehead, she had reluctantly left, and making her way to her godmother's room that the woman that Samantha had considered to be a mother to her, Narcissa shares a room with Samantha's aunt Diana; looking around and walking in the deserted halls all that was making any type of noise was the sound of Samantha's black high heels making contact upon the stone floors.

(A/N: if you all want skip ahead,)

Walking further down the stairs, going to her godmother's and aunt's room, going to knock, Samantha had heard a noise within the room behind the door slowly opening it and seeing the bedroom door opened a crack. Walking further in, the noises were becoming louder, it sounded like... Samantha blushed! Then the raven hared girl had started to shake her head side to side, she then had tucked a piece of fallen hair from her face. As she approached the slightly opened door, Aunt Diana was laying on her back on the bed with her casual long red dress up her hips- she was gasping and whimpering.

Samantha had seen a woman's hand come up and unbuttoned Diana's front part of her dress revealing her plump breasts, ''Ci..Cissaaaa,'' Diana had pleaded out while blushing more, Samantha had placed her hand on her mouth while witnessing as Narcissa was climbing back up Diana's form and kissing her passionately Samantha had watched while her aunt was wrapping her arms around Narcissa who was relieving herself of her clothes, and muttering an incantation- true Samantha had seen her godmother naked before and her aunt but not like this the Slytherin girl had watched while Narcissa's spell had obviously worked.

Samantha had watched in awe, deciding to think to herself and not allow Lucius to hear this *I don't know what's sicker, me for watching this, or the person that made this spell for same sex witches, well I have no problem with that,* Her thoughts were interrupted, when Narcissa was between Diana's legs, and thrusting inside with her 'new member' Putting Diana's legs in the air and continued...

(A/N: Safe... well sort of... yes I know that I'm crazy lol...)

Samantha had 'very' quickly and 'very' quietly walked very fast out of the room and carefully closing the door without anyone noticing her. Samantha had decided to take a walk in the dungeons, and visit Toni, as she was passing the portrait of one of the founders of Hogwarts- Salazar Slytherin in his youth- in mid step, ''You girl,'' His magiced image had never spoken, nor ever really moved he had called out to her gently and respectively.

''Yes, sir,'' Samantha had replied in the same manor, ''Please, call me Salazar, I chose well, as did Cobra, please come closer...'' She did, still looking confused, ''Salazar, how did I get your wand?'' The dark hared man had smiled softly, extending his hand, ''Come within my portrait, my dear, I shall explain everything to you... there are a lot of important things that you need to know...'' Samantha was reluctant, ''You will not get trapped, come my dear,'' Stepping in, while taking his hand, looking around at her knew surroundings, ''My dear you look so much like your grandmother, do you look like your mother, however you favor Christine Bae... As I said there is much for me to tell you, and so little time, come...'' With his hand twined with her's he began to lead her to a massive table.

Releasing her hand from his, ''Samantha, you do my House of Slytherin justice, like your grandmother did, Tom could've learned from her; he was the biggest disappointment in my bloodline; and believe me I had some winners I dare say.'' Noticing that she was taking everything in, she noted his pale skin much like her's his features were a balance of masculine and feminine; his pale green eyes focused upon her. Salazar looked about 30 in this image, and quite tall, at least 6'2'' compared to her 5'4'' frame.

His long inky black hair was around his back pulled in a low pony tail around his neck, wearing traditional robes marking his stature upon the portrait, ''My dear, before I died, so many centuries ago, I foresaw you, you were to bring order to the house of Slytherin. Sit please, thank you, I chose well when it came time for my real chosen one to own my elder wand, *Sah passs* I asked for qualities within a Slytherin female that would be unlikely... not even your grandmother Christine could posses all of them. I fear my dear Samantha that they were Tom's second and thrid victims, besides one or two of poor muggle borns, that he had used my basilisk to kill,'' Seeing Samantha was paying close attention, however oddly enough she had understood what he had said in Parsel Tongue.

''You can speak Parsel Tongue, *Noticing her strange look* you can I am presuming that your other powers were hiding from you at a tender age, you had until your 21st birthday to at least learn about your other powers or they would be lost to you forever, as I was saying, I had asked for qualities within a Slytherin female that would be highly unlikely, highly resourceful, determined, and a heart of morals, and she must be in my House. She can not be a pure born, nor a muggle born, do you have any questions my dear?'' Samantha was paying attention to his deep voice, ''Y,yes si.. I mean Salazar, why a female? Why not my father? or someone else?'' She did have a good question.

''Severus, is a unique wizard, however no man can not defeat this storm that will be upon you and this school, if you accept my assistance the storm will desapate, but if you do not I have no doubts what so ever this person will succeed.'' Placing his hand on her's, ''Cobra, is very fond of you, Slytherin's Veela/Siren has chosen well, your parsle tongue will come to you now, now that you are aware of your powers and no it will come to you quickly...'' Standing up to his full height, and helping her up, ''Salazar?'' Samantha had asked, while they were walking to the portrait's exit.

''Yes...'' The wizard had replied, while stopping from their journey for a few moments, ''Do you have any knowledge about who is doing this, and why?'' Samantha had asked, ''I do not know his name, all I can say is that he does not work alone, and he is neither living nor dead or even human, he is very dangerous, I have no doubt within my mind, my girl, you can handle it... if you need help come to this portrait and knock on the left side three times; and I will aid you in anyway that I can.'' As Samantha thanked him and exited the image without anyone noticing her.

*Angel?! Where are you? Are you harmed?* She had heard Lucius's panicked voice in her mind, *Innamorta! Answer me!* Before she could answer him turning the corner, ''AH!'' Samantha had screamed in surprise as her new wand had whipped out at the thing that startled her. She had ran head long into Sirius and Remus, ''Oh Samantha, what are you doing here all by yourself, sweetheart are you alright?'' Sirius had asked out of pure concern as Remus took possession of the startled young girl as she had put her wand away, the lycan had draped his arm around the girl and led her to her's and Lucius shared rooms, *Lucius...* Samantha had called him, closing her eyes while she was walking with the two adults on either side of her, *Angel? Where are you?* He was worried, very worried she caused this.

Samantha had sighed softly, *I am alright, I am coming to you my darling, Remus and Sirius are with me.* There was no brief pause no nothing *Angel... my angel... Come to me... I need you...* She felt his fear, his sadness, she did this to him, she felt like dirt. The three had made it to the room where Lucius was, before either of them could knock the door had swung open there was Lucius with his soft white blonde hair falling wildly around his face. His eyes were glowing, a cold lethal silver, now Samantha stood there entranced, ''Thank you Remus, thank you Sirius, Samantha come in.'' She obeyed.

After the two left, Lucius had closed and locked the door tightly, within a half a second he was in front of Samantha, with his face buried in her neck and his arms around her, ''Angel... my angel...'' She had wrapped her arms around him, she worried him, ''Where were you? I had been worried, for two hours, no one could find you... I feared the worst...'' Samantha had buried her face in his neck, and began to cry, ''Oh Lucius, you wouldn't believe me if I told you...'' He didn't let go of her, instead, he had tigthened his hold on her ''Samantha, I will know if you are lying, just tell me.'' Samantha had pressed a gentle kiss to his throat.

Lucius had shuddered for a moment, before picking her up bridal style, and carrying her to the couch, sitting her in his lap, reluctantly taking his nose from her throat and cupping her face it was a silent command, having her keep eyes contact with him. Samantha had licked her lips and explained herself ''I was on my way to see Narcissa and Aunt Diana, and when I had gotten there... I saw them,'' Lucius was patiently listening, ''And what my angel?'' Samantha had turned red, ''Th-they were...you know, so I decided to go to the Slytherin Common Room and visit Toni for a while, no sooner than I was passing Salazar's portrait, and he was speaking to me, not harshly, he had asked me to come in his portrait because he wanted to talk to me.'' Lucius was listening, Samantha was not lying, he knew it.

''What did you do love?'' Asked her Veela/Siren, ''I went in, and he was explaining why he had the elder wand of Slytherin pick me, he had asked for qualities in a Slytherin female that will be very unlikely, he had told me a great deal...'' Samantha had continued to explain to him, ''That's what happened, I will even take veritaserum...'' She didn't get time to finish her sentence, Lucius had pressed his mouth to her's *I believe you...* Samantha wouldn't lie, she cold never lie to Lucius- she was incapable of it, *I love you...* Samantha's tears were still drifting down her face as they were kissing, he had been very worried about her.

Tightening his hold on her more, and deeping the kiss, Lucius had carefully scooped his mate up bridal style and carried her to their bed, they started devising each other of their clothes, Lucius spent all evening worshiping Samantha, knowing every hollow; every secret. After they were done, the exhausted couple were laying as usual, he on his back and her curled up to his chest listening to his heart and his breathing ''Lucius?'' His hands were rubbing her shoulder down to her forearm, ''Hm?'' Her Veela/Siren had replied while placing a kiss on the top of her head, ''How long, have you been in love with me?'' Samantha had asked as he had pulled the covers a bit more up to keep her warm.

''Do you remember when you and your friends had to leave Salem, for a short while?'' Feeling her nod 'yes' he then continued ''When I first saw you, my heart stopped, you had killed the Dark Lord's finest fighters, then you were abducted, I was scared for you and your life, somehow you had managed to escape; wounded however you were alright. Then the Dark Lord came to the manor, while you were recovering...'' Samantha perked up for a moment and then went back to placing her head back on Lucius's chest, as she did so, ''I remember, with my former wands within my hands, I remember, as I had gotten to the bottom part of the stairs, I was in one of your shirts with my weapons in my hands, I was hearing him speak, he saw me and stood up; I then was going run. But I unknown to me, Crabbe and Goyle senior were behind me, they grabbed me,'' It was very clear to Lucius that she remembered everything.

''They then brought in front of him, he noticed that I was in your favorite shirt, he had thought you took me for yourself he didn't know who to kill; you were guiding me behind you. You would never release me to him, even though you followed him loyally?''Samantha had felt Lucius roll her under him, ''Never, I knew he would not kill either you or even myself, my love, I could smell your fear; the only thing that was on my mind at that moment was protecting you, even it costs me my last breath.'' He began to kiss her, ''I felt safe with you Lucius, I still do, I was more worried about you then my own safety; before I knew that you were the one that I was waiting for, somehow, I always wanted you by me- I always wanted to be near you, I still want to be near you.''  
Samantha had said while wrapping her legs around his waist.

Lucius's angel was arching up to meet his hips again, ''Where else would I be, my love?'' The Veela/Siren had asked while sliding inside of his mate again and biting her neck this time the bite was deeper and more erotic, his dainty sweet Slytherin of a mate moaned and whimpered, ''Is it just me or you get bigger?'' Samantha had gasped out between moans, *Veela/Sirens' needn't such things, true at will my love the males can make themselves bigger for their mates', however I am the one that has no need of such...* Lucius had began to slow his pace making Samantha feel the passion the fire that the wizard was feeling- for her.

*No, my darling, you do not you are big enough...* She had communicated with him, while he was growling and thrusting further inside of her hot tight cavern; feeling her hands on his shoulders he continued. Sometime during their love session, Samantha had ended up on top of him and started to ride on him, with his mouth still attached on her throat drinking her hot sweet blood, her cries for more ''Ah... Lucius...I...'' Her hands gone to his hair pulling him closer, as his hands had tighten around her waist, they were both nearing, he had flipped her over onto her stomach and bit the same place again while cupping her breasts.

Samantha had felt him release inside of her, over and over again, after their highs had faded, he had gathered her in his arms and brought her closer, he had felt her pulse... he took too much! His Samantha was a small woman and couldn't afford a massive blood-loss, gathering her into his lap and allowing his fangs to grow and bit his wrist. Gently placing his opened wrist to he slightly parted mouth, his blood would be powerful enough to replace what he took, only on Beltain will this work... it only two blood exchanges, one before Beltain and the second on the eve of the night known as Beltain; to make his mate immortal.

Once she was ok, he had stopped and healed his wound and laid her back down and he cuddled up with her, covering them both and resting...

Next morning, Saturday, at 6:30, Lucius had rolled out of bed unwillingly from his mate and heading to the shower, taking a hot refreshing shower, the veela/siren had tilted his head back to allow his white blonde hair to be sleeked back a bit. As he had turned off the water and began to get dry off and get dressed. Lucius couldn't believe that he has his mate now, Samantha was sleeping peacefully, as he had placed his last artical of clothen in it's right places, walking out of the bathroom; sadly he would have to wake up his mate. Samantha was never an early riser on the weekends, not at all, Peppermint had always called her 'The Raging Bitch from hell,' If anyone with the male cojonas to wake her up, true Samantha may not seem like that type of person, however she does have her father's temper.

Lucius had begun to lean down and kiss her, *love?* He kissed her again, *we must wake up,* Again he kissed her, she had opened those penetrating ocean blue eyes, ''What... what time is it?'' She had muttered while touching his face, looking at his pocket watch ''About 10 til 7, we must be up.'' Samantha groaned and attempted to pull the covers over her head, ''I do not think so my love,'' Lucius had chuckled out, *Damn, early riser...* Samantha had mentally gripped to herself, * I will take that as a flattery, innamorta,* Came his voice, while he had kissed her hand.

Samantha had forgotten that he can read nearly every thought! Busted... Lucius smiled, ''Come love,'' He had helped her up, she had gotten over her shyness about being naked around him, ''Shower love, Cherry!'' Their house elf had appeared, ''Cherry is here for Mistress Samantha and Master Lucius, *She bowed*'' Lucius had inclined his head, ''Draw Mistress Samantha her usual bath, and make sure you have the vanilla scented candles that she loves.'' Cherry had bowed, ''Master Lucius, Cherry will do.'' With that the small house elf had left to do what her master had ordered. After Cherry had left, Lucius had gathered Samantha's naked form close to him, breathing in her hair's scent his scent was there mixed in with her's rightfully, ''I wish to wake you up like this everyday for the rest of our lives...'' Lucius had whispered while he had kissed her temple softly.

Cherry had popped back in the room, ''Forgive Cherry's interruption, Master Lucius buts Mistress Samantha's bath is ready,'' Taking his angel's hand, ''Very well Cherry, go to Master Draco and make sure that he is up.'' The house elf had bowed again ''Cherry do...''And with that she had left with a pop, Lucius had guided her in the bathroom and helped her in the perfectly tempered bath. As Samantha settled in, he had gotten down on his knee and kissed her temple ''Look to your right, my love,'' She did and notice that there were four dozen long steam red and very expensive black roses, now floating to the massive counter.

After stealing a few quick kisses from her, ''I will be waiting for you in the living room, then we will go to the Great Hall, my angel.'' Lucius had reluctantly left the bathroom, and shutting the door, he had then leaned against the a joining door and placing his hand upon his chest were his heart was beating. Closing his eyes a couple of times, his angel, was chosen to stop this all on her own, *Never... she will never have to fight again...* He will fight for her, he would kill for her, if necessary he would die for her...

A sudden knock at his door had brought him from his musings, as the blonde man had walked across their room to see who it was... as he had opened the door... all he saw was a tall black and pale blur, had gone flying at his face... Lucius had no time to react! This had surprised him, he was then grabbed by his throat and slammed against the wall hard, by one massively pissed off Severus Snape, with his nose and lip bleeding a bit; the dark hared man was standing up his full height, 6'2'' glaring at his childhood friend that managed to convinced Samantha to 'date' him! Lucius had blocked the other right hook that Severus was going to hit him with and punched him back, sometime during the struggle Lucius's wand had fallen at the door, both were throwing punches rather than acting like civilized men.

Meanwhile with Samantha... As Lucius was answering the door...

The girl had gotten out of the tub after awhile, and dried off and gotten dressed, in a simple black g string, and a matching bra, slipping on a Black floral lace dress with a solid black underlay and it had zipped in the back. Samantha had just finished brushing her teeth and her hair and putting on some make up- afterwards slipping a pair of medium length black fishnet stockings. Bending down and grabbing her shoes, which were a basic pair of black heels, as Samantha had touched the doorknob to exit the bathroom, she could've sworn that she had heard the sounds of a struggle... Lucius!

Back to the action

Both men were fighting and yelling, thankfully no one was in the door's entry way, ''Leave Samantha alone, Lucius, you are not good enough for her!'' He father had roared as he went to throw the next punch to which Lucius had blocked, both were fighting, somehow the two had gotten about two feet from each other breathing hard. Samantha had seen it, her father was going hit Lucius again, she had ran screaming ''NO!'' While throwing herself in front of Lucius, ''Samantha move aside, you are going to be moving in the Slytherin Common Room as if today, *watching her father getting up, while breathing,  
very hard,* and whatever this is with Lucius is over... get over it...'' Severus had said while he watched his little baby girl, shake her head side to side, ''This is for the best, my little princess, you may not be able to see it now but you will thank me.'' Her father had continued while extending his hand to her.

Samantha had reached back and brought the kneeling Lucius, who was trying to catch his breath after being sucker punched in the stomach, to her hip stroking his hair she needed to touch him, if only for a moment; ''Papa, I'm sorry but no...'' Severus had stood there in total shock, all their lives his child had never said 'no' or was never defiant, ''Samantha, whatever this is between you two will never work out, you know that I'm right.'' Samantha had looked at her father, ''Papa, I love you I will always love you, I am 18 an adult; I'm in love with Lucius; Papa- I need him papa... I can not be apart from him, I'm sorry...'' The look on Severus face spoke the volume, as a tear had slid down her cheek.

Lucius had managed to stand up, Samantha had wrapped her self around him, ''Sev...Severus... listen to me... t-this was not planned at all...'' Lucius had said while trying to get his wind back even more, while wrapping his arm around his traumatized mate, ''Samantha, I am your father, you are my only child,'' This made Severus sick, but this was for Samantha's own good.

Instead, she closed her eyes and cried into Lucius's frame hard, Samantha didn't want the two most important people in her entire life fighting, ''Papa, please stop this madness, I never asked you for much in my life; this is my decision, please papa- I don't want to lose both of you from my life!'' Severus had looked down for a moment ''You are naive, I have no daughter...'' He had left... leaving his little princess crying in her mate's embrace...

(End of chapter12! Feel free to Read and Review!)


	13. Duel and Apology

Mate of a Veela/Siren: Chapter 13: Samantha V.S. Ron, and Apology

(Disclaimer, See Chapter 1, this will be a chapter were Ron challenges Samantha to a duel, and next chapter will be Narcissa and Diana taking Hermione- Krystia-Peppermint- Luna- Samantha- out and shop for dresses for the holiday ball...)

It had been three days, three long days, since the confrontation with Samantha's father she was trying to get him to talk to her about 'his' issues with Lucius and her in a relationship, but it was in vain. Lucius had been her rock throughout all of it, Samantha's friends even found out what had transpired, Hermione was severly pissed! Narcissa and Diana were giving Severus the cold shoulder as were Remus and Sirius, no one really wanted to leave Samantha alone. Ron was keeping up his ridicule and insults, about her dating an older man the girl was doing her best by ignoring him and his new group of 'friends' it got harder and harder.

But the holiday dance was only weeks away, that made her happy, and she even was working with Salazar Slytherin himself- Samantha had been working very hard distracting herself she missed her father a lot- true there were no attacks but certain people within Samantha's circle of friends were getting hints that the attacks will be back; and that Samantha was next. All were on high alert, Samantha was not going to go down without a fight, the ocean eyed girl was an expert duelist- only whenever she was expecting it- true she doesn't know the first thing about fist fighting. Samantha had her guard up 24:7, with Lucius teaching classes all day today the girl didn't have any, so she decided to go and see Hermione and Draco.

The raven hared girl was making her way from outside and entering the massive main hall, in her traditional Slytherin attire true it was close to dinner time and she was getting very hungry, seeing as she skipped breakfast- without Lucius knowing and he would have much to say- as Samantha had closed the door entering the massive hall, while her white teeth were chattering; she had heard Ron's voice. The idiot was standing there as always with Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle ''So Snape, when you and Lucius fucks you does he ask you 'who's your daddy!' Or does he pay you?'' Samantha had closed her eyes a second or two at Ron's ignorant and hateful comment, she really wasn't in the mood, ''Get stuffed, Weasle, you speak beyond your station.'' She had muttered while the students of all four houses were starting to gather around.

''I see that Lucius hadn't taught you how to use your mouth, whore...'' Samantha had whipped her wands out, as did Ron, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, Millicent was pulling her's out as well while laughing, the ocean eyed girl wasn't really in no real mood to send these fools to the hospital wing: but then Ron looked over ''Millicent, Crabbe stand down... Us three are challenging you, slut...'' Samantha had smiled, ''Jealous, you poor weasle that Hermione and I would never even think about giving you the proper time of day? That we prefer real men, that know how to please a woman... without faking it? Or can actually afford an attitude?'' Samantha had asked coldly, while she kept her guard up.

Then Pansy attacked then Goyle, then Ron the students were watching in awe... Samantha had proved that she was and will remain the daughter of Severus Snape for a reason, she proved that she was the top of the elite in Salem. Samantha was able to get Goyle out of the senario, then came both Ron and Pansy, Samantha really to get some agression out... now! Samantha stunned Pansy, just as Lucius and Draco and Harry and Hermione with their other friends in tow, they were fighting their way through the excited crowd. Ron and Samantha were panting hard, and they were a mess, a few bruises and Ron was bleeding from the nose, and his voice was slightly high, noting that Samantha must've used a 'Ball numbing' charm ''You... are...mine!'' Ron had roared out of pure hate, then going for another attack.

''Crucio!'' Ron had bellowed, before the curse had hit her ''Finite Incantatum!'' Roared Lucius stepping in the way, surprising everyone, sneering at that brat that dared to attack his angel, Draco and Harry were flanking Samantha, as the other professors were breaking up the massive group of students, the headmaster personally showed himself. Dumbledore didn't have the kind grandfatherly aura about him at that moment, who could blame the man, ''Who started this fight?'' Albus had asked in a low serious voice.

''That one, Snape!'' Pansy had pointed, at the sweaty and busted lipped Samantha who Draco had guided behind him sneering like his father was all who knew Samantha knew that she ends fights with people that start them however it would never be the other way around, ''She hatefully attacked us, she wounded my Ronny!'' The ugly pug had screamed while 'turning on the crocodile tear act' While Samantha was trying to get out of Draco's hold, ''Forget it Angelina, I am stronger than you.'' Only Draco could get away with calling her by her middle name- without the fear of being hexed.

Having enough of this, Neville had came forward, shaking his head from side to side ''Y-You lie, Parkinson!'' The Headmaster had gestured for him to come forward, ''Come here my boy,'' Came Dumbledore's voice, not as harsh, ''Tell us what happened, Neville?'' The boy made brief eye contact with the five that were licking their wounds, and glancing back to Samantha- he had taken a deep breath- blinking his gaze back to the headmaster.

''Sir, it was those five, Samantha wasn't doing anything, she was acting in self defense, sir...'' Came his voice, since the war Neville had came into his own and Samantha was very proud of her friend, ''Very well then, thank you Neville, since Ms. Snape had acted in self defense no punishment will be given. However for you five, you shall be suspended for a month, and you will be sent home to you families, tomorrow, Samantha,'' She had came forward, ''Yes, Head-Master,'' She stood there and awaited for what was going to come.

Dumbledore had laid his hand upon her shoulder, in a comforting way, ''My dear, I know you have been through a lot, tomorrow night before dinner, I wish to speak to you in private, alright?'' Samantha had nodded her head up and down, ''Yes Head Master,'' Guiding her back to Lucius, ''You two may go to your private rooms, and have dinner there,'' Saying to the couple, before turning away, '' I must say, I am proud of both of you,  
for keeping your relationship private- Gryffindor will be losing 200 points for Ron's behavior, so will Slytherin, however 90 points to Samantha for protecting herself, and 90 points to Neville for standing up for your friend.'' His grandfatherly nature was back, the rest of them had gone to the Great Hall.

Lucius had guided Samantha to their room, she was bruised and shaken her beautiful lip was busted, he felt something was wrong glad that Draco had came and got him when he did or the older Veela/Siren would've sent Aurthur a piece of the red head's son to him every other month or two. Feeling Samantha wrap her arms around him, she was safe that's all he cared about, ''Cherry...'' Their elf had popped back into the room, the small creature had bowed, ''Cherry here, what can Cherry do for Master and Mistress?'' Never releasing each other, ''Cherry prepare something for Mistress and I, what would you like love?'' Lucius had asked while stroking her hair and not really paying any attention to the house elf.

''I would like shrimp alfredo with broccoli, Cherry,'' Lucius tighten his hold on her, ''What Master woulds wants?'' Feeling his Samantha's arms tighten around him ''I believe that I would like the same thing...'' Cherry bowed, ''Get us the finest Eldberry red wine, from my home, Glompsy will show you...'' Cherry had bowed again, ''Master, Mistress, Cherry do...'' With a pop she was gone doing what she was ordered to do, ''Love, I am glad that you were not harmed, if I may ask what did they teach you at Salem?'' Asked her older mate, while pulling her closer to him while seating themselves on the couch.

Noting that she was cold, Lucius had turned on the fire place with a snap of his fingers and started to tend to her wounds, ''They would teach you dark arts first, I dare say that I know as much as my father,'' Lucius could hear the sorrow in her voice, it pained him, however he remained reassuring. Just as he was healing her lip, the door had swung opened there was Severus Snape, ''Do you ever knock?'' Lucius had asked while bringing his mate closer, the dark hared potions master of Hogwarts Head of Slytherin, didn't know what had happened until Harry had came barging in his private offices yelling at the man.

Not that he could blame the boy, Severus had done a cruel thing, rather than sitting and talking to both Lucius and Samantha about the issue... well 'Severus's' issue, ''Samantha, Potter said something about you being attacked?'' Her father had asked while stepping towards the two, noting Lucius's glowing red eyes. Samantha had looked up, tearfully, ''Why would you care, Professor, I am naive...'' Ok 'THAT' he deserved, ''Samantha, I...'' Lucius had remained quiet, the blonde wizard had watched while the man went to turn and leave.

Until Hermione blocked the door, ''Hermione, move aside,'' The Headgirl shook her head side to side, ''I am sorry professor, but no,'' Grabbing his hand and pulling back in the room, as she did Draco and Harry were hot on her heels, with a stunned Peppermint and Bill, Krystia and Toni and Sid, and Narcissa along with Diana and Luna in tow. All were blocking Severus's escape, ''Draco, tell Ms. Granger to release me...'' All had turned their attention at Lucius's son, Draco Michael Malfoy who blinked a couple of times and said ''Uncle Sev, I have my reasons why I am saying no...'' His godfather had looked at him as if he was going rip him limb from limp.

''And are your reasons?'' Severus had asked coolly while he was shoved in a chair by both Harry and Toni, ''Sev, the main reason can deny me sex...'' Samantha had blinked a few times and trying to hide a giggle at her father's expression was speaking over a million volumes at once. Lucius was hiding a few chuckles, quietly, ''Now we are not leaving this room until every one of your issues with you Professor Snape has been resolved,'' Came Hermione's voice while sitting between them and crossing her legs, with her arms folded, ''Samantha, Lucius, Professor Snape, if either of you wish to start, go on...'' Draco's mate had said while he was standing behind her.

''Papa... Look at me...'' Samantha had called out softly, he missed her calling him 'papa' the man had closed his dark eyes and took a deep breath, ''Samantha, listen to me, I overreacted, you are my daughter and I only wanted what was best for you; I was blind, I can be a hot head and abomindable at times... I love you Samantha, and if Lucius is the one that you want, then I support it.'' Samantha kind smiled, that was her father's way of apologizing to both herself and to Lucius, reluctantly getting up from his lap and walking over to her father, who had met her half way, they embraced- tightly- he just wanted to hold onto her for a bit longer, at least another year or two.

Severus sighed, Samantha had grown up, she fell hard in love with Lucius: his childhood friend: at least she would be taken care of, Lucius would protect her with the blonde wizard's life, the veela/siren had remembered the day as if it were yesterday:

Lucius's memory:

Voldemort had Lucius under a powerful curse for protecting Draco and Hermione, the blonde man was gasping and trying to breathe as clear as he could, all were watching in complete and total horror; the elder Malfoy was dying fast in his own home. Harry had defeated the darkest wizard of all time, as Voldemort was fading away, ''If I die, Lucius you will die with me but more painful... more brutal...'' With that Voldemort became dust flying within the wind, all were trying to help the blonde wizard, Samantha- who was in Lucius's shirt still- had seemingly knew what to do, walking towards the fallen and dying man.

Kneeling down to him, holding his hand, and stroking his hair, leaning forward whispering so that only they could be heard, ''Lucius... live... for me... I need you.'' Flashes of them were racing through his mind as Samantha was leaning further down and cupping his face, and whispering to his mouth ''Lucius...'' Samantha had kissed him... as that action had taken place... colors of gold...white... and blues and silvers were circling them ''You are not alone,'' Samantha had whispered against his mouth and kissed him again, as Lucius's hand had gone to the back of her head and pressed her closer to him...

*Angel...Innamorta...* The veela/siren had mentally called out to her... Severus was the only one besides Hermione and Draco watching... as they parted ''I'm here for you...'' Samantha had whispered, while his trademark eyes had opened and started to blink, to see ''Heaven...'' Lucius had said muttered while touching her face, a signal tear had dropped from Samantha's beautiful ocean blue eyes and landed on Lucius's wound closing it immediately, he had began to kiss her again, *Heaven...* The Veela Siren had thought to himself while their eyes were closed and their lips had remained locked.

End of Lucius's memory:

He remembered, his Samantha had managed to save him... he remembered it all...

(end of Chapter 13... R&amp;R)


	14. Girls' Day & The holiday ball & O shit!

Mate of a Veela/Siren, Chapter 14: Girls' Day... And The holiday ball... and Oh SHIT!

(Discalimer, see Chapter1,)

That night had gone by without no real insodent, after Harry and them had left Narcissa and Diana had came by to invite Samantha to go dress shopping with them tomorrow since it was a half day, for classes, ''The invite will be for Krystia, Peppermint, and you and your friends,'' Came Diana's voice, while Narcissa was stepping forward she knew something was off about her goddaughter but what?

Lucius knew that Narcissa and Diana would never harm Samantha ''Samantha, what is it, how come you have not been able to look at either Diana or I, directly in our eyes?'' Ah damnit! What could she say? The ocean eyed girl had lowered her head and blinked for a few moments and looked back up when she had felt her aunt's hand on her left shoulder and her godmother's upon her right. Samantha had taken a very deep breath, it was now or never- and she would rather have it as 'never', ''Aunt Diana, mother... I mean Narcissa, I know... about you two...'' The older woman's eyes had both widen in complete and in total disbeliving shock; they wanted to come out and say it but this was totally unplanned.

''When?'' Narcissa was able to choke out, ''I have known a couple of days ago, I was on my way to see you two, and I saw it all,'' Diana was looking at her partner, who looked back, both didn't know what to do, or what to say. Samantha had looked down and smiled and looked at the two most important women in her life, Narcissa had been a 'mother' to the girl and Aunt Diana had been there as much as she could, reaching both for both of their hands; Samantha held onto both of them.

''It's alright, well it's alright with me,'' Lucius had remained quiet however in the room, the three women needed to work on this, of course the Veela/Siren knew, ''Lucius, would it be alright if I go with them?'' His dainty witch had asked while twinning his hand with her's; he looked down at his mate, ''Of course, under the condition that you do not leave Narcissa's side until you are back in this school.'' That would be the only way that Samantha would be able to go without any worry... well on Lucius's part.

After the women had agreed on Lucius's condition, Narcissa and Diana had left for the night to their room, as soon as they left Cherry had came back with their food and wine ''Master and Mistress, Cherry izs back,'' As the table had appeared with a simple candle burning in the middle, and placed next to the plate where Samantha would sit was a singal long stemmed red rose with a black ribbon around it, next to the rose was a slender yet small black velvet box. As Lucius had dismissed Cherry, he had escorted his mate to the table were their food was nice and hot, and the Eldberry wine was in a silver ice bucket keeping cool, she had gone to touch the box and it disappeared.

Sensing her questioning look, ''Angel, you will know what is in the box soon, come you are hungry.'' Lucius had requested while holding her chair out for her, to which she had taken her seat, as he had made sure that Samantha was tucked in; he had picked up the rose and handed it to her and placing a sweet kiss upon her lips. Lucius then walked to his seat that was across from her, while they ate they were talking quietly or enjoying each other's silent yet peaceful company. After they were done, the mess was magiced away, and Lucius had reached over and grabbed the bottle of Eldberry Wine and opened it, pouring her a glass then himself, getting up and guiding her to the sofa to which she had sat cross legged.

As Lucius had sat down rightfully by his mate, ''Eldberry wine, the finest and sweetest drink to ever grace the planet.'' The blonde had told her while clanging their glasses together once, Samantha who had fire whiskey and certain wines never had Eldberry wine before and always wanted to try it. She had timidly placed it to her lips, as did Lucius, both had taken a sip- he was right it wasn't too over powering or too weak it was perfect- Samantha had laid her head on his broad shoulder and sighed happily. Lucius sought the opportunity, ''Samantha,'' She had looked at him in mid sip of her wine, ''Yes?'' His angel had replied, while placing her hand onto his, '' I want you to think on this,'' Reaching in his right breast pocket of his shirt and pulling out the small box that was on the table before.

Slowly handing to her, she had opened it, and there within the box was another however smaller, looking confused, she had opened it and there was a Cushion-Cut Amethyst Vintage-Style Ring in Sterling Silver. Bringing a shaking hand up to her opened mouth. Blinking up in his general direction, he was on his knee and gently taking her left hand from her mouth and clasping it within his larger one ''Now, you do not have to say yes right away you may take as long as you like...I am not going anywhere, anytime soon. Samantha, with all my riches, all I really wanted was you, I wish to have you as my wife... I would feel like a king, if you would be my queen... I will be by yourside... I will fight for you... I would gladly die for you... Two years ago, you had came back into my life, you saved my life... when I had found out what the Dark Lord did to you by having his serpent bitting you... I wished it was me that was the chosen one I would've ended him..'' Lucius has said while giving her hand a couple of soft kisses.

Samantha had blinked at him ''Do you think that I can be the chosen one to restore order to House of Slytherin, my darling?'' She had asked while staring him directly in the eyes, without the slightest bit of reluctance, ''Yes, however this is the last time that you are going to be in a fight, understand? No more sadistic strains on my blood pressure,'' Samantha had given him a small and beautiful smile, ''I will try, my darling.'' Well that was better than nothing, ''However, my angel, if Salazar Slytherin deems you worthy to wield the elder wand that he- himself had carried than you will do fine. I will aid you in anyway that I can, I wonder what does that old man have to speak to you about?'' True his mate didn't do any wrong, Samantha agreed to think on it, Lucius had sensed her fatigue he had picked her up and they had gone to bed sleeping in each other's embrace...

The next morning, Lucius had rolled himself out of bed, he had to wake up Samantha who was sleeping very peacefully, ''Come love,'' Not really moving, she had muttered something and pillowed her head on his shoulder, one of the blonde's hands were drifting down to her perfect backside, (Smack!) That made her wake up, ''Ouch!'' he chuckled a bit, before giving the pouty teen an apology kiss on her lips, ''We must get going, classes are going to be starting soon.'' Samantha had sighed in defeat and reluctantly rolling out of bed and going to take a shower.

Lucius, who already showered and dressed for the day, and waiting Samantha who had came out of the bathroom already dried and dressed; the girl couldn't believe what had been transpired over the past year and a half: true she did save Lucius's life with a kiss... And true she was 'Dating Harry' she even admitted it to him, The Gryffindor Head Prefect wasn't that upset over it, the thing was Harry was a decent kisser; however there had been something with Lucius an allure about him. As she had exited the bathroom, adjusting her Slytherin tie. Salazar chose her, he said that Samantha was the true definition of a Slytherin, and that one of the founders of Hogwarts' houses had asked for qualities in that house's girl for a reason...

Lucius seemed to sense her worry, ''Samantha, my love, look at me...'' She did, ''Try not to think on it, we will face this together, and you know that you will have help.'' Feeling his gloved hand on her face, and the other wrapping its self around her to close the distance between them, ''You are right, my darling... And besides Hermione will help me research it.'' True his soon to be daughter-in-law The bright Head Girl, will help Samantha out a lot, as will their allies and friends, with a kiss on the lips, they had gone about their day...

Sometime later, as promised both Narcissa and Diana with Samantha's other girlfriends were ready to gather Samantha for a couple of hours; before Samantha could get near her aunt and her godmother. Lucius had pulled the girl in a hard kiss, after they had parted, both were breathing very hard, as the three women had turned to leave- Lucius had walked over no sooner than Samantha was getting ready to walk across the door's entry/exit way- (Smack!) She had muffled her out cries, Narcissa had caught the sound ''Are you alright, honey?'' Asked her godmother, Samantha had forced a smile on her beet red face, ''Oh yes, mother, I just had a sudden pain in the rear end.'' As she had said that and gave a smirking Lucius a look that promised sexual torture and payback.

As the women were loading themselves on the carriages to apparate to Diagon Alley, the younger girls were busy chatting and laughing they knew what they wanted in dresses, as the girls were getting irritated with nearly every dress shop, especially Samantha whenever there will be a formal, she wants it to be perfect Narcissa had drilled it in her head non stop, ''What about, The Formal Witches' Boquite?'' Asked Narcissa, while they were heading up that way, true it was one of the most expensive shops ever however their quality of robes and dresses and other formal attire for witches was worth it. The small group of women had entered, and were greeted by two very cute fruity guys, one had styled black hair and slight build, and the other had brown hair and average build ''Nassy! Dianny!'' Both had said their greetings with smiles.

''What a lovely group of ladies! Come in babies I will not have my girls freeze!'' The one with black hair had said while clapping, and ushering the girls further inside, ''What can The brothers of the style boquite can do to help you, our Nassy?'' The brown hared man had asked, while looping his arm with Narcissa's, while the black hared man was taking Diana's arm. Narcissa had smiled kindly, ''We need dresses for the up and coming Hogwarts Holiday Ball,'' Informed Narcissa as the women were showed the finest dresses in every size shape and color, ''Yes, that is a major event in all young adult lives!'' Came the brown hared one.

The girls were looking all over for the perfect fits, and the perfect dresses, Hermione had found a red dress that was literally calling her name; it was a sweetheart neckline red ball gown long opened mouthed and holding it up to her body and spinning once or twice.  
After getting encouraged by Narcissa to go and try it on, and well 'pushed', Hermione did; the Hogwarts' Head girl, looked at herself in the dressing room's mirror and gasped in shock and shaking her side side to side she looked gorgeous: gathering her courage and slowly stepping out, Narcissa's dark eyes had lit up in total surprise. (AN:/ Yes I used the movie version of Narcissa)

Taking Hermione's hands within her own, and guiding her to the middle of the room so that the two men could see if they had to do any adjustments and there were hardly none; the dress hugged Hermione's figure perfectly, feeling Narcissa by her and placed a tender kiss on the girl's temple. Diana soon joined them, ''Hermione, you look good in red!'' The head girl had muttered out a 'thank you' while blushing, the black hared man then spoke, ''Honey, you look so angelic, with this particular type of dress, I think we should see Claude,  
on this...'' Taking Hermione's arm with his and guiding her to the brown hared man known as Claude.

Out came Peppermint about five minuets later, with an equally stunning dress, it was White and red organza corset back revealing a bit of her semi-full bust, and long, both Narcissa and Diana reacted the same way to Peppermint's choice. Then came Krystia, wearing a dress that suited her perfectly, due to her slight frame, it was Vintage Lilac High Collar Ball Gown Lace Beading Hollow Out Tulle it was fit enough for a Princess. So far the girls were loving their dresses, even Luna found one that matched her an interesting yellow and orange one that had came to her ankles with a halter design.

The older witches and the younger girls were nodding in approval, as Samantha was in her dressing room her heart was beating a bit in pure nervousness, swallowing the lump in the throat; and she had stepped out all were staring opened mouthed and wide eyed. Samantha looked so beautiful in an A-line Prom Dress Aqua Blue Beaded Sweetheart Floor-length Tulle, it hugged her figure perfectly- Narcissa and Diana were on either side of her and the ocean eyed girl's friends were in front of her taking a better look at the dress; Samantha could pull off any look, perfectly; Claude then took her hands and spun her ''Honey you look like a princess! All our girls look like princesses!'' The raven hared man had looked up and smiled.

Taking their newest girl by her hand and looping it under his arm, and grinned, ''Claude, our pretty girls look like queens!'' Claude had jumped up and down excitedly and helped both Diana and Narcissa with their dresses, ''Erik, go show our girls the shoes, and the accessories!'' While the man named 'Erik' had gone and taken the girls to see the shoes and other items, the shoes like the jewelry were to die for. Hermione had picked out a pair of black high heels, and a silver diamond bracelet, Peppermint had chosen a simple yet elegant white gold necklace and a pair of wedges that matched her dress. Krystia had picked out a silver bracelet, and a necklace to match with a pair of matching high heels, Luna chosen a unique pair of orange heels and a silver necklace.

Samantha was looking at a Celtic Princess Tiara, with a matching bracelet, and Erik had handed her a pair of very expensive and beautiful crystal heeled shoes! After the girls had tried on the items that they had picked out, both Narcissa and Diana had came out both looked ethereal! Diana was in a white and golden trim gown with an a-line white/gold strapless chiffon ruffed, with matching shoes; the tanned raven hared professor looked amazing!

Dana is an aura reading professor there at Hogwarts (a new subject for the fifth and seventh years) her black eyes were glittering like gemstones. Every ones gaze had fallen upon Narcissa, who had joined Diana's side, Samantha's and Krystia's godmother was in a Victorian styled gown in the color black peacock styled the front of it was a sweetheart dupioni strapless with green emerald trim; even the straight girls were staring.

While Claude and Erik were handing the two older women some accessories which consisted of two silver necklaces and matching jeweled cuff let bracelets, and shoes. After all had paid for their items, they were walking to their apparation point Hermione was checking her watch ''It is quarter after 3,'' Came the Head Girl's voice, that had meant that Samantha and the rest needed to get back to school soon due to the fact that Samantha had to speak with the Headmaster before dinner. After they had braved the cold and snowing weather, the seven had gotten back to Hogwarts with no insodent, Hermione and Narcissa were walking Samantha to the Headmaster's office; the ocean eyed Slytherin girl announced the password ''Peppermint Quills,'' It had opened ''Strawberry is better,'' Hermione had said with a smile, as Narcissa had kissed her 'daughter' on the cheek.

After hugging Hermione and giving Narcissa a hug and kiss, Samantha had stepped in the moving stairway to the office, she knew that the two would go to the Great Hall; as she had knocked on the door and hearing ''Come in dear...'' Came Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice, and she did ''You wanted to speak with me sir?'' The very old wizard had smiled kindly she did shutting the door behind her, ''Have a seat, there is much to say dear...'' Samantha had done what he asked her to do...

-Holiday Dance!-

The day of the Holiday Ball was a very crazy one indeed, the girls were getting ready as were the guys, after the ball they had no classes until they come back from the Christmas break- which upsetted Hermione however with the help from one Draco Malfoy she had gotten over it very quickly.

After meeting with the Headmaster, Samantha had a lot to ponder and naturally the old man had said that she could talk to Lucius about it, the two were taking it easy he had finished grading papers and reading the Afternoon Prophet, and Samantha was proof reading her homework for Charms, Potions, and Double Divination and Ancient Ruines the Holiday Dance was hours away. Samantha was just closing her book, when she had felt Lucius's larger un gloved hand rubbing her shoulders, she had let out a a pleasurable purr.

Just in her white oxford shirt and her skirt, her tie discarded along with her robes, her hair down it was cascading just between her shoulder blades; she didn't tell Lucius what she was wearing to the ball because she wanted it to be a surprise. Samantha had felt his lips kiss the top of her head, ''Love, do you wish to rest a while?'' Helping her stand up, and escorting her to their bed, looking at her kittens ''Off...'' They obeyed, she giggled, ''As much as I love cats, my angel, I rather fancy your purring better.'' He was so flattering of her and protective, he then placed a kiss upon her forehead and her temple ''Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could take a bath together then relax.'' Samantha had asked as she felt his hands on her face kissing her other temple.

''Love, I rather like that idea.'' He grinned, maybe they'll 'behave' in the bath tub, from that day that Samantha had saved Lucius's life things were awkward- well for her- then she finds out that the older blonde wizard was the most beautiful creature alive, a Veela/Siren as was Draco, somehow Samantha would always wanted to be near Lucius. Very true, he was the most beautiful man that she had ever laid eyes on, after their 'fun' in the tub they had decided to rest a bit since the ball wasn't even gonna start until 7:30, so they had plenty of time. Somehow they had found their way in their bed, with him drawing little circles on her back she shivered against him, and smiled ''I don't want this to end...'' Samantha had muttered while blinking her gaze at him, he had smiled and kissed her softly and rolled her under him.

After unwillingly breaking away, ''It will always be like this, my angel, my love,'' Lucius had whispered and attacked her neck with playful nips and kisses, with moans and whimpers with her arms around his neck and her eyes were in the back of her head, ''You keep teasing me like this then we will have problems...'' Samantha had moaned out, he had continued his assault and their second, third or fourth round ensued...

About 5:30, the two had gotten up and were starting to get ready, Samantha had wanted Lucius to be very surprised about her dress and she had a feeling that he would be, so she told him that she would get dressed with Narcissa and Diana. After a few short and chasted kisses, she had reluctantly left, hurrying to the two most important people in her life; as Samantha had gotten there, Narcissa had let her in and the two had helped the girl get ready...

The Great Hall was filling up with the students and their dates, Harry who was sporting a dressy black tux with a green silk tie to match his eyes, he had tried in vain to flatten his very messy hair but gave up, as Krystia joined him and the look on the boy who lived's face spoke the volumes at once, ''You look beautiful,'' She smiled ''Thank you, oh your tie is crooked,'' She had reached up and adjusted it, as she finished his hands had gone to her's linking them together.

Hermione and Draco had came down the stairs smiling hand in hand, The head boy had on a black tux with a black silk tie; the blonde veela/siren was beaming with great pride for himself and his mate. The two were shaking hands and talking a bit. Peppermint and Bill soon joined them, the eldest Weasley child was wearing a red and gold trimmed tux with a red tie and his trademark red hair was pulled back in a low pony tail; Peppermint and Krystia and Hermione were commenting on how great the other looks- as Blaise and his date a pretty brown hared girl from Ravenclaw had came up, and talking a bit.

Then came Toni and Sid were wearing similar black tuxs with red silk ties, and their dates the Patils were in their traditional Indian formal saris, the group of friends were getting bigger, until Sirius and Remus wearing black tuxs along with Narcissa and Diana also Lucius; who looked very dashing in a specially tailored black and silver trimmed suit, with his trademark silver cobra pimp cane always in his left hand. Nodding to the circle, all had noted that the blonde man's hair was in a low pony tail with a black silk tie, Lucius happened to feel his mate's calming presnce his eyes had widen, she was so beautiful that dress suited her perfectly. Hermione just stared, ''You look beautiful, Sam!'' The Boy who lived had exclaimed while Krystia had nodded her head up and down excitedly, Hermione had stolen a hug from Samantha as did Narcissa; Toni and Sid were next Lucius's was sending 'death glares' at the males who were gawking at his Samantha, even Blaise leaned in to her and whispered ''By the by Cara Mia, my date is very openly bi sexual... just putting my holiday gi... OUCH!'' Blaise was nursing his foot.

''Ooops, sorry didn't know that was your foot Blaise...'' Came Hermione's voice, seemingly sensing Lucius's anger, as did Samantha...

Diana had came up and hugged her niece, ''You look just like your mother, and your grandmother, they both would be proud of you sweety I am, you do Slytherin well,'' Diana had said while adjust Samantha's Celtic Tiara and hugging her again, ''Lucius take care of our Samantha.'' Diana had with her vocie breaking, as she had handed the ocean eyed girl over to him. Lucius then nodded in understanding, and clasped gently onto his mate by looping her arm under his as he gave her a sweet and simple chasted kiss, after they had parted they smiled; then he had brushed some of her hair that she had decided to leave down, he then gave her a kiss on her hand. The two had discussed they would spend the Winter Soltice, aka 'Christmas' at Malfoy Manor, the previous day, extending his black leathered gloved hand towards her other hand- smiling she had taken looking at her friends/ and or family and smiled bigger as the couple had entered and the rest in tow.

The Holiday Ball had lived up to its name, in more ways than one, sometime during the middle of the dance came the voting, Luna and her date Neville had joined their friends/ Professors, even Severus was dragged onto the dance floor by his second wife, ''You guys were great out there!'' Came Harry's voice as Peppermint had came walking with her arm looped with Bill's laughing and smiling as he had placed a kiss on her wrist then her knuckle; a bit before the war he had divorced Fleur do to the fact that she was caught cheating on him Bill had became bitter until he saw Peppermint then he changed. Samantha and Lucius were getting gawked at as they had entered and went to the middle of the dance floor, one by one the couples had gone to the floor as well and began dancing. Towards the middle, all but a select few were on the dance floor, Toni, Sid, Peppermint and Krystia had dragged Samantha out on the floor signaling to Lucius that they would bring her back soon, to which they were doing line dancing, to techno afterwards, the friends had came back.

As the ball was coming to an end came the crowning for the royal court the Headmaster had came up to the stage, ''As our wondrous Holiday Ball is sadly coming to an end, the time has come to chose the Homecoming Royal Court, *Looking at his scroll* Lord and Lady of the Dance are: Harry Potter and Krystia Bae!'' The couple that were called had stood up and walked up to the stage, smiling as people were cheering, the very old man continued with a twinkle in his eye smiling ''The Prince and Princess of the ball are... Peppermint Parkinson and Bill Weasley!'' Again the crowd again had cheered, ''And the Master and Mistress of the Ball are... Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom!'' As the two who were called and got their awards, ''And now The King and Queen of the Ball are... Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!'' The crowd was cheering and going crazy.

After the newest members of the Royal Homecoming Court had danced with their partners, both Hermione and Draco had stepped onto the stage flanking either side of the Headmaster, ''Headmaster Dumbledore, I am sorry for interrupting this spectacular event, however I think that this couple should lead us in a dance!'' Came Hermione's voice very excited, both Samantha and Lucius were wondering what was Draco's girlfriend doing or thinking... Hermione still continued to smile and speak, ''The couple of Samantha Snape, and Lucius Malfoy please come up and lead us in a dance!'' The encouragement from the entire school, they both had looked at each other and decided to do it taking her hand with his guiding her back to the dance floor. And circled his arms around her waist and she in turn had placed her arms around his neck, it was like he was hypnotizing her, they had glided up in the air is the slow song was playing. The song that was playing was by a muggle by the name of Peter Gabriel, and the song was called 'In Your Eyes...' (AN:/ added that in at the last min!)

After their dances, Samantha and Lucius found themselves in their room getting ready to go to the Manor for the Holidays, as they were packing and sneaking quick and heated kisses, as they finished they had decided to get in comfortable clothen, pulling her close ''You look like a goddess, tonight... my goddess...'' He had whispered against her neck and gave her temple a slight peck. As he reluctantly left her to go to the bathroom and get ready to leave, when the Evening Prophet had landed on their bed. As she had reached up and opened it, wondering what lie did that damned Skeeter woman say about her this time, until Samantha had read the title: 'Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped from Azakban! All be on high alert! The guards that patrol her cell had noticed that Bellatrix wasn't screaming 'I'm going to kill you Samantha Snape!' or 'You belong to me you filthy half blood!' Somehow dear Prophet readers, the highly unstable woman had managed to escape! Let us hope that Samantha Snape will be very safe with one Lucius Malfoy... Oddly enough dear readers, the form of one missing death eater was discovered within Bellatrix's cell, and that person's name is Greggory Gyole Senior.

-Samantha had sat on the bed and and said ''Oh Shit!'' and continued to read with her hand over her mouth trying not to be scared-

It has appeared that he had been in Bellatrix's pollyjuiced form for the past few weeks since the apparent rumor that she was Hogsmead, Ms. Samantha Angelina Snape, better be on her guard... who knows what will the highly unstable widow of one Roudilfilus Lestrange would do to the now 18 year old temptress. (***Fanfiction's****AN:/ My spelling sux be kind...)

As she had finished reading, with the paper in her shaking grasp, hearing Lucius come out of the bathroom in his traditional attire, he happened to see his mate's scared look, this worried him speeding to her side before she could even blink; cupping her face fearful and tearful face within his hands, ''Angel what is it? What has you this way?'' Lucius had asked her while gently pulling the paper from her hands ''Bellatrix has escaped again,'' Came her shaking voice, Samantha was no fool she knew that Bellatrix would be out to settle things once and for all! Sorrow indeed has a human heart... Tenderly bringing her up to his height ''My angel, listen to me I will not allow that monster near you... understand... now do get ready we have a long night to travel tonight.'' Lucius had assured her and assured her boyfriend/ or fiancee' was an amazing fighter and he wouldn't go down so easily without a fight, he had vowed to protect her with his life!

(End of Chapter 14, please be kind! R&amp;R... and to answer your questions yes, Warden Joker is my beta writer and yes he is my husband... and no he is not bias... Chapter 15 will be sped up, I think this story will have another two maybe three chapters not sure yet...and yes I will get the rest of my work up!)


	15. The Dragon's Memory

Mate of A Veela Siren Chapter 15: Draco's Memory...

(Disclaimer see Chapter 1, now I switched things around for a reason, I know that I made Ron OOC and Draco OOC for a reason; and in 'MY' story there is a 'head prefect' and in 'MY' story I chose the 'VEELA/SIREN' angle for a reason and everything 'WILL' be explained. Again same rules follow if you do not like my stories 'DO NOT READ EM!' thank you and let's see what's in Draco's head; and yes this chapter 'WILL' explain things!)

The now 18 year old Head Boy of Slytherin he was sitting on the sofa in their Common Room that he shared with his Hermione who was sleeping softly, Draco Michael Malfoy remembered the war against Lord Voldemort. Draco remembered everything, the day that he changed... the day that his father and mother changed... and fell deeper in love with the sleeping girl that unknowingly bewitched his heart...

****Draco's Memory****

At the tender age of eleven, one Dracoins Michael Malfoy, was accepted in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and wizardry, as the years progressed he had developed strong and mixed feelings for one Hermione Granger, a Gyrffindor. The blonde was really confused about that particular type of girl, true she was a muggle born or as he called her once or twice filthy mudblood! He had regretted it since, he was trying to please everyone and everything that he was 'bound' to believe. When Draco was a lot younger he had remembered his grandmother's portrait saying ''Mixing breeds is wrong! Mudbloods and Purebloods can not mix! It is an abomination!'' On and on the old loud annoying crown continued, and he was glad that his father had gotten rid of it.

Speeding up to the middle of the war, before Draco truly figured out the bigots, Hermione was abducted by Bellatrix Lestrange and thrown down to the ground, Hermione's school uniform sleeve was ripped off and that slur was engraved in her skin. Draco still could hear her cries for help every time that he closed his eyes, he had been thought that mudbloods don't bleed red like him but he was wrong... very wrong... the three Malfoys were standing there in total shock. They knew that Bellatrix was liable enough to do a lot of crazy things, this however was going overboard fast, Draco was slowly stepping forward watching Hermione's tearfilled eyes pleading for him to help her.

Draco had seen it! Red blood, not black blood, not brown blood, red blood as red as his; he now realized that he was hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger a muggle born and proud of it! The teen blonde was not conflicted anymore! He was taught to believe a fear filled lie! Nothing more and nothing less, Draco had acted fast and stunned Bellatrix and scooped up Hermione, who was sobbing, his mother and father were mutely guiding them to safety. Draco couldn't believe it, he was lied to, that thought alone had angered him; Hermione bled red like him, she was no better or no worse!

Hermione had spoke as she opened her eyes that were pouring with tears of pain and tears of gratitude ''M-Malfoy?'' She had looked shocked blinking up in his direction, ''Sh...'' Came Narcissa's voice, as she had summoned a portal to take the four to the one place that they will be safe... well one could hope... Salem Private School Of The Magical Arts... hopefully the dark lord had no knowledge of this school...

As they were allowed in, they were met by a short male fourth year Salem ''Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy what can we help you with?'' The boy had asked while leading them in the massive school, Hermione was looking around in quiet awe, Narcissa had walked up to the boy and placed her hand upon his small shoulder. As that action had taken place, the small boy had looked up at the tall and slim woman ''We need to see Samantha, lad.'' As the boy nodded in understanding, he had motioned to them for them to follow, and they did walking down a pretty long corridor until they reached outside a Quidditch Pitch bigger than Hogwarts's.

And up in the air were the witches and wizards practicing throwing the quaffle around, they could see the bludgers, and flashes of the trademark golden snitch here and there- two girls and a boy around Draco's age were zipping high, throwing the quaffle. A tall, tanned and slim girl around Draco's and Hermione's ages was flying at a break neck speed for the snitch, it dawned on them that this was the students Quidditch Practice; the boy had gently tugged on Narcissa's hand, the older witch had looked down as the boy had very excitedly pointed up they were following his pointing towards the sky.

''Lady Samantha is up there, Madam!'' Seemingly at that moment, a short and curvy mere slip of a girl had yelled from her broom ''It's time for a break tomorrow same time!'' As they were flying in dismounting as the group did so one or two teens walked by the Malfoy's and the injured Hermione, who was still in Draco's arms, two average sized boys and three very pretty girls were looking at the four. One that short and curvy, was pale and with ocean blue eyes, her long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail in the middle of her head. Their Quidditch Outfits were interesting, well the practice ones anyway, very shorty shorts and tight tanks, for the girls that would be their practice uniforms by choice.

The two boys were in black long cargo shorts and black tanks, the five looked concerned, ''What happened to this girl?'' Asked the ocean eyed girl in pure worry, Narcissa had motioned for them to come closer and asked if there was a hospital wing near by. The five told them to follow, to which they did, ''Here in my private rooms set her down on my bed Draconis,'' Came the ocean eyed girl's voice, the Malfoy Heir had done what the girl had asked him to do. Lucius had stood there entranced; his son had caught the older man's look, as Draco sat by Hermione while the girl was working on the muggle born.

With a couple of pops all had looked to see Harry, who stared opened mouthed at Samantha he had never seen anything that exotic in his life his gawking was interrupted upon Ron storming in screaming hollering at Draco to get away from Hermione. Harry was pushed aside by a fuming Ron as he shoved Samantha aside, ''Move it!'' He had screamed as she landed on her rear, ''Ouch!'' Hermione stared opened mouthed at him ''Hermione, are you ok? What did that prat Malf-ferret do to you?!'' Asked the youngest Weasley brother angered, as he was getting ready to grab Draco.

''Ron, stop!'' Hermione had ordered, the ginger had looked shocked, ''Malfoy had stunned Bellatrix, he saved my life!'' He stared while Samantha was getting up, with Lucius's and Harry's help, the red head had incredulously shook his head side to side in total denial. Ron glared at Draco, ''What did you do to Hermione, ferret?'' Going to grab Draco again, only to end up on the ground full body bind thanks to Samantha, ''OUF! What the bloody hell?!'' Ron had bellowed, Harry just stood there helping Samantha walk to a chair. Hermione was watching as Draco and Ron were eying each other and sneering ''I did nothing to Hermione, Weasle bee, it was my lunatic of an aunt!'' Draco had bellowed while the body bind had worn off and they tackled each other again.

Twitching Samantha was finishing tending Hermione's wounds, Harry binded Ron ''What the ruddy hell!'' Ron had bellowed again, Samantha had enough! She had gotten up and pointed both of her wands in his face, the red headed boy ''Now before you had barged in acting like a wild petulant brat, I will be explaining this matter do you understand me?'' Her voice had hold a certain authority that seemed so familiar to Harry for some reason, for someone so short Samantha could handle herself. As Ron was released he glared, as Samantha reached up and tugged her hair free lightly as her tresses naturally fell into place around her hips. Placing her hands on either side of her scalp and shook her hair a bit and sat down flanking Hermione's other side, Draco was holding Hermione's hand talking to her quietly, Narcissa and Lucius were helping the teens with the potions and viles that Samantha needed to heal Hermione's hurtful wounds.

Ron was glaring ''Oy girl, what's your name?'' The girl had closed her eyes tightly and stood up, and pointed to Harry ''You boy, would you mind wrapping this around her arm so that my potion can work on her.'' Harry did as she told him to do, blinking her direction at the red head, as if she was reading his aura. The ocean eyed girl glared and placed her hands on her hips ''You had just asked me what my name was right?'' The raven hared girl had asked him ''Course I did, are you thick or something?'' The tall tanned slim girl, known as Krystia said ''Nice knowing you... Go easy on him chick.'' The ocean eyed girl grinned.

''My name is Samantha, Samantha Snape.'' She had said with a grin, Ron's face had gone slack in shock and shook his head side to side ''Y-you lie! Severus Snape! You're related to that greasy git!'' Samantha's eye was twitching stepping up to Ron's taller 5'10'' frame seething ''You will never speak ill about my father!'' She had hollered while Harry's eye brows had bolted up to his forehead, as his eyes had widen, Hermione and Draco found the window interesting ''Oy Hermione! We are leaving, now!'' Ron had bellowed while trying to get by Samantha which was in vain. Hermione just stared at Ron as if he had just grown Voldemort's head on his back, she had started to shake her head side to side ''Ronald I don't want to leave, and you can't make me, so if you can not be civil to mine and Harry's new friends then I think that it's best for you to leave.'' The brown eyed muggle born had told him while Draco sat closer to Hermione.

With a couple of pops Severus, The Weasleys and Blaise had appeared the potion's professor had gotten between the two to get to Hermione ''Ms. Granger are you alright?'' The girl had nodded her head up and down he had examined the girl's arm ''Hermione is not going anywhere Ronald, she lost too much blood!'' Samantha had raged, while both of them wiped their wands out, Peppermint had managed to get between em, and a very stern lecture from Mrs. Molly Weasley and dragging a petulant Ron back to the Burrow. Bill had decided to stay behind, to help in anyway that he could, as Draco sat back down with Hermione who was asleep everyone had gone to fortify the school just in case there was an attack by Voldemort... that night Draconis Michael Malfoy made a vow to himself and to his sleeping witch he vowed to fight for the light.

The young man had remembered the day of the final war that Voldemort had found out about Severus's double cross of him, the evil wizard was going to kill him until Samantha had placed herself between the two pleading for her father's life! At that moment Harry had came and dueled Voldemort at Malfoy manor, and won!

The present:

It had been a bit over two years since that day, the day that one Hermione Granger had saved his soul, the day that Draco had founded out that he like his father was a Veela/Siren that breed alone was a very rare one indeed. True some Veela/Sirens 'HAVE' predestined mates, depending on how powerful the bloodline is since that day Draco had realized that his father one Lucius Kayne Malfoy imprinted his soul upon Samantha...

(End of Chapter 15, the flashback chapter, again disclaimer 'IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STYLE OF WRITING DONT READ MY STORIES!' Please make sure to R&amp;R! )


	16. The Dragon's fury, rematch

Mate of a Veela/Siren: Chapter 16: They are back, and Headgirl attacked... The Dragon's fury...

(Disclaimer, See Chapter 1 and as follows if you do not like my stories do not read them! Let's read on!)

The Christmas Holiday break came and went, all students and professors had to reutrn, sadly Ron, Pansy, Millicent, Goyle and Crabbe came back too. For a while they were pretty humble, then they started back up again, oddly enough the attacker that had gotten to Peppermint and Krystia and Samantha was sending messages; signs if you will hinting that some-one will be next... bodies will hit the floor... the question was whose?

All in the circle of friends were on very high alert, as the professors were, a crew few would be issued no student besides the Headboy and Headgirl and the Head prefect as well as the prefects. That select group of students can be out past the crew few, unless the student in question has a note from a professor, the days were drifting by with no attacks Ron was keeping up his 'colorful' banter with Samantha; who was trying in vain to ignore him. Once in a while Ron would point at both Samantha and at Lucius and say ''There goes the sugar daddy and the cunt with daddy issues!'' Ron had bellowed and his so called friends were pointing and laughing.

The couple were doing their best ignore it, however it was funny as hell when Lucius had removed points from Gryffindor and from Slytherin for childish behavior, Quidditch was coming back with a vengance. Slytherin v.s. Gyrffindor! Peppermint wanted to take some time off from Quidditch to bring her grades up, Draco the Slytherin's team captin had completely understood Blaise who was a born Chaser had went out for Peppermint's position as Chaser and got it! Samantha's Quidditch games to participate were becoming fewer and fewer, she had a couple of good games in her, as the days became closer until the game Samantha was waiting for the moment til she got to put Ron in his place once in for all!

Finally the day of the match, Samantha and Toni were on their way down to the pitch when they had ran into Pansy and Goyle and Crabbe and Millicent ''Good luck today Snape, just remember 'accidents' can happen at anytime just remember your dearest sugar daddy can't be around to save you all the time...'' The ugly pug had hissed, Samantha didn't miss this drama however she was ready for it, placing her hands onto her hips and getting right in Pansy's face ''So you say that 'accidents' can happen at anytime eh? Sounds like a threat, huh Toni?'' The elder Kintya twin nodded and flanked Samantha.

''Indeed, Sammy, that does sound like a threat.'' Came Toni's voice as if he were commenting about someone's day, or even the weather, the pug sneered making herself uglier than before ''Just a very friendly suggestion, and by the way I spent all week warming up Ronny he is more than ready to bring you down a peg or two...'' She had smirked, Samantha had given her the 'I don't give a rat's ass'  
look ''Not with Blaise as a Chaser, dear, well let's go Toni we wasted our time with this trash...'' As Toni had offered Samantha his arm ''Milday,'' Nodding to him and taking his arm and walking to the Slytherin changing room; leaving behind a searing Pansy and group.

Samantha and Toni had made it there and changed and went over additional straitgy with the fellow players, before taking their positions in the air as they did Hermione's voice was heard roaring through-out the pitch. As the Slytherin team had taking their positions in the air, they were flying around the already in the air Gryffindors, Madam Hooch was stepping onto the field ''Now you lot, I want a nice clean game!'' She had ordered as Ron and Samantha had locked eyes while she was putting her hair in a low simple trash tail, the bludgers were released as was the snitch.

Both Harry's and Draco's heads were snapping around following the small golden ball, she then released the quaffle and each chaser from the opposition dove, Samantha had taken posession of it ''Blaise!''She had tossed it to him, he had caught it, ''Toni!'' He bellowed and threw it, almost intercepted by one of the Gryffindor chasers, Samantha had interviened and threw to through the Gryffindor's post! Hermione had shouted ''Samantha Snape scores! TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!'' Hitting the point counter 10-0 Again Ron was seething how dare Hermione say that?!

As the game went on and on the score was tied for about twenty minuets, Toni had possession of the quaffle ''Sam!'' He had tossed it to her, she had caught it, seeing that Blaise was opened ''Blaise!'' She had tossed it to him, ''Blaise Zabini scores! Ten points to Slytherin!'' The Slytherins, minus Pansy Millicent Crabbe and Goyle were not cheering, both Draco and Harry had seen the golden snitch the two had gone diving at the small winged golden ball, while the others players were doing their jobs.

As Blaise had scored again ''Blaise Zabini has scored again! Another goal for Slytherin!'' Screamed Hermione, Ron had turned his hateful red faced gaze upon the Headgirl that was once the object of his affection til she had sided with the ferret. As Blaise had tossed the quaffle to Samantha and she had scored again, Ron was seething, grabbing the bludger club again and waited til Samantha's back was turned- Harry and Draco were both diving at the snitch- at that moment Ron had swatted the bludger at Samantha and it had hit her new broom that she had just gotten for Christmas, The Nimble Fire Bolt, Lucius had gotten it for her... it was very expensive!

Samantha was falling fast! Thankfully no injured arm, Blaise had came to her rescue bringing her behind him ''Hold on Cara!'' He screamed all had breathed a sigh of relief, mainly Lucius, Samantha had held on tightly and grabbing the quaffle and scoring again just as Draco had caught the snitch! Madam Hooch blew the whistle while Hermione's voice boomed ''Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!'' Ron was beside himself, he was so pissed off, it wasn't even funny! The Slytherins had landed after shaking the Gryffindors' hands and saying ''Good game...'' After landing Samantha had hopped down to be engulfed by Lucius!

*Are you alright Angel?* She nodded yes, thankful for Blaise's quick thinking turning to the Italian pervert ''Thank You Blaise...'' Samantha had said while Lucius was guiding her behind him, ''Thank you Mr. Zabini, for your quick thinking in saving a fellow Slytherin, 50 points to Slytherin.'' Came Severus's voice, coming from behind with his trade mark black robes flowing behind him, Ron who gotten punished again detention with Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy. The five were seething, within the next few days, as Samantha and her friends were enjoying a Friday night waiting for Hermione who was always the first to show up in anything this worried them. Both Toni and Samantha were walking up and down the halls looking for the Headgirl, they knew that the Prefects patrolled tonight so where was Hermione?

The two were headed to the Headboy and Headgirl Common Room, as they had turned the corner they had ran into Draco, ''Oh My God!'' Samantha had screamed, Toni had his wands out Draco had his wand out as well until he had suggested that the two males to put down their wands away to which they had done so. Samantha had asked if Draco had seen Hermione ''Actually I was looking for her,'' Came his voice full of worry, that had placed the three on high alert! The two were chasing after Samantha screaming Hermione's name, ''Slow down!'' Bellowed Toni as Draco sped up to catch up to Samantha, the three were hoping against hope that Hermione was not attacked.

Somehow the three had gotten separated, Samantha was running yelling Hermione's name until she was hoarse, then that feeling had returned... that gut feeling that something wasn't right... the feeling had came that night that Samantha was attacked. That meant that the attacker wasn't too far behind, she then heard a soft groan in pain she had turned to see... Samantha's ocean blue stare had widened and her hand had gone to her mouth and she collapsed on her knees by the unconscious Headgirl! Samantha had acted fast and took off her Slytherin robes and wrapped Hermione up in them ''Stay with me Hermione, stay with me sweetheart... Cherry!'' Her's and Lucius's house elf had appeared.

''Cherry here Mistress,'' She had bowed, ''Take Mistress Hermione to the hospital wing and get Master Lucius and bring him here, then take Master Draco to the hospital wing... understood?!'' The small house elf bowed and nodded 'yes' ''Cherry do.'' Gently grabbing Hermione and disappearing, standing up slowly ''You are here, aren't you?'' She had asked coolly, as she wipped out her wands and readied herself for an attack at any angle praying that Lucius would get here fast! As she was glancing around fastly, Samantha had a feeling of someone behind her, and she was right!

As the attacker had came out of nowhere and tackled Samantha down to the ground, and somehow had gotten her dark unicorn hared wand out of her grasped Samantha had a death grip on the elder wand ''Reducto!'' She screamed he dodged and screamed out his attack ''Crucio!'' She dodged, Samantha had noticed that he was taller than her and white and blue eyed, with that same mask summoning her other wand and getting into her battle stance ''This ends here and now you coward!'' She had screamed while getting into her dueling pose. The attacker laughed coldly '' You are pathetic to think that your old lover can get here before I am done with you... shame that you had to arrive when you did I was having fun with the Headgirl!'' It didn't take a genius to figure out what that coward did!

''I'll kill you where you stand!'' Samantha had screamed as she was ready with her entire arsenal of spells and hexes and not to mention curses, ''What's wrong you bastard, I'm confused, are you a man?'' The attacker had smirked evilly and said ''Yes,  
I'm all man, ask that whore of Draco Malfoy.'' Samantha was seething with unbridaled anger ''Then take off that stupid mask and face me like the man that you claim yourself out to be!'' The attacker flashed his fangs at her, ''Not human!'' She screamed ''Indeed I am not... pathetic fool... your precious Veela/Siren trash will not...'' He never got to finish his sentence, cause a flash of 6'4'' tall and elegant looking Veela/Siren himself Lucius Malfoy had showed up ''Stupefy!'' The person dodged again, hissing, then left.

Breathing hard, this was the scent, Lucius had taken a deep wiff to know that person, feeling the calming presence of his mate using the wall as a supporter, she had looked up at him. There was no way on earth that she could defeat a non human! Maybe she could visit the portrait of Salazar and see if he had anymore information to offer her, her thoughts were interrupted when Lucius had pulled her into a hard kiss. His eyes were glowing an ominous red, his claws were growing, he needed to calm down and fast or her would scare his mate! Feeling her hands on his chest, *Lucius...* He had heard the voice in his head... he was almost there he was close to turning *Lucius... I'm ok... come back to me... help me understand, this.* He was careful, when he had crushed her to him.

Reluctantly pulling from her sweet warmth, breathing very hard, both of their lips were swollen from the hard and demanding kiss, Lucius immediately knew what kind of creature it was and there will be no way in hell that his dainty mate will ever go near it again! He didn't care if it was what Salazar Slytherin himself had foresaw, upon feeling his mate burrow her head in his solid chest begging for his touch... begging for his affection... just that mental image alone was enough to drive him mad... that attacker leering at what was made to be Lucius's! Samantha seemed to sense his anger, and wrapped herself tighter around him ''Darling, my darling, I am alright, I am more worried about Hermione, I want to see her, please.'' He could never say no to her, he had led her out of the room.

He had taken her to the hospital wing where Hermione laid battered and beaten, slowly going to her ''Where's Draco?'' Asked Lucius, as if on cue, there was Draco with Cherry upon seeing his Hermione laying there like that had become too much for him to handle, he had started to shake with uncontrollable fury. Feeling his father's hand clasped onto his shoulder ''Son, get a hold of yourself, Hermione needs you...'' That had seemed to do it, as Harry and the circle of friends and or family had raced to the hospital wing, breathing very hard, the Headmaster was next, then Samantha's father.

After everything was explained the headmaster had came forward and placed his hand upon Samantha's shoulder ''Quick thinking on your part Samantha,'' Before Dumbledore could even continue, Ron and Pansy along with their three stooges and came walking in like they owned the place. Draco had glared hatefully, he really didn't need a pug the apes and a weasle right now, ''What do you morons what?'' Samantha had asked coolly, not liking the aura that Ron was giving off ''Hermione attacked!'' Ron exclaimed, and pointed at a pissed off Draco, ''He did it!'' Toni towered over Ron as did Sid ''For your information, you stupid chit! I know for a fact that Dray here would never harm a hair on Hermione's head, so get out of here or leave in a body bag!'' Toni had hissed as he and Sid were getting ready to wip out their wands!

As the professors had separated them, as they were calmed a bit, a soft voice could be heard ''D-'' All had turned to Hermione's hospital bed, ''Dra-Dracoo,'' He had sat by his mate's side and held her hand Dumbledore was ushering everyone besides the nurse out of the hospital wing ''Let us go, it has seemed that Ms. Granger is well cared for...'' Ron had glared and summoned Pansy and the stooges, all were scared, as they had left, leaving Samantha and her mate and the headmaster, ''Professor Dumbledore?'' The very old man had stopped and looked at his student, ''Yes my dear,'' Samantha had taken a deep breath and continued ''I don't think that Ron can be trusted anymore sir, I think that he has some kind of connection with the attacks.'' Feeling Lucius's hand on the small of her back, in a comforting way, Dumbledore had nodded seemingly understanding.

''My dear that is a very serious accusation, we need to have more proof linking him to the attacks somehow...'' That old man was right and both knew it, had bidded both of them a goodnight, Samantha and Lucius were walking down to their room when there was writing on the wall across from the door, that had read:

'Samantha, I had a lot of fun, but now it will come to an end... Seal my fate on the week before Beltain, I hate to have to cut our fun short, Salazar can't save you no one can...

let the opera begin!'

-Your Stalker,-

The irate Veela/Siren and swiftly ushered them both in their rooms and locked the door tightly, Samantha knew what she had to do, but she needed to be near Lucius guiding the distressed Veela/Siren to their couch and sitting him down gently climbing into his lap bringing his head down to her chest. Samantha had felt him calm down, and wrap his arms tightly around her dainty frame, ''My darling, I am here,'' She was kissing the top of his head and stroking his hair, he was purring, ''Heaven...'' Lucius had said while kissing where her heart was beating, Samantha knew she had to protect everyone, bringing his head up from her chest and kissing him... making a vow to herself... she had made a vow that Lucius would never be harmed... No one would be harmed anymore... her fate was sealed...

*Seal my fate tonight... I hate to have to cut the fun short... your opera shall begin!* Samantha had thought choosing not to have Lucius read her thoughts...

(End of chapter 16, rushed I know and yes I was watching PTO, R&amp;R!)


	17. Another Visit2Salazar & handicapped duel

Mate Of a Veela Siren Chapter 17: Another Visit To Salazar, and a handicapped duel...

(Disclaimer See Chapter 1, and same rule goes as follows if you don't like my stories do not read! Anyway on with the story... warning some sex in this chapter again just skip through it if you don't like it...)

Many weeks had turned into months, it was close to graduation, the attacks had 'seemed' to disappear off the face of the earth Hermione was released from the hospital wing about three weeks after her attack. She couldn't provide anymore information than Peppermint's and Samantha's stories of the attack, the whole thing was frustraiting to say in the least, someone 'had' to know something. A mask like that doesn't disappear and or re appear just like that, somehow that person or selected persons, had outwitted the school but how, no professor was leaving no stone unturned.

They were exasperating all the options possible, Samantha had been sneaking down to Salazar's portrait nightly whenever Lucius was asleep, and the guard was light, upon this night Samantha had gotten more information than what she had bargained for. As she had knocked on the left side of the portrait three times, she was let it in, walking around ''Salazar?'' He had startled her ''Ah, come in my dear, you have questions?'' Noticing her nod her head 'yes' and noticing that she had a type of pouch in her hand, he knew what she had came for more information.

Salazar liked the fact that Samantha likes to be well informed about her enemy, ''Let me look in the pouch, my girl.'' She had done as he ordered pulling out a jewel that was in the shape of a basilisk eye but a tad bigger, but the color of the gemstone was black and the chain that it dangled from was polished chasted silver. He had examined the jewel and nodded then gave it back to Samantha ''My dear this belonged to your grandmother, Christine Clarret-Bae.'' She had nodded and said ''That's what the Headmaster had said when he gave it to me a bit before the dance.'' Salazar nodded, then clasped his hand over her's ''Serpentine Raven, only with this jewel and your pure of heart, and your powers can defeat it.'' Samantha took a deep breath and listened on his words.

''Salazar, is this creature a halfbreed?'' He blinked, ''I'll be a bit more specific, a half vampire and half lycan?'' He had nodded yes, ''Halfings can sire yes, depending on to the person's dark thought or wish, depending if it was conceived out of jealousy or hatred. That jewel within your possession, my girl, is called 'The Eye of the Basilisk' it was forged from a very powerful pureblood in your family- I do believe it was your great great great grandmother, who personally forged it from her last ounce of power and a Basilisk eye before her and her familiar died, yes my girl Noel your great great great grandmother had a Basilisk for a familiar. She too was a parslemouth, she decreed it as it was passed down through your family for years until your grandmother had ownership of it; Tom found out about the gem. Tom was power hungry and not very original, and very much of... what is the right word for it?'' Samantha had quirked an eye brow ''Hypocrite, homo repressed, mommy's rat faced boy?'' Salazar chuckled, ''All will be fine, tomorrow meet me early, I will teach you whatever you need to know in order to beat this storm of hell.'' She was about to question him until he said that Lucius will be waking up soon and that by saying an enchantment that can ensure her to beat him to the punch.

As she had said it, Samantha was magiced in the bed next to Lucius as if she had been there the whole time her eyes were closed her breathing even and deep as Lucius's eyes had snapped opened and craning his head to where his mate was; and breathing a huge sigh of relief that she was there. Settling back in the sheets and covers and bringing her closer to him, Samantha will never fight again, then again he did promise her that after this final battle that she was connected in no more fighting! No more sick sadistic strains on his blood pressure, bad enough her father wishes to castraight him, and that alone was a strain within itself, he gritted his teeth hard while tightening his hold on her.

He knew that this was imprinted on her before he was destined to be with her, her soft bird like cooing meant that she was waking up early, ''Lucius?'' Samantha had purred/moaned he smiled while tucking some of her falling hair out of her face. Samantha had reached up and pulled him in a kiss, his hands were roaming her curves that will always belong to him, Samantha cried out upon Lucius feeling her breast through her black silky nightie with a lace trim up around the bust and very high slits up the hips that hid nothing underneath. Samantha had felt Lucius's mouth leave her's and go from her neck and between her breasts and pulling the top part of her nightie down to assault her bare breasts, her nipples were turning hard from his hands mouth and stare.

She had felt his fangs brush her nipples teasingly, only he will show her how much he wanted her how much he needed her, feeling his mouth engulf her breast as she had clasped onto his bare back as her legs had spread to allow his hips to press into her core; as she felt one of his hands go to her juncture between her thighs and the other go to her neglected breast, her lithe curvy dainty body arched up sharply as she felt an index finger slide into her ''L-Lucius!'' Samantha had screamed while arching further into his ministrations, lifting his mouth from her breast, ''Only Lucius... you... are...mine!'' He growled while crushing her lips against his.

As Lucius had magiced the rest of their clothen off leaving both of them naked, and Samantha had ended up on top of him and started to bounce on his very large cobra, ''Lucius!'' Samantha cried out while bouncing harder and faster, as he had placed his hands on her hips watching her full breasts bounce happily her child baring hips were in his grasp while her hands had gone to his chest to lightly caress the even toned area with her nails and fingers.

As the hours had ticked by, Samantha had continued to bounce harder and harder and faster ''Only... Lucius...'' He had growled again, as her head snapped back somehow he had rolled her under him and continued to drill her sweet hot moist sleek cavern that will always be his, ''tu coniunx,'' He had muttered against her slightly parted mouth as they both came hard.

Lucius had collapsed on top of Samantha both were sweaty and very sated, he had brought her to his chest and continued to trace little patterns on her back, she shivered against him '' eu sunt cu voi acum,'' He whispered to her as they both had fallen asleep, the next day they had gone about their routine, Samantha had gone to her classes and Lucius was teaching. After the classes were done for the day, she had told Lucius that she was meeting with Salazar Slytherin before dinner, he was ok with it that didn't mean that he had to like it! As Samantha had went to his portrait and getting ready to knock three times, she had heard a voice that had stopped her cold in her tracks, it was Ron ''Well, Snape what are we doing here in the dungeons?'' Samantha sneered and replied.

''I happen to be a Slytherin, weasle bee I can go anywhere I choose to go, because I can afford to... What are you doing here?'' Samantha was trying to provoke him, maybe he could put her in her place quickly and brag to his new friends and his girlfriend Pansy that he bested Samantha Snape in a duel. As Ron had pulled out his wand and Samantha had whipped out the dark unicorn hared one, both had attacked at the same time somehow Ron was a bit faster at dueling almost as good as Samantha!

The ocean eyed girl fought and fought, Ron had smirked evilly and was able to get behind her in that breath ''Diffindo!'' He chanted loudly most of her Slytherin uniform was about to fall apart!

Turning around shocked, Samantha screamed while pointing her wand at him ''Conjunctivitis!'' Ron had dropped his wand and clutched at his eyes ''Ah! My eyes You bitch!'' Looking at the corner of her eye and seeing Salazar motioning for her to hurry into the portrait, to which she did, as Samantha had gotten in her uniform had mended in its own. As her gaze had reached Salazar's ''My dear he will not be able to break in, now did you bring the Eye Of the Basilisk?'' Seeing her nod yes and produced it, placing his hand over her hand that had the chained jewel in it. Looking at Samantha and smiling to her, ''This jewel has bonded to you, well my dear, with the aid of this jewel and your wands and my personally teachings you can win against this half vampuric dog...'' Samantha, who was always an attentive student listened closely, blinking up at him ''Salazar, are there such creatures as 'The Black Blood Lycans?' are they as dangerous as the normals?'' She had inquired.

Salazar had nodded, clearly he over estimated this girl's brilliant mind, patting her hand once or twice ''Yes, my girl there are such creatures, however do not fret they fear Albus and your mate, you see Veela/Sirens are hard to kill...'' Samantha had nodded ''I have the book written by Merlin before he became senile and a fall down drunk, the is titled: 'Veela, Vampires, Lycans, and Sirens' and I had no idea about Lucius being a Veela/Siren...'' Salazar smirked at that one, ''Of course he is, my dear, I knew it from that moment that he was sorted into my house of Slytherin... Now listen to me dear... this is very important... the next time you come before the battle bring your cobra with you... understood? Good girl, now have you been practicing your parselmouth?'' Salazar had inquired to her.

''Yes, sir only Lucius knows that I am one.'' Salazar had nodded his head understanding, ''Upon your darkest hour in battle, my dear summon my name in Parsel Tongue, and aid will come to you when you ask for help and deserve it. With that you must get back soon cobra will be coming for you soon, is the muggle born girl alright?'' Samantha nodded her head 'yes' ''This person almost completed the rape, if I hadn't showed up, since Lucius has been acting erratic and I now know why you said this attacker isn't human right?'' Salazar had nodded 'yes' while Samantha was continuing, '' And that he's not acting alone, right?'' Again he nodded 'yes' Samantha had placed her finger on the very tip of her chin and continued her theory ''Salazar, how come this person or persons are starting these attacks off and on? What are they trying to accomplish? What are they trying to prove to anyone and or everyone? And How is it that they have been able to sneak by the wards and everything at Hogwarts, and two very powerful Veela/Sirens?'' Indeed those questions were very good, not even Salazar could have all the answers, ''I do have a theory my dear, the dark arts is very common in this world as you know Saturday go to Borgan and Blotts, and look for this book called 'Detection of Dark Charms' By Myself Salazar Slytherin, understood?'' Samantha had understood and nodded.

As she had left she had lots to think upon, and that was putting it mildly, pondered and pondered how was she going to well basically sneak to Knockturn Alley? And that sick dirty old man Borgan... ew just thinking about his leering made her skin crawl... her thoughts were interrupted when she had ran head long into Blaise. Samantha shook her head a bit ''Oh Blaise, hello!'' Samantha had exclaimed out of shock and surprise, while making sure that she kept a good eagle eye on his hands at all times, ''Cara! I was looking for you, Weasle is calling you out in the Great Hall in a duel!'' This surprised Samantha, greatly why would he?

''And he said that he has the pureblooded right! To which he does!'' Blaise had explained while they both were racing down the winding hallways to the Great Hall, as the doors had opened every head in the hall was upon Samantha and Blaise, the two were making their way up to the long dueling area that had been set up for the newly reinstated duel club. There stood the newly healed Ron Weasley glaring and sneering hatefully at her, with Pansy Millicent Crabbe and Goyle and Michelle Ayburn- who always hated Krystia cause Harry time and time again had spurred Michelle's advances just to get with Krystia! The professors couldn't really do anything about it! Cause of the Ministry begin there and the smirking Fudge and Auors and Umbridge's gleeing face, Samantha smirked at the group of morons ''Have you had enough being humbled? Haven't you realized weasle bee, that you and your group of zoo rejects can not and will not defeat me?'' Samantha had asked darkly as she reached for her wands.

''Since we are in a merciful mood today Snape, we will allow your jealous snide comments to slide, we will allow you to pick two men that you had no sexual relations with or any blood ties with to duel with you against us. Us I mean Ron, Michelle Ayburn, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, and me the vivacious and pure Pansy Parkinson!'' Samantha had started to giggle ''You vivacious and pure?! Should I hex you for lying!? Alright can these men be in the same house as me?'' The haters nodded 'yes' Samantha started to laugh ''Well then, I choose Blaise and Draco!'' Pansy and them stopped gloating ''Y-You can't do that?! She screamed, ''Oh but you said they can be in my same house and no blood relation and no sexual relations right? And these two can beat you lot as well as I can, now no more stalling... Seal my fate tonight...'' Samantha had said while Draco handed a still tramatized Hermione off to Harry and climbed up on the dueling area and pulled out his wand and got into a battle stance as well as Blaise.

''Six against three, eh, how the odds are in our favor huh Blaise and Draconis?'' Samantha had said while giggling, the fight was on! Ron and Pansy and Michelle v.s. Samantha, Draco v.s. Crabbe, and Blaise v.s. Goyle, as Michelle tried to hex Samantha she had back flipped and and landed perfectly on her feet within a blink of an eyelash Ron was in her face trying to disarm her! As Samantha had spun around and blocked another back attack by Pansy, and turned in the nick of time to block another one of Ron's hexes and Michelle's as well, the duel seemed to go on for an eternity as Draco came to help Samantha after injuring Crabbe.

As Blaise took care of Goyle, Samantha had landed hard on her right side thankful that her robes were off and not causing a bother with both of her wands tightly in her hands she was trying to get up coughing and heaving deep breaths. Samantha happened to blink up in the direction of her mate and she locked eyes with him, he was getting very worried and very irate, as their eyes locked she mouthed 'I will fight for you...' His eye brows had gone to his forehead!

Samantha had managed to get up, as she did so The Eye of Basilisk was shown in her blouse that was opened from the top buttons with her tie loosened; Ron's eyes had widened in shock ''The Eye Basilisk?!'' Pansy screamed very loud, Oh yea the youngest male Weasley saw The Eye Of The Basilisk, but he saw a nice pair of tits underneath a green lacy push up strapless bra...

Ron gleamed evilly, as he had held up his wand and muttered something no one could catch... Then all of a sudden, the doors had cracked opened and floating in the room were at least 100 dementors circling the students and the professors, who were using the patronious charm on them, meanwhile Samantha was whipping her head all around fast, somehow they had gotten through Blaise and Draco and grabbed Samantha!

Lucius had been able to break free and float up to save his mate, Harry was already getting about 80% of them out of the room and the castle with the professors' help, *Angel, look at me!* When she did her eyes told the story ''Lucius... save your..yousel...yourself...'' He will be damned if he were without her! Aiming his wand higher to face the dementors ''Expecto Patronum!'' The Veela/Siren had roared, out from his wand came a raven, shrieking remaining dementors had released Samantha and left just as fast as they came, the ocean eyed girl was falling as that act had taken effect; Lucius had sprouted wings! Not just ordinary wings they were black a golden trim, and he swooped down and gathered his fallen mate in mid air and flew up to the celing and held her crying form close. Leaning his mouth to her ear ''me nigra sum, cobra... tu coniunx...'' he had whispered softly to soothe her as the professors had restored order, and apprehended the lot that caused the fight to begin with!

As Fudge and Umbridge were gathering their scattered witts, they both were not going down without Samantha going to Azakaban one way or another! Fudge had pointed his wand at the lowering couple, and this wasn't wise at all if a Veela/Siren sprouted wings of this color normally they are white or even just black-however if they were the color of Lucius's current wings then that meant big trouble for litte Fudge. As Samantha had gotten her feet on the ground, if very reluctant on Lucius's part, ''I will prove once and for all that Samantha Snape is evil!'' He screamed like a petulant brat, ''Serpensortia! Black Mamba!'' He screamed,  
and chanted ''Alarte Ascendare!'' He had chanted, as he said the spell of his choice the highly leathal serpant went high up in the air and landed at Neville's feet, as the black mamba had gathered her scattered witts and slowly turned her attention to Longbottom.

Samantha looked over at Fudge ''Fucking moron!'' She screamed and hopped down from the stage, to quickly glance over in Neville's general direction as if in a signal not to make any kind of movement at all; to which was understandable to Longbottom he was scared and he was willing to trust Samantha.

As Samantha was nearing the irritated serpent ''Hsaphbanfh vassmen... sahephet mentoklsah...'' All were looking at her shocked, a parsel mouth in Slytherin?! The other students were shocked and scared, Samantha had continued to put herself in front of Neville and the angry serpent, ''SyhpaSklah...'' She had soothed the snake while reaching her hand down to her and the now calmed snake had slithered around her wrist and forearm ''Riahsssdaska...'' Slowly bringing the coiled wrist up to her face and stroked the snake gently and slowly ''Calm...'' She was flicking her forked tongue happily, as she moved closer to Samantha ''Oh, you want to say hello?'' She giggled as it wrapped itself around her neck and her stomach and back to her wrist, ''Oh you are a little explorer, that tickles!'' She giggled.

As all of this was going on Severus looked like he was going to have a heart attack, his daughter, a parsel mouth true he had hidden the powers from her when she was a lot younger, because things like this would've happened well not that her having his last name was not doing any good. As Dumbledore had stepped forward with Harry and Hermione and The Deputy HeadMistress Mcgonagall- who was looking like an angry cat- and flanking the otherside of the older witch were Diana and Narcissa and Sirius and Remus, then Draco and Blaise, ''Now Fudge, I had said before and I hate repeating myself I warned you once about coming near my mate...'' Lucius had growled and stood in front of the young woman in question; who was still giggling about the little sweety mamba.

Severus had stepped forward as well, he needed to protect his daughter now more than ever, ''Y-You keep on saying mate why is that?'' Asked Umbridge as Fudge had nodded his head up and down like a bobble head dummy, ''I am not human, you two, I am a Veela/Siren one of the eldest creatures and the most powerful on this earth.'' Came Lucius's voice that was 'The Calm before the storm,' As he was wrapping his arm around his mate before continuing ''There are no such things!'' Roared Fudge as he had attempted to make a reach for Samantha to which the snake had tried to bite him, Samantha had looked at him ''She does not like you.'' The raven hared witch had said while petting the adorable scaley reptile more gently.

Narcissa had slowly came forward ''Fudge, listen to me, Samantha would never harm anyone it does not matter what house she is in or who she is with; drop this now this girl is my daughter maybe not by blood however she is as good as my child... Samantha is 18 and therefore an adult, she is responsible for her life and her choices, it is her life and she must live it; as you must live yours and yours Umbridge...'' Narcissa had tried to defuse the two nitwits before they had gotten themselves killed.

''This girl belongs in Azakaban!'' Roared Fudge while signaling for the two biggest Auors to collect her, and earning a territorial growl from Lucius and a hiss from the snake, Harry had came forward and placed himself in front of Samantha and Lucius and between Fudge and Umbridge ''Harry move aside this girl is evil to the core dear...'' The toad faced Umbridge had pleaded with him while Harry had started to shake his head side to side ''I'm sorry 'Ms'. Umbridge, but I must not tell lies...'' Harry had said while hitting nerve on the ugly toady woman, as Krystia had taken a step by her boyfriend having great pride, ''Harry, son, stand down Samantha is a parsel mouth she is evil just like you-know-who was, Harry this is what's best you may not be able to see it now because your heart is broken... Because of that 'girl' did to you, now move aside son this is your last warning... if I must use force on you than I will!'' Fudge had childishly said as brandished his wand at Harry!

The only child of one James and Lilly Potter did not back down, not one bit, instead he shook his head side to side and pointed his wand at him ''Expelliarmus!'' Chanted Harry as he disarmed Fudge, Umbridge had stepped in ''You see Cornelius, she has him under the imperious curse there is no other way we must arrest this future disgrace to our world!'' Came the gleaming and glaring toad faced Umbridge, Fudge was shaking his hand to relieve some of the pain that he had felt due to Harry's disarming him. Hermione, who had enough and regained her backbone, had stepped forward and said ''Mr. Fudge, please listen to me, Samantha has done no wrong to you or to anyone her and Harry were broken up long before Lucius and Samantha had gotten together; Cornelius I'm begging you listen to reason, Umbridge was gonna put the torture curse on Harry!'' He had looked over in Dolores's general direction, who looked like she just slit her own throat!

''Cornelius, I would never do such a thing, such scandal!'' Dolores had said while struggling for the right words, Harry had enough! As the Head prefect of Gryffindor had placed his wand in his left hand to bring up his right hand, as if making a fist, with a tap from Hermione's wand the engraved 'I must not tell lies' that Dolores had made him do with her 'special' quill in order to 'Get the message sunk in' that Voldemort was 'Not' back and that it was a figment of Harry's overly active imagination. Cornelius stood there beside himself ''Dolores is this true?'' The 'over grown child' had asked in total disbelief! Umbridge had thought of a quick 'little' white lie ''Cornelius, do not listen to this girl, she is a bit confused...'' Samantha had enough as did Draco, bringing the mamba back to her and said in Engilsh- not Parsel Tongue- with a bit of a sad smile ''Want to go back where you belong, Beatrix?'' All looked at her strangely, well more so, she had looked up ''What that's her name,'' Looking back to 'Beatrix' the mamba ''No? Alright, Hermione can not lie Fudge, and Toad... oh I mean Umbridge, she took the truth serum potion that is called veritaserum, which I had known how to brew by the time I could walk... But that is besides the point,'' She smiled after she had explained.

Cornelius couldn't believe it! Turning to Dolores, and said ''We have much to talk about,'' And turned a heel and walked away beet red with embarrassment, and again a Snape- a half blood had bested him not to mention a muggle born! They were both right, and he knew it, Dolores had ran out as the Great Hall was cleared and the students were told to go to their Common Rooms. Hermione had craned her head over to Samantha ''I was not under veritaserum...'' Samantha giggled ''I know Mione, but he doesn't, Lucius you are right Fudge is too easily manipulated... Also to answer your possible other question, technically yes I am a Potions Mistress, Salem...hehehe...'' Lucius, who had calmed down and retraced his wings and spelled himself back into rights, he chuckled only his mate could calm the rage at the present state of mind that he was in.

(End of chapter 17, please r&amp;r and be kind, chapter 18 will be a pretty lengthy chappy so bare with me, and sorry that I couldn't post this in time due to work and me getting very sick again... translations: tu coniunx- You are my wife,)


	18. shopping, a girl talk & a missin Lucius!

Mate of a Veela/Siren: Chapter 18: Samantha goes shopping, and a girl talk... and a missing Lucius!

(Disclaimer: See chapter1, now I may have been a bit too harsh on chapter 16, but I don't like being publicly chewed out for being a different kind of fan fiction writer. And the final fight between good and evil 'maybe' in two parts, I haven't decided yet... Thank you for your patience, about me uploading this next chapter, I've been very sick...)

The next morning, Saturday, Samantha had asked permission from both Dumbledore and Lucius to go to Diagon Alley well it wasn't a complete lie, she had prepared herself spring was coming that meant that Hogwarts was coming to an end. Samantha felt saddened by it, she liked the school and the professors, as the Slytherin girl had pulled on her mid thigh green and black plaid skirt, reaching up and grabbing a simple black tank top, and placing on her white oxford button up blouse.

Samantha had bend down, deciding on a pair of black plat form heeled boots, and adjusting her knee high fishnet stockings; as she finished getting ready she sighed to herself- Samantha knew her fate had been sealed the moment that she had faced off with that demonic thing. As she exited the bathroom and seeing Lucius's appearance whilst he was grading some papers, he looked worried, Samantha had known that Bellatrix will be out for blood and so far the deranged woman had kept a very low profile.

Samantha had walked over to Lucius, who looked up, his dainty mate had wrapped her arms around him and sat on his lap the blonde veela/siren in turn had wrapped his own strong arms around his mate. Their bond was growing stronger and stronger, since the last showdown with Fudge and Umbridge and Weasley and Pansy Crabbe Michelle Ayburn, Goyle, also Millicent those selected students had been keeping a low profile as well. Fudge had even wrote a personal apology to Samantha Snape and the Snape family, but somehow that wasn't enough and she didn't know why though...

As Samantha brought Lucius's face up from her neck to meet her lips, she knew how to calm him, after parting they were lightly and softly kissing each others' lips after parting he had tightened around her frame and pressing her closer to him. Samantha had pressed her forehead against Lucius's neck, she loved him more than life itself, as the raven hared girl reached up and stroked his soft almost white blonde hair that always down around her since that day that Ron and his new friends had challenged Samantha to a handicapped duel to reveal that she was a parsel mouth most of the school has been leery of her.

Samantha had heard his beautiful voice that had brought her out of musings ''Mmm, love, my heaven you had asked me lastnight to come with you to Salazar's portrait, *seeing her nod 'yes' then continuing* I will accompany you to the image, my angel. What has he been teaching you, love?'' She smiled ''My Veela/Siren, he has taught me plenty of things, he has been training me in parsel tongue, and the deeper and more detailed art of wandless battle and regular wand battle and how to read auras better.'' She had explained while they were standing, with their arms wrapped around each other.

''We shall go tonight, after we eat, love.'' Came Lucius's decision, as he had placed a tender kiss upon her forehead ''Has he taught you anything about the gem that you are to carry and protect, that is called The Eye of the Basilisk?'' He had inquired while helping her into her spring cloak that was the color black and very expensive silk, and leaning over to pick up her bag, while her other hand was still twined with Lucius's as she had straightened her stature as they had walked hand in hand to the door.

Seeing that he wanted to ensure her safety, so Lucius was going to walk her to the main door and into the carriage, whatever she needed in Diagon Alley must be very important to her or she needed to get away from the prying eyes of the scared students that she was trying to protect. Samantha, by nature, a calm spirit until provoked and that's anyone despite everything that she had been through by watching her mother being murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange at a tender age of 7. And then being abducted by The Dark Lord, Voldemort, just because she looked a great deal like her grandmother Christine- that the Voldemort had personally killed so many years ago.

Lucius had remembered what that madman had told him as he was helping Samantha in the carriage to her apparition point, before Voldemort had lost his body, that he had killed Christine and Jack however he couldn't find those two pure blooded daughters that those two had spawned. Later on The Dark Lord had found out that the girls had gone into hiding long after he had killed The Potters, and attempted to kill young Harry who was only an infant at that time; then Bellatrix had managed to escape from one of her parole hearings about seven years later, and killed Athena, Samantha's mother right in front of the at the time child.

As Lucius pulled himself from his musings, as Samantha had touched his face and gave him a soft kiss the veela/siren had closed the door as the carriage pulled away from the school and from Lucius. Samantha hated sneaking around, however she was chosen by one of the great founders of Hogwarts to keep everyone within the school and in both the Muggle World and the Magic World. Samantha had sighed softly to herself as the carriage had continued its long way to the point, the girl had thought back to everything up until now her life was decently normal, as she looked down upon her lap where her hands were neatly folded and her legs were crossed; she could always be herself around Lucius she didn't know why until she realized that they were simply meant to be.

The carriage ride was a soothing one indeed, Samantha needed the time to think, as it had gotten to the point she then got out and looking around making sure that there were no muggles around. Once the coast was clear, Samantha had honed in on Diagon Alley, and apparated there as always she had the gem with her, walking to Gringotts Salazar had told her that the book that he had written and was now at Borgain and Blotts was at least 1,000 Galleons to which she could easily afford. As Samantha had entered the wizarding bank with a bunch of goblins and patrons looking at her, keeping her head up and ignoring the stares and points, going up to the head goblin as he looked up ''Mistress Snape, what can I help you with?'' Keeping eye contact with him, and producing her key ''I wish to enter my vault, please.'' He nodded his head 'yes' and motioned for her to follow him.

Doing as she was asked, and holding on for dear life on that wild ride to the Snape family vault, the ride had thankfully had jerked to an end ''Lamp please,'' Asked the goblin, she had managed to had him the heavy lamp ''Thank you, you know what to do, Mistress Snape.'' She had nodded her head up and down and reached as high as she could reach and down and back again, and handing the goblin her key; when he had asked her for it. The two had then went inside, Samantha had gotten what she needed, she had gotten at least 2,000 galleons well she did need some stuff from Diagon Alley so her going there wasn't no complete lie.

Samantha had thanked the creature and wrote down what she had taken out, true her father wouldn't be upset at all, he knew that his princess would manage the money well. As Samantha had exited out of Florish and Blotts she had looked around to make sure that no one was watching her, and seeing the sign 'Knockturn Alley' gathering her courage and went down the dirty stairs. She hated going there, ignoring the scary and dirty looking patrons that were skulking about, some of them were muttering to themselves; as she entered the disgusting shop that had an equally gross owner.

As she had entered, the scraggly old man had entered from the back room ''Ah, Ms. Snape it's such a pleasure to see you, what can I help you with?'' The greasy dirty old man had asked while eye drilling her from head to toe, ''*Ahem* Brogain, I am buying today, I am in need of a book,'' She had looked around and found it just above the counter behind him, and she had pointed ''That one, that is the book that I need,'' The dirty pervert had turned around ''That particular book?'' He grinned, and summoned it and laid it on the counter while taking it from it's case. Samantha had looked at the thick book, the book itself was black leather with silver and red writing that had said 'Detection of Dark Charms' By Salazar Slytherin.

Borgain, who always lusted after Athena Samantha's mother, and this girl definitely was beautiful just like her mother. Samantha was really wishing that she would've brought her father or even Lucius, she didn't like the way that this man was eying her like she was a piece of meat. Samantha wouldn't allow him to scare her at all, making sure that she was keeping eye contact with him ''I would like to purchase this book, for a class assignment, and Borgain I don't like being kept waiting how much for the book?'' She knew that he read the papers, she even knew that the man feared Lucius if he were to try anything.

''1,000 Galleons, Ms. Snape,'' He had creepily said while eying her more, as she reached in her purse and pulled out the Galleons Boragin had seen the gem that had been passed down within Samantha's family, his eyes had grown very big and gasping ''Look at that!'' Samantha had quickly covered the jewel ''That item, Borgain, is NOT for sale, now the book...'' Her voice held no fear at all, but annoyance, he had handed her over the book and she the money then she had taken some change from the tray,  
then looked back up at him ''You can keep the display box... And by the way next time that I happen to come in, be sure you look at my face...'' Point above her neck.

As Samantha had placed her newly purchased book within her bag and feeling his cold dark eyes on her back while leaving, walking very fast out of that dirty alley and shuddering then going bout her list of things to do as she was exiting the apothecary she had ran into Lavender Brown? The girl was in her typical Gryffindor attire, she looked like she was looking for someone, Samantha got along with her okay with the blonde hared blue eyed Gryffindor seventh year girl ''Samantha!'' Lavender!'' They both had startled each other after the other had calmed down ''I'm sorry Lavender, are you looking for someone?'' The Gryffindor had nodded her head up and down ''Yea, you, is there somewhere that we can talk?'' Samantha had said okay, ''How come some ice cream?'' The dark hared ocean blue eyed Slytherin had asked her while they were heading to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was that located to the Northern part of Diagon Alley.

The two girls had made it to the shop, they had placed their orders and as they were waiting for their ice cream to arrive, Samantha had leaned in and made eye contact with the leery Gryffindor ''What has you so jumpy?'' Samantha had asked while the blonde was looking around for the fourth time. Samantha's ocean blue gaze was making a visual sweep of the area, she was seriously questioning Lavender's sanity- much less her own, with a sigh of satisfaction that they weren't being spied upon, the two girls had thanked the server for her service, Lavender had then leaned more forward and started to nip at her choice of strawberry banana swirl ice cream: while the two were making eye contact with each other.

Lavender had taken a very deep breath, it was now or never, she had to tell Samantha what she knew! As the blonde girl had began to lick her lips ''Samantha, as I said before, I really need to talk to you I asked the Headmaster and My Head of House to come here to try and protect you, they didn't know my true intentions. Samantha, I fear that your life is in great danger, let's just say that I'm caught in the middle of something that is not very pleasant at all; and Samantha I fear that it's not looking good on my end either way. And the reason that it's not, is because I am in too deep, Sam... I know who has been attacking you and your friends... I really wanted to say something, to you, but I was being watched nearly every second of the day, if I am to face some punishment I will, Samantha I am so so very sorry for what you had to endure... If I had a time turner I'd go back and stop it... I'd stop all of it...'' Samantha could hear the other girl's voice breaking, in fear and in pain.

Lavender had been carrying a great burden, the blue eyed girl had quickly dried her eyes and continued to tell her what she needed to know, Samantha had sat intently listening while nipping at her desired choice of ice cream; chocolate with caramel drizzle. Samantha had looked over at the clearly shaken seventh year girl and gently took her hand and continued to speak to her softly ''Lavender, what else do you know? I need to know exactly what I'm dealing with...'' Seeing the girl, she was already distressed, Samantha had patted her hand and said ''Lavender, I know that this is very tough on you right now but I need to know you can take your time if you want to.'' Lavender had licked her shaking lips slowly and looked up at Samantha, who was trying to calm her down and get the very important information that she needed in order to take care of these attacks.

With a sigh, both girls had gotten up from their table and both had left a tip and went out the door to the apparation point, after they had appeared to the point and they had decided to share a carriage ride back to Hogwarts, Lavender knew she had to say more to Samantha and she knew that the blue eyed Gryffindor had to say it! As the carriage had pulled up to the magic school, the two were getting out, no sooner than Samantha's feet had touched the ground Lavender had grabbed her hand quickly ''Do not underestimate, the Five of Blackness...'' The raven hared Slytherin had looked very confused at Lavender, before the blonde girl had taken her hurried leave, Samantha wasn't daft to the rumors no way... not near by a long shot...

Samantha began to walk, aimlessly in the hallways thinking to herself, she wasn't naive to the rumor mills or the pointing and the whispering... she knew what some people had been calling her 'The Angel Of Darkness,' or 'The Black Heart, Caster,' With a sigh, she had came to the rooms that Lucius and her had shared.

As her hand was preparing to touch the door knob the door had slowly opened to reveal... nothing... that was odd, very odd, *Lucius, where are you?* Samantha had mentally called to him, nothing... Going further in, making sure to keep her guard up, whipping out her wands and wildly looking around *Lucius, I need you!* She had mentally called to him again, with a tap of the elder wand the room was lit up... and it revealed the story... a major struggle had happened, blood on the wall... and laying there on the cold floor was a dead Bellatrix Lestrange, and a ring, not just any ordinary ring but a wedding ring... Lucius's! and a note that read:

~~~~ As I said Samantha Angelina Snape-Malfoy, you think that eloping in private would've protected both of you, bad girl you are dead wrong! Lucius put up a fight for a man his age, stupid Veela/Siren trash killed Bellatrix- she could've been useful however if you wish to see your bastard mate alive again... I will send for you on the Eve of Beltaine, no one but you involved or Lucius dies! Seal our fate upon Beltaine!~~~~~ Your Stalker...

Samantha began to shake... Samantha began to cry... wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth... and looking at her matching ring that revealed itself, ''L-Lucius!'' She cried, ''M-My love...'' She whimpered, Beltaine was two weeks away... This son of a bitch had crossed the line!

(End of Chapter 18, R&amp;R... Will Samantha get there in time? Time will tell...)


	19. Tears, Lost and Found

Mate and School, Chapter 19: Tears, Lost and Found...

(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, this is gonna be two or three days after Lucius goes missing/ and abducted)

It had been at least two or three days since the History of Magic Professor had been abducted, all the staff and the upper years were searching high and low for him, Samantha and Draco and a selected few others above all. Samantha hadn't been really eating or sleeping, she was like a widow in morning all she did was cry and go and see Salazar for any kind of information, to which he did have?! Last night he had said that 'there were rare potions that could subdue a Veela/Siren of Lucius's calabar,' He had went on to explain to his distraught chosen one 'However you really have to be well educated in these type of either charms and or potions, the antidote is very difficult to make, it is called The moon Blood Stone Potion, do you have any knowledge of this particular type of potion?' Salazar had asked her softly while her hand had laid ontop of his, in a comforting jesture.

As the tears of Lucius's mate continued to softly roll down her face, she nodded yes and then proceeded to speak ''Yes, Salazar, I have already made it to perfection...'' The man was surprised, to say in the least, hardly any real potions master let alone mistress could or would even attempt to brew it! Then again this 'Salem' had taught his chosen one well, he had nodded his head 'yes' he had looked at her. Samantha, who was always composed and organized inside and outside, her uniform was askew and her eyes were puffy and very red from crying and from lack of sleep.

Samantha had looked down at her left hand to see her ring still attached to her ring finger, and seeing her thumb having Lucius's ring on there, she was trying to hold herself together and failing very miserably. This was 'her' fault! All of it! Lucius could be dead because of her! He was the only man that she would or could ever love, as she had left Salazar's portrait that night to go to their Common Room that she and her now husband had shared prior to him being wounded and abducted. Samantha was feeling her heart break all over again, as she and seated herself down on their bed, those blissful memories had became nightmares now, even her little kittens have been trying to comfort her at night and they could do so much.

Nightmares of her beautiful Veela/Siren dead... The tears had start to pour down her face harder ''Mistress?'' Came Cherry's voice, Samantha had looked slowly up at her personal house elf and licked her trembling lips ''C-Cherry, get Mistress Narcissa now...'' She was the only one to get Samantha mildly calmed, ''Cherry do,'' With a bow and a pop the elf had gone to do what her Mistress had ordered. The room even smelled like him, his masculine scent yet musky, slowly getting up and going their shared closet and opening it taking out his favorite white shirt; wrapping it around her and smelling the expensive silk.

His scent was comforting, slowly walking back over their bed and taking the shirt to her lap and started to rock back and forth and crying harder *I-Innamorta...* Her posture had straightened slightly,  
*My love...* She thought that she was going crazy, she truly did until Samantha had heard his voice again but this time a bit stronger *Angel...* She shook more, while standing up very fast and very poker straight ''Cherry!'' Samantha had screamed the small house elf had reappeared with Narcissa at her heels ''Mistress, wantsz Cherry?'' The small creature had asked while bowing to both women in the common room.

Samantha had looked at her servant ''Get me my father... now!'' Her servant had obeyed without hesitation, with a bow and pop she had disappeared ''Samantha, poppet, what is it?'' Dashing to her God mother's embrace, ''I-I heard him! In my mind!'' Narcissa had realized what the young witch had meant, Samantha and Lucius could communicate with their thoughts, true Veela/Sirens can do that if they have a great need of their mate. Their mates can do it too, Narcissa had realized it, gathering the crying witch close to her trying to calm her, as Samantha was letting heaving gasps as she was breathing heavily the door had busted opened.

Both witches had looked to discover not only Samantha's father, but Harry Hermione and Draco with Blaise and Bill and Peppermint, the group was starring as Krystia had joined the group. Samantha had studied Harry's appearance, the green eyed Gryffindor was in his typical Hogwarts attire but he had what seemed like some spare parchment in his hands. Harry had met Samantha's questioning gaze, he had nodded his head up and down and pulled out his Phoenix cored wand and said ''I solemnly swear that I am up to no good...'' As Harry had said that showed the skimatic of Hogwarts itself?!

Samantha had watched in awe, Harry grinned happily and encouragingly ''This map will help us find Lucius, I'm sure of it!'' Came his voice, Hermione had stepped forward ''It was Draco's idea, completely brilliant!'' The head girl had exclaimed as the group was looking everywhere on the map, there was a lot of action and movement, something had hit her mind hard! Samantha had placed her hands over her ears, flashes of Lucius injured had plagued her mind, he was in the castle... he was alive... he needed her!

Severus, who knew the dungeons better than anyone had looked there four times a day! Narcissa had looked in the Astronomy Tower both the old and the new, and so forth, seemingly he couldn't be found, their train of thought had been interrupted when Samantha had made a mad dash out of the room and started running anywhere. The stunned group of people had quickly regained their scattered wits and proceeded to give chase after the running girl,  
Samantha was rounding lots of corners, until she had sensed Lucius!

The black hared ocean eyed Slytherin female had slowed down and honed in on him the best way that she could, she was sensing an invisibility cloak *My love, darling where are you?!* Feeling his phantom touch *Inna...morta...* Samantha was hearing soft voice, it was weak and distorted, but it was Lucius! The young girl had reached in her satchel and pulled out a vile of a very blood red substance and the liquid within it was called the 'Moon Blood Stone Potion,' And closed her eyes and chanted ''tum meum Veela/Sirenis... et luna in sanuinmen lapidem potio...in tenebris...'' Samantha had kept on repeating the enchantment until the potion was pulsing and glowing a silvery color then it pulsed back to red...

That meant that she was very close!

As Samantha held up the small crystal like vile and continued to hold her hand up in the air chanting over and over again '' tum meum Veela/Sirenis... et luna in sanuinmen lapidem potio... in tenebris...'' She happened to turn her hand in the direction of the right... It was glowing gold!

Samantha had allowed the tears of joy to flow down her face, her veela/siren was very close!

The Ocean eyed Slytherin girl had sprinted off to the right in such a speed!

Samantha was panting and gasping, her lungs were burning, but it was for Lucius she was pushing herself for him, the only man she would ever give her mind her heart her soul to... As Samantha had gotten to a seemingly solid wall, craning her head down to see the vile still in the golden/ red like state; she knew that she was almost right next to him...

The girl had pulled out her dark unicorn wand and quickly pocketed the vile and pulled out her elder wand and started to tap the stones with both of them, as she hit the top left stone twice and the center three hits, then the right six times, the phantom room had opened to reveal...

\- Meanwhile with the group of people-

The group of people who were crowding around Harry and the Marauder's Map, the group were trying to find her, then a thought had entered Severus's mind 'What if Samantha didn't make the potion right?!' If the Moon Blood Stone Potion was made wrong then Lucius would become a blood thirsty creature killing everyone in his sight, it wasn't like the Head Of Slytherin House had no faith in his daughter/ student, even the most well educated Potions' Masters and Mistresses could mess up! Then Peppermint happened to glance over to the top right handed corner of the parchment ''Look!'' She pointed, there in that corner showed the dots that were named; Samantha and Lucius! The group then looked at each other in total disbelief, another Room of Requirement?

True there were rumors about another Room of Requirement... but it wasn't found! Shaking off the shock running in a total sprint to the couple... hoping against hope that they would not be too late!

\- Meanwhile with Samantha-

Samantha's knees had nearly went out on her! There chained few several inches away was her beautiful Veela/Siren on his knees his expensive black silken shirt ripped, her heart broke to see his condition, batter scarred up, bloody, tears were welling up in her eyes, slowly walking over to his unconscious state... Samantha's lips were trembling and the rest of her, quickly taking out the crystaled vile that held the Moon Blood Stone potion; deep down she knew that it could be a trap opening the potion again and chanted in Latin ''indicabo veela/siren... a sanguine meo...'' As she pricked her finger and placing two drops of the blood in the potion and mixing it with a few shakes, and placing it under his nose, instantly he starting to twitch *Come back to me...* Came Samantha's voice.

As Lucius had began to twitch more and shake to the world of consciousness, he felt his mate... his Samantha... then he felt a vile being pressed gently to his lips and a sweet familiar kiss on his forehead... Was he dreaming? His mind was still in a fog, *Angel?*  
Samantha cried out of joy, he felt her, she needed to get the draught to him immediately!

Samantha thought for a moment or two, as she pulled the vile back to her and placing it the contents in her mouth and leaning over and placing her mouth onto Lucius's and placing the draught in his mouth using her's, as she felt his mouth open to her's Samantha then put the amount of the liquid in his and gently lifting his head up a bit to help him swallow; while giving his throat a tender rub. Samantha had watched as the chains turned into dust and Lucius had fallen in her arms, the ocean eyed girl had let out a cry of happiness when she felt his arms encase her waist.

Lucius felt his soft dainty mate, he smelled her, slowly opening his eyes to see her beautiful face looking down at him crying; the veela/siren watched as Samantha had leaned down and kissed him. Lucius had felt the warmth that he was missing for the past few days, his light his heaven his angel had found him!

After parting, Samantha smiled and cried and laid her head on his chest she had felt his hand run itself through her hair to calm her down...

Suddenly she felt her body being thrown backwards... hard! Shaking her head side to side, in an attempt to gather her scattered wits, her eyes had gone wide!

There in front of her was a lycan transformed! Not just any normal lycan but a The Black Blood Lycan, they are darker and their eyes are red, they smell worse than a normal lycan; and they have dirty fangs stained with rotten meat and dry blood. The thing that stood out the most was this particular creature had very thick and rusted chains around his throat, his claws were just as dirty as his fangs, his gleaming red eyes were starring daggers at her! Samantha happened to look down and notice that she had her elder wand in her hand, but she knew that the elder wand would be useless in this battle!

To kill a The Black Blood Lycan, Samantha needed a dark hared unicorn wand that was dipped in a blood of the black dragon... the girl had placed it by Lucius!

As Samantha cursed herself for being that stupid, the growling lowly animal had grabbed her roughly and pulled her up to meet his snarling gaze, this particular animal could talk ''My bitch...'' It had snarled as it threw her down hard!

As the dark lycan and Samantha were occupied with each other, the creature didn't register the girl's Veela/Siren mate! Unknowingly to them, Lucius had rolled to his side, unknowingly to the lycan the ocean eyed girl's mate had clasped onto one of Samantha's discarded wands. Little did that lycan trash know, that the Moon Blood Stone Potion had quickly coursed throughout his system and healed him immediately, slowly getting up his eyes were glowing a cold silver, then red; as the irate Veela/Siren had witnessed that creature trying to rape Lucius's mate!

The blonde wizard had sneered in disdain and shook with unbridled fury! That over grown slave/dog dared! Lifting the wand at the creature ''mortuus quia tetigit meus sodalis!'' He had roared while a black and silver fiery like light had shot out from the wand of his mate and went right for the Black Blood Lycan!

As the creature stumbled away from a gasping Samantha that had managed to get away from him, it had collapsed on the floor and started to reveal burns and puss and very inky blood had started oozing from the openings; the lycan had whimpered and started to erupt into flames! Samantha had quickly ran over to Lucius, who in turn had wrapped his arms around her, she had some cuts on her face but she was okay. As the group had busted through the wall, they had watched the Black Blooded Lycan became nothing but burned bones that stuck worse than the living ones... They all looked at the couple in total shock, Draco was obviously very happy about seeing his father alive again, and Samantha too.

After the story was told, on both parts, about Lucius being attacked from behind by Bellatrix Lestrange and being in the middle of him killing the crazy woman somehow everything had gone black... As the group had made their way to the hospital wing, checked and treated the wounds that's when Hermione had seen the Eye that had been in Samantha's family for a very long time!

The Head girl's cinnamon eyes had grown wide ''Holy cricket! Samantha do you realize what you have within you possession?!'' She had exclaimed all had starred at her very strangely ''T-That's The Eye of Basilisk! Samantha you have ultimate power in your hands!'' Hermione had screamed while they were waiting for the okay from Madam Promfrey to go, Samantha had nodded ''Yes Hermione I do realize what I have around me at all times..'' The head girl continued to shake her head side to side over and over again Harry had stepped forward ''Sam what are you gonna do with that?'' As Samantha had opened her mouth, the excited head girl had quickly popped up from her sitting position with Draco, and said ''The answer is obvious Harry, she will give it straight to the Head master, now!'' As the ocean eyed girl had looked at Hermione as if she had lost her mind, Samantha had sighed and licked her lips.

''Hermione, who do you think gave me the jewel?'' Samantha had asked she slowly and reluctantly stood up, with Lucius's hard frame behind her holding her the brunette had looked very confused ''Who?'' She was able to ask ''The Head master himself...'' Samantha had said while Hermione's eyes had grown bigger if that were possible?

(End of Chapter 19, I bet Samantha was very happy that her mate was alive, R&amp;R, I wonder what the next chapter will bring? Latin translations are as followed: tum meum veela/sirenis- Find my Veela/Siren... et luna in sanguinem lapidem potio- Moon Blood Stone Potion... in tenebris- Through the darkness... indicabo veela/ siren-reveal my Veela/ Siren... a sanguine meo- With my blood...mori vile mixti- Die you vile mongrel... mortuus quia tetigit meus sodalis- Die for touching my mate...)


	20. Salazar, Memories Revealed & a Vision!

Mate and School: Chapter 20: Salazar, Memories Revealed &amp; a Vision!

(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, and on with the story...)

The days had gone by before Beltaine, Samantha and Lucius were spending a lot of time together all who were involved with these attacks they were training and preparing themselves well. One Friday, after classes and after dinner, Lucius and Samantha were walking down to Salazar's portrait hand in hand; the only sound in hallway was the girl's high heeled shoes; and Lucius's cane clicking on the floor.

Lucius, who had a spell on his wand to hide if he is in any type of trouble, as they had reached the portrait of Salazar reaching her un twined hand up and knocked on the left side of the portrait three times. As they both had stepped inside, there in front of them was one of the founders of Hogwarts; Salazar.

The tall founder was in his traditional black and silver teaching/founding attire, he smiled gently, ''Ah, my dear you came and you brought your cobra, welcome I heard what had happened a few days ago, Samantha you saw the Black blood lycan leader?'' He had asked while guiding them further inside.

''Salazar, sir, I would like to know why have you chosen my mate to stop this half vampuric/wolf?'' Lucius had asked while wrapping his arm around his mate to pull her close. Salazar had sighed and motioned for them to sit down, as they did ''I foresaw Samantha in the future, before I died, this person that I saw was a female with snow white skin and ocean blue eyes and ebony hair.'' Salazar had said while watching the veela/siren.

''I thought that it was Christine, at first, but I foresaw something else a year or two before my death, I know every name of any future Slytherin. And I know that you both will give birth to a every promising Slytherin, as I was saying, what I foresaw was Samantha. She is the only one to restore order, within my house of Slytherin, many can learn from her. My girl you are brave, and Raven Serpentine, you are making your family proud. I know that I am asking much of you, yes Samantha?'' Seeing the look on her face that she had some questions.

''Salazar, Voldemort had said time and time again that 'He' was and will always be your heir, I remember him saying that.'' Came Samantha's voice, the dark hared man had nodded his head up and down. Blinking he had made eye contact with the two, with a sigh he had continued ''True he did think that, because he thought that he was the chosen one because he was blood. Sometimes blood lines are not 'chosen' sometimes its the one that you least expect.'' He looked at the beautiful couple and sighed.

''No man can defeat this nightmare, it is in women in one particular woman you Samantha and I apologize that I have to rely on you to carry this burden, I foresaw a half blood female that is in my house and she had to have all these qualities that I have named eariler, Samantha deep down within your heart you are hearing the voices of your mother and your grandmother... My dear, they are telling you to be strong, they are telling you that you can do this despite the fact what Tom had done to you... I know that you remember...'' Samantha knew what Salazar was talking about...

\- Samantha's Memory-

Samantha and Hermione had gotten lost from Harry and Peppermint and Krystia, somehow, the two girls were running hand in hand as their bad luck would've struck even more so Voldemort had found them! As Samantha's and Voldemort's eyes locked her heart beat was getting louder and he, who was about five feet away, was getting closer. Hermione had acted fast, grabbing Samantha and running like hell, and he chased after them wanting to enjoy every moment.

When the two had gotten to an abandoned house, thinking that they would be safe, the door had busted opened and there was Voldemort looking like a victorious cat that had captured a couple of mice! The two had struggled against the darkest wizard in the world, somehow during the fight Hermione had gotten knocked out leaving Samantha v.s. Voldemort! During the struggle, Voldemort had disarmed Samantha!

As one of her wands had landed by Hermione, who was still prone, Voldemort had magiced her onto an old dusty table hard; before she could even react Samantha had felt her sleeve of her long black shirt being ripped off on her left side. The grinning mad man had crossed the line, climbing on top of her and placed his wand on her healed forearm; about a few weeks after he had abducted her and being brutalized by Bellatrix, he was going to to do what?

Leaning down to her struggling frame, and placing his wand further to her skin while grinning widely ''Morsmorde!'' He had chanted loudly, just as Hermione had started to stir, as the brown hared muggle born girl looked on in horror; as Samantha was screaming her head off! Hermione was hearing Samantha's cries and her screams, the girl on the ground had looked by her and saw one of Samantha's wands by her quickly pocketing it.

Hermione had acted fast and attempted to stun Voldemort, he removed quickly, as Samantha had rolled off of the table holding her arm crying and gasping as Hermione had wedged herself between Voldemort and Samantha. Quickly kneeling down to her fallen friend and placed her hand upon Samantha's hip and apparating away from a gloating Voldemort.

As the girls had apparated to The Burrow, the home of the Weasley's and Harry, little did the two know that The Order was meeting at 12th Grimmauld Place Hermione had helped the traumatized Samantha up and practically carried her the rest of the distance to the Burrow. As the rain had started to pour down upon the two teen girls, reaching to the door gently patting her face ''Come on sweetheart, stay with me,'' Hermione had whispered to the practically catatonic Samantha, as Hermione had placed the shocked girl against the door frame.

Knocking on the door, and hearing Mrs. Weasley's motherly voice ''Coming!'' As she had bustled to the door to open it, as Molly Weasly did her jaw literally went slack, seeing the two girls had the Order had been looking for since earlier that morning. Quickly guiding the two in as the two had gotten inside Hermione had personally made sure that The Burrow had better wards on it. Hermione's kind of wards only trusted individuals can get through those wards with no difficulty.

Molly was busy trying to help a shaken Samantha up, the poor thing was crying and gasping, Hermione was leaning up against the door panting hard whilst closing her trademark chestnut eyes. The mother of the Weasley children had looked over at Hermione, the two were a mess, and that was making light of the matter, Molly had managed to get Samantha to the couch the poor thing was rocking back and forth and crying harder.

''Hermione, Samantha, sweethearts what has happened? Where were you two?'' The red headed woman had asked while Samantha had clutched onto Molly and cried harder and harder, Hermione had finally gotten her breath back and blinked her teary direction over to the two witches. The muggle born girl had started to shake more and cry, before Molly could even get some answers, the woman's husband Arthur Weasley had apparated home ''Molly? Hermione? Samantha?'' He was confused, very confused.

Samantha was still in Molly's arms crying more and more, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was tramatized about something, Hermione had looked over at the three ''We need Professor Snape.'' Came her voice shakey and uneven, Arthur had nodded 'yes' and told them to apparated to 12th Grimmauld Place as they did the Order was getting ready to go their separte ways; the group that had consisted of Severus, Draco, Harry, Lucius, Narcissa, Peppermint, Toni, Sid, Krystia and Diana Remus and Sirius and the Weasley siblings had looked at the four strangely.

True Hermione and Samantha had been missing since that morning, and Severus stepped forward ''What is it?'' The Potions Master had asked in his low voice, Hermione had blinked her stare up at him and stepped to Samantha's hunched form. Hermione had licked her lips and began to talk ''Professor, Samantha needs you,'' All had looked at the terrified girl, who looked up, slowly leaving Molly's hold as Hermione had gotten custody of her.

''Samantha what is it?'' Asked Narcissa, as the two girls had stepped forward ''Show them,'' Samantha had cried more, and slowly brought her left arm from her waist and tenderly bringing it up and slowly and with a great amount of pain. Samantha had flipped her forearm over all looked on in horror, Severus had gathered his little daughter close ''Pa-Pa...'' She whimpered while crying into her father's frame, Severus had worked very hard to keep his daughter out of this!

Hermione was shaking her head side to side in total shock ''I-I tried.. to- to sto..stop him!'' Samantha screamed/ cried Hermione cried harder, as Samantha's arms had gone around her father tighter, as Severus had placed his own arms tighter around Samantha. As Severus had said while handing Samantha to Lucius ''I must speak to Dumbledore, thank you Ms. Granger, Lucius take care of Samantha while I'm gone and Potter you are coming with me...'' Came Severus's voice it was lower than normal and much colder.

Reality (Warning Sex Scene)

Samantha had remembered it, looking at the faded mark on her left arm she remembered it, she had remembered it all she had repressed it! Salazar had stood up and placed a hand upon her shoulder ''The final battle is coming and he senses it, he knows that you are unbreakable... You Lucius had killed the Black Blooded Lycan leader, they will be after your blood, cobra it is up to you to ensure that Samantha is safe before the fight, and my girl I have nothing more to teach you. You learned everything and more that you needed to know, except this.'' As he had held his hands out there appeared a book, that looked like a diary.

Noticing her questioning look, Salazar had smiled softly ''This belonged to your grandmother, yes she hid this from Tom, through me, I think that it was time that it was returned to it's rightful owner... you.'' As Salazar had handed Samantha the diary was black leather with a green silver like writing had reacted immediately it had read 'Christine Sally Clarette,' She smiled and said thank you. As the couple left, their hands were linked, Samantha and Lucius they were both tied in this and there was no way out!

After they had gone to their rooms, Samantha had flopped herself on their bed true Salazar had told them much Lucius had sighed and sat by his mate and starting to stroke her back. The veela/siren didn't really remember much of anything when he was attacked, as much as he tried, Samantha had sighed relaxing against his touch she had altered her position to rest her head on his lap. The Dark Lord had put her through hell, Samantha had sensed Lucius's distress and linked her hand with his. Samantha had sighed softly and sadly, there would be a possibility that she would die that had scared the hell out of Lucius as the young woman had turned onto her back to meet her husband's gaze; Samantha had closed her eyes for a moment or two.

She didn't want to lose him at all, it killed her when he was abducted, Samantha had sat up and guided herself in his strong lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him softly and passionately. As their kiss had deepened Lucius's strong arms had wrapped themselves around her tighter, they were exploring each others' bodies and shedding each others' clothes. They were feeding each others' hungers, and wants, it had been so long since they were together like this as Samantha had dipped down between Lucius's legs and began to kiss his fully erect shaft; to which she was earning a needy groan from her Veela/Siren. The blonde wizard had fisted his hands deep within her hair, and began to purr, then he had felt her hot little mouth on his throbbing member, Lucius hissed in pleasure.

''Angel...'' He moaned out as she had continued to bob her head up and down on his shaft, as she slid up his body and started to kiss him, he was tasting himself on her sweet mouth, she then positioned herself to where she was gonna be impaled on him.  
Samantha was fully impaled on his shaft and bouncing hard and fast on him, then deliberately slowing her pace down as she did so Lucius;s hands had reached up and cupped her breasts, kneading the mounds pinching and twisting her already erect nipples tenderly. Samantha was moaning and whimpering for him, somehow during their session she had ended up underneath of him, her arms were immediately around his neck as he began to drive deeper and harder in her with his hands on her hips and his mouth on her neck.

As Samantha had felt the pinch in her neck that she had missed, he had made sure that he didn't take a lot, as they both came his hands had moved to swiftly pin her hands down ''Oh Lucius...'' She moaned while he purred and unwillingly parted from the sweet necture that was her blood. Gathering her very close to him, as her head had pillowed itself on his chest, he was tracing little circles on her back she shivered against him, this could be the last time that they would be together, nuzzling herself closer to him sensing her fear, he had tighten his hold on her.

''Samantha, my mate, we will face this together...'' Lucius had said while linking their ring hands together, ''Lucius, if I were to die facing this thing I want you to live on...'' He had rolled her back under him before she could continue with her babble ''You will not die my mate, only Veela/Sirens can love and live forever, Samantha do not speak like that ever again we will face this thing together and we will live on understood?'' Meeting her teary gaze, reaching up and drying her eyes and laying sweet reassuring kisses on her lips and her forehead.

During the night, they were sound asleep, until Samantha had started to sweat and twitch... a vision was hitting her very hard... normally she would never really have any types of visions but she saw it... or him. There was a tall teenage boy, but he had blue eyes and white skin, but what was standing out to her was the gray fog around his forehead, as the fog lifted she saw him!

Samantha had bolted up surprisingly without waking Lucius, she had a vision that had abled her to see the attacker! Now the opera will truly begin!

(End of Chapter 20, Mate and School will be coming to an end soon, R&amp;R!)


	21. The Potion and Opera Come Early

Mate and School Chapter 20: The Potion of Reveal, Identities Revealed, and Seal our fate early:

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1 and on with the story,)

Beltain was getting close, very close, April was coming to a fast end that meant that May was coming very fast, Samantha was training harder her jewel had bonded completely with her. A mask like that, someone 'had' to know something anything about it, Samantha had remembered not only what she had chosen to repress what Voldemort had done to her but the raven hared 'Angel Of Darkness' As lots of people call her had remembered when she had faced off against that creature. Samantha had remembered when Hermione was attacked by the animal, how that gemstone was reacting, it was glowing and pulsing a very violent red!

Samantha had been reading Salazar's book since she had gotten it, and found very helpful, and within the book itself there was a recipe for the Potion of Reveal, essentially this certain type of potion is deadly to half vampuric wolves. Essentially if the creature is wearing a charm let alone drinking a variety of potions then the potion of reveal can easily get through it, if brewed properly, like the moon blood stone potion this certain one has to be made with great care. Samantha knows that for both potions to be respectively brewed properly the one that healed Lucius's health and restored his powers when he was abducted took about 15 hours to make.

The Potion of Reveal takes a bit over two days to make, but it needs to be looked after every other hour and a half or so, Samantha was ready! She knew that this person knew too the ocean eyed Slytherin was so sure of it. So far there had been no attacks, the girls that were attacked were very worried, because everyone knew that it was only a matter of time that Samantha or anyone would be attacked, it was clear that day that Lavender Brown knew more than what she was letting on.

However since that day that both Samantha and lavender were in Diagon Alley, the ocean eyed Slytherin girl couldn't get anywhere near the blonde hared blue eyed Gryffindor it just seemed that Goyle and Pansy and Ron were guarding her constantly. Samantha had thought a bit, where were the other three? Crabbe and Millicent and Ayburn? Those three were pretty much together 24:7, but now nothing. That worried Samantha, maybe she could come up with a very good lie Salazar taught her how to lie like a pro, true the girl hated to lie but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Since today was Monday, and Beltaine was coming within another four more days, Samantha had begun to walk down the halls from the Slytherin Common Room after visiting Toni giving him his directions.

As luck and the fates would have it, there were the four that she needed to run into, Samantha smirked softly to herself and stepped more forward to the group Ron sneered and the girl did the same in kind, as did the other three Pansy had stepped forward and putting her arm around Lavender who looked like she had seen Voldemort rise up from his grave. Ron had crossed his arms around his chest, Samantha was reading his aura ''What the bloody hell you want, Snape?'' Ron had snidely asked as Pansy blew a kiss to him, choking down the bile that was threating to rise in her throat Samantha had kept her game face on ''Professor Snape, needs to speak with Lavender Brown now,'' The girl in question had perked up.

Ron had thought for less than a nano second, there was something that didn't smell right on Samantha, and stepped forward a little less than a foot in front of Samantha who quirked opened the potion to test it. Towering over the girl's much shorter stature, the girl knew how to lie well ''Really now?'' Came Pansy's voice, Samantha had smile sweetly ''Take a midol potion honey, I have a note.'' Producing the 'forged note' that she knew that those nosy and noisy pains on the arse would whine about, seeing them roll their eyes in defeat, Samantha knew that she had them in a check mate ah a true Slytherin.

Something was very off about Ron's aura, Samantha had sensed it, as Lavender quickly left the group to walk with Samantha to Severus's potion room to speak with him, the two witches knew that they were being closely watched as they went down the stairs. After they were out of sight, Samantha had grabbed Lavender quickly and placed her in an empty classroom, and locking it tightly behind her and placing some very powerful charms and wards on the room. Lavender had stared at Samantha, turning around to face the blue eyed Gryffindor's questioning look ''You know more than what you are letting on, Lavender and I need to know what else, no one will ever know that we are having this talk. The day that Lucius was abducted, you were trying to tell me something, Lavender please I'm begging you here, what else do you know? I know that they watch you constantly, since the start of Hogwarts, our final year, but now even more so, please help me to help these innocent people!'' Came Samantha's heart felt plea.

Lavender had looked on in fear, and shock that Samantha would create a powerful lie to get the Gryffindor away from them, both had blinked slowly once or twice. Samantha knew that Lavender was very scared, with a very heavy sigh the blonde had taken a seat at the teacher's desk ''Samantha, I know a lot more about this situation than you think what I know will or will not shock you.'' The ocean blue eyed girl was listening intently, not even blinking not even breathing loudly, Lavender was licking her shaking lips with her gaze pointed downward. Samantha had remained standing the whole time, walking over to the teacher's desk and setting her hands gently down on her wooden piece of furniture ''Samantha I know who has that mask that was used to attack you and yours, this 'man' Samantha will kill me!'' Lavender had slammed her head on the desk and started to cry.

Samantha felt so sorry for doing this to her, but Lavender knew something, going over to the sobbing girl and putting her arms around her ''Lavender please, I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I know that you are carrying this burden. Let me help you, let my father help you, I need to know what kind of mask, I know that this is hard for you sweetheart you will feel a lot better; trust me.'' Trust a Slytherin? Stranger things have happened, blinking her tears away. Lavender had decided to let the cat out of the bag...

-Mean while with Ron-

''Pansy go get Lavender,'' Came Ron's order, the pug faced girl had obeyed, walking herself down to the dungeons and walking past the 'empty' classroom that Lavender and Samantha were occupying, walking as fast as she could to Professor Snape's Office. Knocking and hearing ''Enter!'' Pansy had opened the door, as her eyes had focused seeing both Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy but no Samantha or Lavender ''Ms. Parkinson, what do you want?'' Severus had snapped as the two older wizards looked at the petulant 'Whore of Slytherin' Pansy had taken a deep breath ''Professors Snape and Malfoy, have any of you seen Samantha or Lavender Brown?'' Both men had looked at her as if she grew Bellatrix's head on her left shoulder.

Standing up from their original positions by his desk ''What are you talking about, Ms. Parkinson?'' Snapped the Slytherin's Head Of House, as the History Of Magic Professor quirked an eyebrow in great interest to see what his dainty raven hared ocean eyed mate has done now. Pansy, who was feeling the heat on her back, looked over at her two professors ''Sirs, Samantha had came about ten or fifteen minuets ago to collect Lavender Brown for you Professor Snape, she 'claimed' it was something about an essay that Lavender had done for potions or something... Samantha even had a note in your hand writing.'' As Pansy produced the note to which the potions master had grabbed and read, as the blonde professor looked over the other man's shoulder.

It was his hand writing, but he wouldn't really send another student to collect another, Samantha had forged his handwriting perfectly! His daughter will never cease to surprise and or amaze him, but why? Pansy was shifting her foot side to side as if waiting for an answer. Severus had quickly caught on, Samantha wouldn't do this unless if she had no choice, Severus had thought of a lie fast ''Of course, Ms. Parkinson, I asked Samantha to assist me until I finished speaking to Professor Malfoy, and then I needed Samantha to help myself and Professor Malfoy, why?'' The potions' professor had asked coolly, while Pansy quickly thought of a little white lie.

''Sir, Ron asked me to find her cause she might have accidentally grabbed one of his books, because he can't find it.'' Pansy had easily lied, while both professors were not buying it ''Ms. Parkinson, I will send Miss. Brown back up to you and your friends as soon as I finish up here and go see what I can help her with in her assignment to make sure that she graduates.'' Came Severus's order, as Pansy sighed in defeat, she knew that tone with her Professor and head of house, turning her heel and walking out of his office... Ron will not like this!

-Back to Samantha-

Lavender had told Samantha all she needed to know, and then some, the girl had nodded her head up and down in understanding, gathering the distraught Lavender up within her arms and held her tightly while she cried. This was the conformation that Samantha needed, all of it made a lot of sense, and now all she had to do was find the mask according to Lavender it was seeing but never seen within reach but not within the realm of civilization; that was the riddle searching in obvious places wouldn't help the situation any faster. Samantha had to think, could it be in a Common Room?

That could be possible, as Lavender cried harder, poor girl the blue eyed Gyrffindor was just as much a victim as Hermione Krystia Peppermint and herself; she was forced to keep secret and it was eating her alive ''Shhh, Lavender, shhh it's alright now how about we both go to Professor Snape or the headmaster himself? I will not leave you...'' Lavender knew that Samantha was right, too long far too long that the blonde was forced into silence, the raven hared girl had felt her nod 'yes' against Samantha's chest. After drying her eyes and disarming the room walking hand in hand quickly knowing that Goyle or Ron or Pansy would be around soon.

As fate had smiled on them they had ran into Severus and Lucius and bad luck Pansy, they were looking at the two girls, Samantha had squeezed Lavender's hand in reassurance seemingly sensing the blonde distress ''Lavender, my 'best' friend, Ronny was so worried about you! He thinks that you may have grabbed one of his books, we have been looking for the past 15 minuets!'' Pansy had easily lied, Samantha smirked ''Oh Pansy, why keep a tight leash on Lavender here? It's not like 'she'll' tell me anything incriminating...'' Samantha baited the dug faced 'Whore of Slytherin' Professors Malfoy and Snape had moved between them.

''Ms. Brown, I need to speak with you about your assignment, Samantha have you gone over those areas with her?'' Samantha smiled, knowing that her father would lie for her ''Of course papa, I mean Professor, I apologize I figured that you and Professor Malfoy were doing something for the headmaster. So I went ahead and helped her, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds, sir.'' Samantha had easily lied, so convincingly almost fooled Severus! Lucius saw through the well thought out lie, and had to commend his mate, so he decided to speak ''Ms. Snape, when you are done, I need to speak with you, and you too Severus.'' He figured if everyone was lying and throwing his weight around, catching his mate's knowing look.

*My darling, what are you planning?* She had mentally giggled to him, *I do not know what you are talking about my angel...* Pansy had opened her fat trap ''Professors, if I may borrow Lavender for just a few moments?'' Lavender had squeezed Samantha's hand in a slight worry until the Potions professor had stepped in, and stepped in front of the two young witches as did The History Of Magic Professor. The pug faced Pansy knew that she had lost this round, glaring she had swung her robes around turned her heel and walked away fuming! After the dog was out of hearing range, both professors had turned around to see the two young witches.

''Samantha care to tell us, why you forged my name?'' Severus had asked coolly, though not angry, as the heir to the Snape fortune took a deep breath and was ready to say, Neville came running in the dungeons panting and looking as if he had seen Voldemort rise from the dead! Samantha had looked at her friend ''Neville what is it?'' He had held a hand up to signal 'hold on' after collecting himself he looked at Samantha ''Its Hermione! She's been abducted! Harry's injured bad He tried to protect her, Draco is beside himself!'' All had ran at break neck speed to see to the two teen boys!

As the group had ran to the hospital wing, there was a prone Harry coughing and fighting for his life, Draco was snarling and screaming against the very powerful binds that Dumbledore had casted to restrain the irate teen Veela/Siren ''MATE!'' He screamed, whilst trying to free himself and his true black and silver wings! Lucius had slowly stepped forward trying to calm his irate son, while Samantha and Lavender were running to Harry's side; The Head Prefect was a mess and that was putting things mildly, his face was scarred up and his eye was swollen shut his arm was broken his ankle was swelled badly! Samantha had seated herself by her friend and her crying cousin, this creature had gone too far!

Krystia had slowly picked her head up crying hard, while tightening her hand around his unbroken hand ''Krys, what happened?'' Samantha had asked shaking her head side to side in total shock, why now? Her thoughts were interrupted when her older cousin had spoken with her voice very hoarse and shakey ''I don't know Sam, we were attacked from behind,'' Upon further examining Krystia she did have some bruises and scars on her face too, ''it was terrible it was wearing a Death Eater's mask!'' All looked shocked, as Krsytia had continued ''but it looked slightly different... it was almost like a masqurade mix...'' Samantha had looked at her cousin and asked ''Krys, were the colors black? or even red?'' The girl's black eyes had widen, in total shock!

As that second had came Remus and Sirius had busted through the doors, Lucius was still trying to calm his son despite how many times he was getting fireballs hurled at him, Krystia had gotten up reluctantly from her boyfriend and from her cousin and ran to her father ''Dad!'' The girl had cried out whilst she had ran to Sirius!

Samantha knew that 'Uncle' Sirius was married to Aunt Diana to appease the elder pure bloods, and to prove that they were married they were to birth a child as a symbol to the union, the ocean eyed girl had blinked her own tears down her face and trailing down until they had dropped from her chin. Why what wrong have they done? As the hospital wing was filling up with the friends/ family of the people involved with them and the professors, as the irritated medi witch was trying to retain order; Samantha had slipped out without anyone noticing her. This creature wanted to play, she will play, walking fastly down the hallways looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

As Samantha had passed the window overseeing the Quidditch Pitch, the gem had reacted, stopping completely and looking outside the skies were becoming black as blood and the grounds had at least 20 Black Blooded Lycans growling and snarling getting ready to attack the grounds of Hogwarts with quite a bit of vampires as well! Samantha had sneered while smirking, very similar to Lucius's smirking but she wasn't truly a master of that art, sneaking pass Mr. Flich and Mrs. Norris, then slipping out of the main doors- she knew that Lucius may become a widower on this day at least two or three days before Beltaine. Samantha couldn't think on that now, as she looked at the rather large group of evil growling and snarling near the pitch where Quidditch was played, she knew that Hermione was there, Samantha knew without knowing and that meant that the creature was there!

As Samantha had gotten closer to the outer rim of the Quidditch pitch, one of the Black Blooded Lycans had attacked! Quickly pulling her Dark unicorn hared wand, and started to fight, while her Slytherin robe flew off!

-Meanwhile in the hospital wing-

As the headmaster had calmed everyone down, Harry was able to retain a bit of consciousness before passing out from the blood loss pointing to Lucius- who had to force a very powerful calming draught down Draco's throat to knock his son out- the elder Veela/Siren had came forward and leaned down to meet Harry's stare, using what was left of his strength and whispered a name; and blacking out again...

Lucius had stood slowly with budding rage burning within his eyes!

-Meanwhile with Samantha-

One by one the Black Blooded Lycans fell at her feet, locking her attention to the vampires she had aimed both her elder wand and the dark unicorn wand at the charging group of blood thirsty vampires and using the same spell that was used to kill devil's snare ''Lumos Solem!'' She screamed as they were tempary blinded ''i expellat tenebras!'' She had chanted and pointed her dark unicorn wand at them, hissing about half of them had taken off while covering their burned faces, pointing her elder wand back at them and chanting ''malum adstringo! i expellat tenebras!'' As the red lights had exspelled themselves from the wands, after they had left; Samantha had blinked her attention to the Quidditch Pitch and feeling the gem react to an evil presence!

As the girl was nearing the entry way of the pitch her school girl outfit had started to change, black smoke and silver mist had encircled her red lighting was striking around her and as fast as those selected elements came they had left. Samantha had quickly looked had herself, she was wearing a long black silk dress that looked like something that Lady Morgana Pendragon would wear; the trim was green and it had a black leather garter around her waist. The dress then formed itself more to her figure, it was really tight in the bust, touching her forehead to feel raven like wings on either side of a silver cobra pulling out a small silvered mirror and seeing her red lips and putting her mirror back. Blinking her direction, to the curtain and stepping inside, hearing the sound of black high heeled shoes clicking and clacking on the wooden floors.

Hearing only that sound worried her, but she had felt her gemstone react there was no more doubt in her mind nor her heart; her family heirloom's gem was nestled between her breasts. Entering the pitch, she saw Hermione! Focusing her ocean blue stare at the barely conscious Head girl, levitating up to the girl to gently get her down and take her out of there... (SHOCK) She was taken aback, as Hermione had came to the girl's chestnut eyes were pleading with Samantha ''Ge...get... ou...out...it-it's a tr-trap!'' She had managed to croak out, Samantha had then started to shake her head side to side, still in the air and looking about for any sign of anyone that may have gotten her blonde dragon's light in this position...

The Eye had reacted again as a warning, Samantha had quickly moved out of the way, to see her jaw had dropped there sitting nonchalantly at the Slytherin side was the half vampire half lycan; without his mask! The half vampuric lycan was muscular and very pale in skin tone, his eyes were red and silver, the silver part of his eyes had cat eyes! His fangs were gleaming, as his barrier began to wrap itself further around the outer part of the pitch, Samantha had looked up to see the transparent dark barrier engulf not only the entire pitch but the school!

His voice was cold and malice filled, his laughter wasn't doing her any favors at all!

His long hair was covering his face...

''You are early, to die? I like that...'' He had growled, while jumping and landing on his feet perfectly, Samantha did not blink nor react ''You wanted your opera to begin ******* I am here to end this hybrid! You sold your heart and soul!'' Samantha had screamed aiming her wands at him!

As she did so at least two or three figures in black hoods had showed themselves, without removing their hoods, the creature laughed very coldly and continued to growl out his responses ''My soul was useless, I have ultimate power I am passed your equal, I had already surpassed you...'' While taking out his own wand, and floating up to face this girl... this girl that Salazar chose...

''Hear me well, mutt, I do not like to repeat myself I am Samantha Angelina Snape-Malfoy! Wife to Lucius Kayne Malfoy! Daughter of Severus Malcolm Snape, daughter of Athena Hera Bae-Snape! Granddaughter of Jack and Christine Bae! Desendant of Morgana Pendragon!'' Samantha had enough! The battle was on now!

(End of Chapter 21 of Mate and School! Its votin time ppls! who should the half vampuric lycan be? A. Ron... B. Crabbe... C. Pansy... Voting ends whenever I get enough votes! Latin traslations are as follows: i expellat tenebras- i banish the darkness... malum adstringo- i bind the evil... also if anyone wants to do a fan fiction cover for this story I'm cool with it!)


	22. Lavender Explains, & missing & dead

Mate and School Chapter 22: Lavender Explains, and missing and dead

(Disclaimer see chapter 1 and on with this chapter)

Lucius had straightened his poster and looked around to find his mate, and she was no where to be found! After all the very excited yelling and chatter had stopped, Severus had looked over at the scanning and worried Veela/Siren. Severus, who had done lots of research on Veela/Sirens, was suspicious about his friend and read up on the breeds Lucius and Draco had fit the reference to a 'T' right in front of him and the dark hared man never knew it! As Severus had thought back when Samantha, his little miracle, was born Lucius was a bit happier rather than his stoic behavior.

During the war, before the downfall of the dark lord Voldemort, Lucius was more concerned with Samantha's safety rather than his own, as Severus had came from his muses with the sound of Lavender's voice. This is the moment everyone was waiting for, this was the moment of truth, ''It all started after you-know-who's downfall, Ron had started to become bitter and jealous and resentful. But when Samantha and Harry were in a relationship, at the time, Ron had taken a walk one night and ran into Pansy they were talking and both of them were suddenly attacked by vampires. Pansy is a full vampire, she was able to make Ron a half mortal at the time just after the creature left a transformed lycan had attacked him, just before Pansy woke up she had acted fast and gave him a bit of her blood.'' Lavender was explaining as she was sitting in her chair by Harry's hospital bed.

Lavender was finally getting this off of her chest, with a sigh and some tears she had continued ''And there's more, to help Samantha and Hermione, you must understand this, Ron is no longer human I suspected something was very off on him for a while, if I'm to face some punishment I deserve it, I accidentally saw the mask in was in Pansy's hands she was handing it to Ron to hide his face and his scent to mask it from the Veela/Sirens. I first had discovered that something was off every time that there was an attack, Ron and Pansy would always go missing, if I could go back with a time turner I would without hesitation. Both Ron and Pansy had found out that I knew, Crabbe and Goyle grabbed me and threw me in front of them, they forced me into keeping quiet ever since then upon that night that both Peppermint and Samantha were attacked they had kept a very close eye on me...'' Looking up more tearfully, and continuing...

The Head of Gryffindor House had came forward and wrapped her arms around a crying Lavender ''There's a bit more, Ron still lusts after Hermione however he has developed an attachment to one Samantha. Harry, here, was at the Burrow for a few rare times before the end of the war with you-know-who, Ron had managed to steal Harry's cloak and in private late one night giving it to Pansy to hold onto.'' There was the mystery, the blonde blue eyed girl had carried this heavy burden for much too long ''When Ron had seen the gemstone that Samantha now carries he knew that he had to act fast, he knew that she had been getting teachings from Salazar's image himself! Every pure blood, who was anyone, knew of this certain jewel forged in Samantha's family for ages anyone with calm and sense would do a bit of digging would've been able to figure that Samantha is a descendant from 'The Lady Morgana Pendragon' herself!'' Lavender had explained further.

While looking at The History of Magic Professor and the newly calmed Head boy that was out of his binds ''There is something else, Professor Malfoy, Pansy had basilisk venom that she had dipped onto the famed sword of one muggle. Only one, this one was the adopted brother of Morgana Pendragon, Aurthur, Excalibur was rediscovered by Ron Merlin, who was growing older and more senile and became a major fall down drunk, he had placed the sword in hiding. Everyone involved with that situation had thought that Merlin, Kevin being his muggle name, had put an end to it little did he know what would have happened several centuries down the road.'' Lucius had looked around trying to hone in on his mate!

''Lavender,'' Came Ginny's voice, the youngest and only girl within the Aurthur and Molly brood supported Hermione and Draco and true at first she wasn't all that comfortable about it but she had seen how Hermione was so happy; and also true that the relationship with Samantha and with Lucius didn't really bother her either. Ginny had came forward going to her knees and looking at her friend's downward stare ''Gin, he is not your brother anymore...'' Ginny had interrupted ''I know, Lavender, I know what Samantha has to do... also your forgetting The Medallion Of Merlin!'' All who knew about this particular item looked on in total shock, no one would even dare.

''Ginny, that's an old warlock's tale...'' Ginny shook her head side to side, and turning her head over to Toni, ''No it isn't, you see Samantha had knowledge of this its called researching and to discover that it was in the Clarette Bae vault. Somehow it had ended up there. And Samantha had given me the key, that was hiding in Christine's diary, and I went in the vault and I've been holding the Medallion since; Samantha wants Lucius to have it. One of my best friends had said only he could wield it once this vampuric half dog had been taken care of, he can banish the darkness once and for fall, poor Samantha will have to do the hard work.'' Explained Toni as he had handed the golden and green necklace, to which it had bonded to the older Veela/ Siren.

Once the shock had worn off, everyone had decided to split up into teams and look for Samantha until Cherry had popped in the hospital wing and bowing to her master ''Master, forgive Cherry's interruption butsz Mistress is outside fighting the creature for Mistress Hermione!'' Snapping his attention fully on the small house elf ''You will show me this instant!'' Nodding her head up and down and signaled for them to follow her, as the group had gotten to the Quidditch Pitch, until Toni had stopped Lucius quickly pulling out another wand that wasn't his.

The Professor had looked at the boy ''What is it?'' He had snapped irritated, upon further inspection, the wand looked like Dark Unicorn Wand that Samantha has the blonde older veela/siren had looked at him again and at the wand. Meeting his questioning gaze ''This is the wand that belonged to Samantha's grandmother, Christine, Samantha had me go to Gringotts with the key that hidden in the vault of the Clarrett-Bae name. She told me where to go and what spell to say to summon the wand to me, Samantha then told me to give this wand to give this to you Professor Malfoy, just in case there will be anymore Black Blooded Lycans; and knowing the breed of darkness as well as she does there will be...'' Came Toni's voice, as everyone had looked on in total disbelief Samantha had thought this out, very well!

As Lucius had put on the medallion, to which it bounded to him immediately, in that instantce out came the remainder of the black blooded lycans and giants and zombies! Dumbledore had aimed his wand up as did everyone else, Peppermint had stepped in front of the group along with Toni and Sid and Krystia with their wands out! Peppermint had looked over and screamed ''Leave the zombies to us!'' Nodding to Toni who in turn had nodded to Sid and both he and Krystia had met each others' stare and the four had walked forward in a spread eagle formation and started to throw the propper hexes and counter curses! Lucius was handling the deformned bloack blooded lycans, while the rest of the professors and the students were battling with the giants and the rest of the hellness that was coming down upon them!

Diana, who had taken care of a vampuress, breathing hard quickly glancing over in her partner's direction to see Narcissa taken care of herself well as Diana had reached up and wiped the sweat from her forehead for not even a moment from behind a vampire got her! Diana screamed in pure panic! Narcissa had looked in shock, as the woman's dark eyes widened in total fear, the creature had craned Diana's head to the side and bit her! Diana screamed, quickly getting over her fear and her shock, Narcissa had ran to her partner as fast as she could, with her wand drawn she had screamed her curse...

The creature had fled, gathering her fallen lover from the ground and signaled for help Remus and Sirius had came running to help their friends Diana was breathing hard and shuddering while Narcissa was holding her hand and talking to her quietly. Sirius had picked up Diana gently and carried her to the hospital wing with Remus and Narcissa in tow, as the last of the zombies were killed off by the selected Salems, the giants and the vampires were retreating. Oddly enough the barrier around the pitch hadn't broken yet?

As Lucius had killed the last of the dark lycans, the veela/siren was slowly looking up at the darkened barrier glancing upward and seeing Blaise on his broom to try to find a way to free the two girls, Severus who had joined Lucius's side ''Diana has been injured, Narcissa and Remus and Sirius are with her and Madam Promfrey,'' Before he could continue he had met his friend's stare, seeing Blaise flying around ''Blaise! What do you see?!'' Came Lucius's voice ''I can't really make it out, Professor, but Hermione is tied up and barely breathing!'' That worried Draco, to death!

''What of Samantha!'' Hollered the veela/siren, again Blaise had looked around in the barrier ''Samantha had killed one of the hooded people! It's it's Michelle Ayburn! And Pansy Parkinson! They... they are dead!'' Would those two try to kill Samantha? That thought was interrupted when Blaise had spoken again ''She's alive and killed those three! And who the bloody hell is that? It...It's It's... Weasley?! You mean to tell me that it has been him?! Kill him CARA!'' Blaise had roared out, while the school and the professors were trying to break down the barrier to get to Samantha!

Blaise was circling the barrier with his wand in his hand trying to figure out the right charm, the right enchantment until the Zabini heir had seen... his dark eyes had widen as he screamed ''Fucking coward! How dare you hit a woman!'' He had roared while Lucius had let out a murderous snarl. While floating up to the boy, there had to be a way in the barrier, as the two looked on they saw Samantha dueling with the creature that was known as Ron the two were levitating in the air and within the barrier they saw the gemstone reacting and pulsing... Lucius could hear perfectly clear what was going on within the barrier, his sweet little Samantha and his future daughter in law, poor Hermione was fighting for her life!

As Samantha had blasted the thing through the bleachers on the Hufflepuff side and without no hesitation flying to Hermione's aid, quickly looking behind her to see the coast was ok, pointing her elder wand at her and muttering any kind of counter curse as it worked; the head girl was falling Samantha had quickly caught her! And the two had gently settled upon the earth, as they did so, the bleachers had busted and there was one pissed off Ron, Samantha was sneering at him and levitating back up to battle leaving Hermione gasping for breath... Blaise and Lucius were watching in total shock, what exactly did Salem teach its students? Especially the Elite?

Hermione was shaking her head side to side coughing violently, whilst she was looking up and notcing and taking in what was going on! The head girl couldn't believe it, Samantha was fighting so well, this time the Slytherin girl had gotten blasted right into the Gryffindor bleachers! Hermione had let out a startled alarm, she had quickly placed her hand upon her mouth and hid, as Samantha was trying to get her wind back... Lucius was snarling and growling from his position, wishing that he could get in the barrier, wishing that he was the chosen one to end this and not his dainty beautiful mate!

Blaise and Lucius were both circling the barrier once more and the young male Slytherin happened to notice two people flying to them, one of them was a newly healed Harry and Draco?! As Harry was flying and Draco with his black wings by him ''Veela/Siren needs mate!'' The blonde was growling it out, painfully and angrily while they were joining the two flyers in the air, Harry had looked in the barrier ''I can get in...'' The green eyed boy had said while getting odd looks from the three Slytherins ''Think about it, while I was in the hospital wing, the spirit of Christine, Samantha's grandmother came to me and with the last ounce of her power healed me, she told me that no muggle born and no pure born could get in the barrier. But she told me I can, I am a half blood! I can do it!''  
As Harry had said it, before they could stop him, he had flown inside!

(end of chapter 22! R&amp;R, up next is the battle within the barrier, what will happen when Harry goes in? Mate and School is nearly coming to an end)


	23. Good vs Evil Part 1

Mate and School Chapter 23: Good vs Evil part 1

(Disclaimer see chapter 1, sorry I haven't been around lately I've been very burned out I took a few days for my husband's mental health so I'm sorry about last chapter was a bit rushed I was in and out of writer's block and being interrupted every three seconds... ugh anyway on with the story...)

In the barrier, Samantha and Ron's transformed body was proving to be formidable, Harry was just reaching Hermione's barely breathing form ''Pst, Mione, it's Harry!'' Somehow he could get through the field that had shocked Samantha before, as Ron had back flipped onto the seat where Dumbldedore would sit for the Quidditch games standing with his arms cross laughing. Harry had Hermione in front of him sitting parallel on his firebolt, and quickly getting out of the way, he couldn't escape! As Ron flew up to where Samantha was flying and began to fight again; as that act had happened, Samantha had realized that Ron had the famed sword that was known as Excalibur!

But the sword that the adopted brother of Morgana Pendragon wielded looked tainted, like something was off about it, Harry was using a shielind charm to protect both himself and his best friend. It was the only thing that the Gryffindor could do at the present, as his green stare was locked onto the fight, the boy who lived had watched helplessy as the sword had turned completely black and red! As Samantha had sprouted wings, using the her family's gemstone, but her wings were not ordinary they looked like a raven's wings but they were large and black with a bit of a greenish tint to them ''I will not make the same mistakes as Voldemort did, you whore, I will not only kill you but I will break you,'' As he raised his hand, that didn't have the tainted sword up the sky had grown much darker and the rain had started to pound down onto everything and anything and everyone.

Samantha had stilled herself and readied herself for his attacks, he wasn't human no where near by a long shot however she was the raven hared girl knew that she couldn't take much more of the hard powerful on slots. Somehow she had to gain the upper hand and rebuild the dike of straigy, Samantha had started to worry that she wasn't strong enough! But then again Salazar and the fate of the world was resting upon her winged shoulders. Samantha had taken a deep breath and went on the offensive!

Meanwhile out of the barrier...

The whole school was watching scared and very concerned, then Neville had brought something to everyone's attention ''Look!'' There floating down were two female ghosts, not just any two, but the ghosts of Samantha's mother and her grandmother, the group in the air were watching as the two women descend to them, upon closer inspection of the two it was very clear that Samantha resembled both of these women however she did favor her grandmother more. As Christine had made eye contact with her youngest daughter who nodded her head up and down in total understanding ''Their fate is being judged now,'' Christine had spoken in her soft voice, Lucius, Draco Blaise had looked at each other and then back at the two witch ghosts.

Christine and Samantha sounded a lot like, posture and everything was the same, ''Madam, explain this to me why has fate chose my wife?'' Christine and Athena had looked over at each other smiling softly and back Lucius as the elder female had continued to explain ''I am sorry that I had one of my grand daughter's do this alone, my boy, or should I say Veela/Siren?'' She knew? She smiled and motioned for Athena to go in the black barrier to which she did ''No living pure blood can enter, half bloods of no blood relation to Samantha can enter, she will be alright Salazar taught her well. I believe in my grandchildren, and my great grand children, Samantha is pregnant...'' The look on Lucius's face was speaking the volumes! How come he couldn't detect it?!

In the barrier...

''Oh where oh where did you get this strength?'' Samantha was deflecting the tainted sword effectively, she smiled and hurled her wandless attacks at him, at the present all he could do was deflect her attacks cause of the power magnitude that Samantha was attacking him with. Ron had sniffed, and started to smile, she truly was foolish, she wasn't going to go quietly as he hoped ''I see I have no choice but to kill you...'' As he looked over to where he had thought where Hermione was hanging around...

Ron's red slited silver eyes had widen in surprise, then he had smelled the scent of Harry he then looked over to his left and seeing the shielding charm that the green eyed boy had casted in order to protect Hermione; the woman that betrayed him! Without him knowing, Samantha had blasted him threw the bleacher on the Ravenclaw side, with both of her wands and the gemstone getting up weakly and flapping her wings up high in the middle of the pitch Ron had quickly recovered and started at her! Sometime during the fight Excalibur had gotten from his grasp, all he had was his wand and his claws, curse after curse he was hurling at her; he was trapped against the odds and he knew it too!

Just then a vibe went through his hand and he summoned the discarded Excalibur to him once more, the sword was being purified as it was away from Ron, Samantha knew what she had to do she had to kill him to protect the innocent people that were relying on her! Samantha grunted with every counter attack that she had done, Excalibur was crying out with every deflection! The realization had hit her Samantha had to get the sword to Hermione! She was the only one to purify the darkness of the venom that was bathed in. Samantha had flown up higher and higher to battle Ron as his form went to contort to his real form!

He began to grow about a few inches taller than his normal 5'10'' stature, Samantha's cuts and bruises had healed with the gem's help ''Your wounds have been healed? That is too bad...'' Samantha had glared, and growled out her question ''Ron, why are you doing this, what have I done to you?'' He smirked darkly ''I never liked you, daughter of the greasey git death eater trash that had followed in her father's foot steps and got the dark mark and claiming to be the victim when in fact you are just as dark and sinister as Voldemort...'' He had growled out while they had begun to attack each other again and again over and over.

As Athena had gotten in the barrier, she that her Severus was watching her in quiet awe and love and sadness; he was her first love after all... And their child born of their love was fighting for a safer world, if Samantha were to die Lucius was damned! Samantha had held her arms in the air and yelled out an attack ''Supreme Fire Basilisk Soul!'' Her war cry had rung out, a rather large red and black fire serpent and shot out from the jewel and encircled her once or twice before Ron was attacked!

As the fire basilisk had molded more into its form, it had shot around Ron and circled him at first, then it hissed started to wounded him, as Ron had gotten wounded, Hermione had regained her consciousness her stare fell on a panting Samantha who was watching with great satisfaction, as Ron fell from the sky with a howl of pain his body burning and bleeding...

(End of Chapter 23 I'm sorry that this was rushed and short, 24 will be longer I promise, R&amp;R!)


	24. Good vs Evil Part 2,& everlasting love

Mate and School: Chapter 24 Good vs Evil Part 2, And everlasting love

(Disclaimer see chapter 1, part 2 of the battle)

Within the barrier the struggle for good and evil was going on and it was going strong, sometime during the fight, Ron had managed to recover by getting near the still warm body of Pansy Parkinson who laid there dead. Samantha watched in total shock as Ron bit Pansy's throat and took whatever blood he could get, both Harry and Hermione were watching total awe and shock, Samantha was in a massive state of surprise when Ron's burnt and badly bloodied and blistered body had healed! As he had bent down to pick up his discarded sword that was starting to become purified; Samantha had taken a long and deep beath and flying downwards for the kill!

Ron had looked up and cocked his side to the side with his now red fangs gleaming with blood, as he held up the darkened weapon the King Aurthor himself had used, and blasted Samantha head on! As Samantha had held up her hands and her gemstone blocked the wicked attack, the jewel was pulsing and creating a rather large fire like circle around the girl, both Harry and Hermione knew that they had to do something but what? Hermione thought for a moment ''Harry, I have an idea, what if we can get that sword away from him?'' Hermione had asked while Harry had reluctantly letting down the barrier, they should try to do something now while he was distracted with Samantha.

Both of the best friends had exchanged nods, and looks as if saying that 'this maybe the last time that they will be together with their friend,' Hermione had looked up and saw Draco, he was motioning for her to find a way out! Harry had tugged her from looking up, she had made complete eye contact with him they both knew that it was now or never! Both Harry and Hermione had snuck up and tackled Ron to the ground and was able to wrestle the sword about a few feet from him. Samantha was yelling at the two to get out of the way, and fast, as the ocean eyed girl had headed down for another attack Ron had flipped up and dove after Samantha head on!

As their powers were colliding, Samantha was feeling sick during the fight, she couldn't afford to show weakness now! As Ron had pushed her back, Samantha had done two back flips and held up the elder wand and blasted Ron threw another wall! Samantha had looked down and screamed ''Harry! Get Hermione out of here!'' As she was blocking another attack, and another, both were becoming more and more sweaty. Samantha had blasted Ron again to where he was about two or three feet away from her ''Oh, slut, where did you find this type of power let alone strength?'' Samantha had sneered in total disdain, and replied back to him ''Bastard, I don't feel like telling you anything...'' Aiming her dark hared unicorn wand and her elder wand at the exact time, her gemstone was glowing a ominous black; that had meant that its true owner was going to wield it!

Hermione had looked over in the direction of the discarded sword, something had told her to get it...

***** Meanwhile out of the barrier***********

Lucius was beside himself, he would've detected something in her scent, but what if the gemstone was blocking the scent! Christine had seemingly sensed the worry of the Veela/Siren, turning over in his direction ''Do not worry cobra, Samantha can do this and she can win, Athena and Salazar will make sure of it.'' Come to think of it, where was Athena? Draco had looked over ''Madam Christine, where is the first Mrs. Snape?'' Christine had smiled softly and replied ''Young Veela/Siren, young dragon of Slytherin, Athena is in the barrier to ensure the babe's saftey.'' Christine's ghost had said while focusing her attention back in the tainted barrier.

*******In the barrier*********

Hermione had looked up and gasped ''Athena!'' Harry looked to where Hermione was pointing, there was Samantha's mother and now he could really see some likeness between both mother and daughter, Athena was in all white descending further into the pitch with her hands clasped as if in prayer. Ron had managed to blast Samantha as the gemstone began to react in defense it pulsed and she had stopped and stood there floating and Ron sneered ''Kneel I want you to beg me for a quick death...'' Samantha rolled her eyes ''In your dreams Weasle Bee,'' The girl had retorted annoyed.

Both Harry and Hermione were watching Samantha holding her own with Ron's newly transformed form, the headgirl was trembling in total fear for her step-mother-in law? The raven hared girl had back flipped out of tainted curse's way. One by one both were dodging and Ron had said again ''Knee before me, and I shall grant you a quick death...'' Samantha had flown away from him about another five feet to breathe ''A cold day in hell!'' She had screamed as she blasted him directly through one of the quidditch hoops! As Samantha was created some distance to get her breath, she had collapsed holding her stomach sweating and shaking, Hermione had looked to where the black sword was it about ten feet away...

Hermione knew what she had to do pocketing Harry's wand for a second ''Accio Excalibur!'' The sword had immediately flown to her and purified instantly, Ron didn't seem to care to notice at the present time, his target was Samantha! The brunette had looked over at her best friend, they both knew what would come of Samantha if either or both did not come to her rescue; until Athena looked over at them and shook her head 'no' Both had looked confused? Harry had made a bit more eye contact with Athena ''Mione, Samantha can do this Salazar and Athena can help her if she needs it or asks for it...'' Reluctantly, Hermione had agreed with Excalibur within the muggle born girl's hands watching Samantha take a sweaty and a painful breath.

Athena had watched her only child fight for their world, looking up at her mother and her son-in-law, Christine had nodded her head up and down once or twice the two women both knew that Samantha can handle this and come out of this a winner! But a mother will always worry for their children, Athena had watched the half vampuric wolven creature fly directly towards Samantha at break neck speed, Athena had sought her chance gliding over towards her baby, who was carrying her grand baby, as soon as she got near the fallen and gasping Samantha; Ron had a very deadly basilisk fang and flying at Samantha like a man possessed!

Unknowingly to Ron, who couldn't even see nor sense Athena, Samantha was getting up slowly ''Please body hold out for me... just a bit longer...'' The raven hared Slytherin had gasped out while coughing up some blood, as soon as she had made it to her being hunched over, Ron had kicked her hard in the ribs and the stomach and stabbed her in the stomach! Samantha had gasped loudly and painfully, as that act had happened, Athena had acted fast and reached her hands through her daughter's stomach and closed her dark blue eyes and started to chant.

***** Out of the barrier*****

Lucius's eyes had gone wide with anger and with fear and sorrow...

**** In the barrier*******

As Samantha gasped and grunted in pain, her red lipped mouth was parted in shock ''Tell me, Samantha, does it hurt? Tell me what you value? Oh do tell me what you cherish the most, your life, or Lucius's? Allow me to take him from you...'' Samantha was feeling a warm presence around her... something almost motherly about this aura was safe...

Just as Samantha was in agony, the venom was coursing throughout her body, it stopped when a vision had hit her full force a vision of a child... she had reached her hand weakly grabbed the fang and she uttered a name in parsel tongue ''Shalzar...'' As her eyes were turning black for a moment her wings had grown bigger, and the fang was forced from her wound and the place where she was stabbed had been healed! A shaking Samantha was glowing red green silver and black, just as both of them flew up to the barrier's top, the black shield was turning into glass.

''You do not and will not understand anything, there's nothing or no one in this world that I don't love! Lucius and my father above all!'' She had screamed, while feeling Salazar's presence by the female's, ''Shakginfghrahmpshi!'' Samantha was screaming at the top of her lungs in parsel tongue ''Oh great and powerful Eye of the Basilisk! I ask of your powerful kill this darkness!'' Samantha had chanted over and over again in English, the power had caused the barrier to turn into glass and break! As it broke, Samantha had begun to circle around the stunned Ron multiple times in the air! Fire and lighting was circling her faster and faster, with her elder wand she had froze Ron and with her dark hared unicorn wand she had attacked!

As she had came back around to Ron's front using the gemstone, hearing Salazar's voice in her head and a woman's at the same time 'Now...' Samantha had done so by placing her hand upon Ron's chest and using the elder wand to kill him, as Ron was turning to dust '' Settle, Ronald Weasley, stay in the past where you belong in my memory...'' Glaring as he did so knowing that he was beating, knowing that Hermione would never belong to him, knowing that he would never live out his earthly pleasures with Samantha, or even Krystia... Ron, bleeding from the mouth and eyes ''I... ..an..and.. wil..will...never... a... ...'' Just as he uttered it, he had gone into dust, the rain had begun to fall purifying everything that the darkness had touched...

Just as Samantha was savoring her victory, hearing a voice shrilling behind her ''CRUCIO!'' It was Pansy? Samantha was falling at an alarming rate! Her wing was broken! Pansy was weakly flying up to her and caught her, gleaming her fangs at her ''We'll go...to hell... together...Snape, we'll, play...'' Before anything else could happen, Lucius had dove in for the rescue, just as Samantha lost conciousness, he had used Christine's wand and killed Pansy for real. Samantha was falling very fast, the veela/siren had dove down and caught his mate and lowered themseleves down; with him in a kneeling position. Bringing her closer to him, burrying his nose in her throat, just as that act had happened, both Harry and Hermione were running out of the pitch and and running to try to help their fallen friend ''Mate!'' Draco had called out while swooping down and grabbing her causing her to drop the sword.

Harry stood there, shocked, hoping against hope that Samantha wouldn't die the boy who lived had stood there watching the elder blonde wizard gently grasped one of her hands and placed it upon his heart. Leaning forward and placing a simple and beautiful kiss on her slightly parted mouth,  
as that had taken place, a white and silver and golden light had encased them, Lucius then sprouted his wings that were the color of pure white; well this time, as he was still kissing her his wings had wrapped around her stilled frame *Come back to me...* He had mentally called to her, he would be damned if he lost her! He had heard her pulse become stronger, just as fast as her wounds appeared they had disappeared as Samantha had moved the hand that was against his chest to cup his face.

As they parted the whole school was watching them, with bruises and some cuts here and there, they were thrilled that Samantha was alright, and the magic and muggle worlds were both safe the girl had then looked over at her husband ''No, more adventures for me...'' He laughed, as he gently picked her up and flown them to their room, without any prying eyes upon them, Lucius had placed Samantha onto their bed. As he seated himself next to her and holding her hand ''Love might I take off the jewel for a moment?'' Noticing her look, he had assured her that it will be only for a moment Samantha had agreed; as Lucius did so and laid it by her and pressed his nose to her stomach, and sniffed once or twice. There it was, the scent of both of their powers, imprinted inside of her, that had meant that Samantha was carrying their child and both Athena and Salazar had protected her and their child...

(End of chapter 24 R&amp;R...)


End file.
